Part of Your World
by MsAlexisCriss
Summary: AU. OUAD sequel. After five years of marriage Kurt and Blaine's lives couldn't be more perfect. That is until they are forced to accept an invitation to attend Remora's annual horse races. Trapped in the Smythe's heart of power, Kurt and Blaine find their once perfect world crumbling down before their eyes. A hard test for what they have built together all these years.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Sequel to Once Upon A Dream! Unfortunately this story can't be read as an independent story since it's literally a follow up of its previous installment so if you're reading this and you haven't read OUAD then go back to my profile and read the story from the beginning.**

 **Anyway, like I promised at the end of OUAD this story takes place five years later. So Princes Kurt and Blaine are back in Bellezza after finishing their studies at the University of Padavia. Their somehow perfect world turns upside down when they are forced to attend Remora's annual horse races. Since this story (at least at the beginning) takes place in a different city you'll see a lot of description about not only the city's skyline, but Remorans' bizarre traditions and you'll learn a lot more about the Smythe's and their family. Most of the characters that appeared in OUAD are back in this story, some with more important roles than others, but do not worry, you'll get to see what happened to all of them. Also, we have new original characters plus a new itinerante in town to spice a bit this story. Btw, for the new itinerante I decided to bring a familiar character that in my opinion could have been a great addition to the show if he had stayed for more episodes.**

 **Buckle up and join me on this ride. I've been writing all these weeks and so far the story has around 20 chapters though I have the feeling that it's going to have more. Anyway, like I did with OUAD I will be doing multi-chaptered updates and hopefully that will push me to finish the story quickly. I really hope you like it and please don't forget to comment and let me know what you guys think! I love to read all your opinions! (More notes at the end of CH3)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Like its previous installment this story was based on the parallel world used in the book series, Stravaganza by Mary Hoffman.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Two old men were seated in front of a wooden table. One of them was shuffling a deck of cards and placing them one by one on the table above a black silk. The other one had his eyes fixed on a set of three mirrors that hung on the wall beside him.

"I'm not liking this reading." The first man, who wore dark velvet robes, said.

"What?" The other man replied, distractedly. He had been looking at a scene in the mirrors. A young man was resting next to a beautiful gray mare. His brown hair was turning blond with all the straw-dust he had managed to accumulate in these past days. The young man, Carlo, had hardly left the stables. His favorite mare, Starlight, was heavy with foal and until she gave birth, his place was with her. He even slept in the straw in the empty stall beside her.

"Is everything okay?" The first man asked.

The other man, who wore colorful red and yellow robes, nodded. "I just think the time is near." He said, pointing to the first mirror. "See?"

The first man stopped what he was doing for a minute and looked at the mirror. The young man was grooming the gray mare, he seemed to be whistling softly to her between his teeth. The mare's mane was silver in the twilight and, as the young man brushed it, she huffed at him through her nostrils and stirred restlessly in her stall.

"She's restless." The man pointed out. "Definitely not long now, my friend."

"I know...what were you saying?"

"I don't like what my cards are revealing. The lecture is not bad, I've seen worse, but definitely the times are changing...see?" He pointed to the Wheel of Fortune. "The _ruota della fortuna_ next to the Moving Stars."

"You should know better by now, Ray." The man said, quickly scanning the arrangement. "Fortune telling is not always an exact science."

"Is it not?" Ray asked back. "If I recall correctly the cards have saved you once or twice in the past years, my dear Cesare."

"True, but I don't trust them completely. Much less when the Stellata is so near. The future is always uncertain during this part of the year. Yesterday I was-" He was saying, but a disturbance in the scene he had been paying close attention to, distracted him. "It's time." He added, standing up.

Ray looked at the mirror and nodded. The young man was now asleep next to the mare unaware of what was happening, but all the signs were there. The other horses were unsettled in the Ram's stables—a clear signal that a time for a newborn was near. Even a curious gray cat was making her delicate way across to where the young man was sleeping.

The two men left the house in complete silence and walked the few steps that separated them from the stables.

Cesare, who was the Horsemaster of the Twelfth of the Ram, knew his way even in the dark, but he still grabbed a torch to light the path. They made their way to the stall, and Cesare opened the door with a soft kick, startling the young man awake.

"Father!" The young man, Carlo, exclaimed, springing lightly to his feet clearly surprised by his father's presence. He still didn't know how his father did it, but he always knew where he was needed and when.

Cesare put the torch he had brought with him into a bracket set high up in the wall so the sparks wouldn't set the straw on fire. Carlo stood there, watching at the man that had come with his father: the Royal Advisor. The Kingdom's most powerful man after the King—Signor Raymond Armati. The man was watching the scene with his piercing eyes.

Carlo had always admired his father's acquaintances. His father was a simple horsemaster, _how he had managed to be friends with Bellezza's most renowned man?_ He had no idea, but his presence always made him nervous.

"What are you doing, Carlo?" Cesare asked, noticing that his son was frozen in place.

"Sorry." Carlo said, shaking his head and approaching the mare.

With the flickering light of the torch, father and son attended quietly to the mare, whose time had come. It was an easy delivery, not her first. But as the foal slipped out into Carlo's hands, he recoiled as if it had been burning hot.

"What is it?" Cesare and Raymond asked at the same time. The whole stable seemed to be holding its breath.

"I don't know," Carlo whispered back, "can't you feel it? Something's different about this one. When I caught it I felt a shock—like a bolt of lightning in the sky."

Cesare and Raymond shared concerned, but mostly intrigued, looks.

Starlight turned her beautiful head to lick her new foal. The filly was not just dark with the wetness of her birth, but black, black as the night outside, where the bells of the city's churches were announcing midnight. She staggered to her feet, her mouth blindly rooting for her mother's milk like any other newborn.

The stable door, left ajar by Raymond, moved in a sudden gust of wind. A shaft of moonlight fell across the stall and the three men gasped. With the silver light of the moon and the golden glow of the torch, they noticed that the foal that had just been brought into life was a creature of myth and magic.

The little long-legged filly was rapidly drying in the warm night air. Her coat was a glossy black and she was clearly going to be a first-rate racehorse, but that was not all. As she tried new muscles, gaining confidence in her spindly legs, she flexed her shoulders and spread out two small damp black wings about the size of a young swan's.

"By the lady!" Cesare and Raymond exclaimed on a sharp intake of breath, making the good fortune sign. Double tapping two fingers on their foreheads and kissing them quickly.

"It has happened! Here, in the Ram!" Cesare continued. "The winged horse has been born to us!"

Even the gray cat came over for a closer look. And Carlo was suddenly aware that every horse in the stable, even Arcangelo the horse they would be running in the Stellata this year, was awake and looking at the new foal.

The three men looked at each other. They didn't know whether to whoop for joy or burst into tears. They only knew that something magnificent had happened and whether it was for the best or not, times would definitely change.

 **Chapter 1**

The sun began to peek through the windows of one of the rooms of the palace. The couple that was sleeping peacefully there started to stir, untangling their bodies and turning their faces to avoid the bright light. It was very early in the morning and neither of them had the intention to get up any time soon.

"Hmmm." Kurt protested. The sun was getting brighter with each passing minute. "Why did you leave the shutters open?" He complained, but Blaine, his husband, didn't reply. He was deeply asleep.

"B…" Kurt murmured again, though he knew it was pointless. His husband was a heavy sleeper; the entire Royal Guard could come in waving their weapons and blowing their trumpets, and the man would not budge.

Very reluctantly, Kurt stood up and walked to the nearest window to close the shutter, but as soon as he set his eyes on the magnificent view, he changed his mind. It had been five years since he had moved permanently to this world and the city and its beauty still managed to take his breath away. The lagoon looked extremely silent at this early hour, with its empty decks and silver crowned buildings. The commonly blue water was so still that it looked almost black, like that lake in the middle of Padavia.

Padavia was one of the twelve cities in the Anderson's Kingdom and although its beauty couldn't be compared to Bellezza's, Kurt couldn't deny that it had its own charm. During the three years he had spent there studying at the University, he had been able to see and discover a lot of beautiful places, being the _Ricordi_ lake his favorite. He had spent almost every free afternoon he had gotten, sitting there in the shade of a tree, listening to his husband's voice as the latter read aloud the hundreds of books they had to study.

Now, they were back home and although he missed the adventures they had had in the City of Secrets, he was glad to be back. Bellezza had always been his favorite city. During these years Kurt had managed not only to learn more about this wonderful world, but to see and discover almost all its cities. He couldn't deny that every day, since the first time he had come to this world, had been like a dream come true. A dream from which he did not want to wake up.

Smiling, he walked back to their bed and lay down next to his husband. Blaine looked so young when he was asleep. Not that he was old, on the contrary, he and Kurt were still young, but they were certainly not the same kids who had met for the first time all those years ago at the _Ceremonia di Sangue_. They had grown together and Kurt was ready for all the adventures he was sure life had ready for them.

"Wake up, honey." Kurt whispered, leaving a kiss on Blaine's cheek, just where his long dark lashes touched his always beautiful olive skin.

"Hmmmm…" Blaine mumbled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Come on, wake up." Kurt insisted, now leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and neck.

"No," Blaine complained, "go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep, I'm already awake." Kurt said, still kiss-attacking his husband's neck. "Come on, B. Wake up."

"I'm going to file a grievance with your father." Blaine said, finally opening his hazel eyes. "When we got married, he warned me that you were not a morning person. He said, and I'm quoting, _'He's usually grumpy during the mornings, don't try to wake him up. He's not going to like it.'_ And ever since we started living in the same world you're always the first one up and I'm the one who doesn't like it."

"You don't like it when I do this?" Kurt teased, unbuttoning Blaine's pajamas top and kissing the exposed skin. "Or this?" He added, climbing on top of him.

"That's not what I meant." Blaine said, smiling sheepishly at his husband.

"I know what you meant, but I can't help it. I'm up with the sun." Kurt said, leaning over to continue kissing his husband's jaw. "First, because you forgot to close the shutters last night, and second, and most importantly, because I have a really good reason to wake up every day." He added, caressing Blaine's face.

"I love you." Blaine said, deeply touched by Kurt's words. "But, let's go back to sleep. Everything hurts." He complained.

"I'm glad it hurts," Kurt admitted, "because that only means that we had a great time last night."

"We did," Blaine agreed, smiling at the memory of the activities of the night before, "and I want to repeat the feat tonight, so I need to sleep." He said, closing his eyes.

"We can't go back to sleep, B." Kurt said, matter of factly. "Did you forget what day it is?"

Blaine's eyes snapped opened. He was suddenly afraid of having forgotten some special occasion. He made a mental list of important dates, but nothing relevant came to mind. Their wedding anniversary had been two weeks ago and they had celebrated it properly; their first meeting, first kiss and first time anniversaries were not in a couple of months, so he was really clueless about what day it was.

"Please tell me I'm not becoming a forgetful husband, I swear I have all our anniversaries and important days memorized by heart."

Kurt laughed. "I know, silly. It's not about us."

Blaine frowned.

"Jeff is back today!" Kurt exclaimed.

Jeff was one of Kurt and Blaine's best friends. Blaine had met him during his first sneak out of the palace when he had been only twelve years old, and although Kurt had met him just six years ago when he had first come to this world, they both loved him dearly and missed him terribly. Jeff had been away of the city completing his training as shipmaster in Classe, known as the City of Ships, due to its proximity with the most important merchant ports of the Kingdom.

"His vessel arrives today?"

Kurt nodded. "Weren't you paying attention when we visited Burlesca last week? Jeff's Nona clearly said that Jeff arrived today."

"Oh, that's right." Blaine said. "We should hurry then, but let's sleep until the servants are here. I don't want to move."

"Then you have like ten seconds...enjoy them." Kurt said, smiling playfully. No matter what his husband wanted, going back to sleep wasn't an option. They, as Princes of the Kingdom, had very busy schedules.

"What?"

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Kurt said, climbing down from Blaine and pointing to the door. In that precise moment there was a soft knock on the door.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses!" Agatha exclaimed, entering the room with Eloise following right behind her. "It's a beautiful day in the lagoon!" She said. Agatha and Eloise were both their personal serving-maids.

Kurt laughed and Blaine hid under the covers.

"We will prepare your baths and clothes for today, any attire you would prefer?" She asked. "It's a very sunny day, so maybe you would like to go out and enjoy the good weather." She added.

Agatha had always been very talkative, Eloise, on the other hand, was more reserved. In fact, the young serving-maid was already entering the attached bathroom to avoid the morning conversation.

"We are, in fact, going to town, Agatha." Blaine said, emerging from under the covers completely resigned to start the day. "So maybe prepare us some light clothes. No cloak, though. I can't stand the heat with it."

"As you order." She said, already opening the wardrobe and rummaging to get their clothes. "Also," she added, while taking out the clothes, "I thought you'd like to know that Your Highnesses, Prince Cooper and Prince Charlotte, are here, along with their little son."

"My brother is in town?" Blaine asked, excitedly. It had been a while since they had last seen Cooper. He was now living in Fortezza with his wife, Charlotte, goddaughter of Fortezza's former regent, Ludovico Ripole. They had married three years ago during the Spring and had had a son by the end of the same year—Mateo Anderson. When little Teo was born nearly two years ago, Ludovico gave Cooper full control of Fortezza naming him its new regent. Since then, Cooper had been ruling the city and helping his father get new territories without forgetting his responsibilities as Prince of the Kingdom.

"Yes, they arrived just a few hours ago. They are waiting at the dining room for you to join them for breakfast. They are staying for a couple of weeks until the _sacrifici,_ so we settled them in their old room."

"Really!?" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "Tell them we will join them immediately." He added. "Come on, Blaine. Let's hurry, I want to see Teo."

"Teo, Teo, Teo." Blaine pouted. "I'm starting to get jealous of that tiny human being."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kurt said, laughing at his husband. "He's a baby."

"But you love him."

"I do, as much as you love him, so don't start again." Kurt said. It was not a secret that they both had fallen in love with their little nephew the first time they had laid eyes on his tiny face, but Kurt was bewitched by him.

"Okay, okay, but I get to carry him first."

"Deal." Kurt said, locking lips with his husband and standing up from bed. The day had officially started and they had to hurry. They had a busy schedule ahead of them.

o-o-o-o-o

In the Twelfth of the Twins in Remora, Riccardo, the Horsemaster, was expecting some illustrious guests: Rinaldo and Francesco Smythe, the Reman Ambassador and the Pope of the Kingdom, both heads of the powerful Smythe family. Remora and it's Twelfths were the official center of the Smythe family.

Rinaldo, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson of the founder of the Smythe's dynasty, had four living children—three of them sons—and was the most ambitious man in all the Kingdoms of Talia. Under his direction the Smythe family had spread their network through all the major cities in the land and now they held power in five of them, and expected to increase that number until the twelve cities of the Kingdom were under their belts.

Riccardo, the Horsemaster of the Twins, was bursting with pride the moment he saw the Smythe brothers making their ways into the stables. They were in a very good mood, so that was a good sign.

"Your Grace, Your Holiness." Riccardo said, making a bow in front of his guests. The Pope and Reman Ambassador were there to inspect the horses.

"Good morning, Riccardo." Rinaldo said. "We would like to see the horse you're running in the Stellata."

"Of course," Riccardo said, making his way to the stall where the horse was resting "this, Your Grace, Your Holiness, is the one we shall run in the Stellata. His name is _Duilio_."

"A fitting name." Rinaldo said, looking at the highly-strung bay, who flared his nostrils and bucked slightly in his stall. _Duilio_ was the Talian form of the Reman Latin _Duilius_ meaning war.

"What's the competition this year?" Francesco asked as he stroked the horse's nose with his gloved hand and spoke soothingly to him.

"Well, Your Holiness, you know how secretive everyone is about their horses in the city." Riccardo began to say a little nervously.

Rinaldo fixed him with a cold stare. "But you're paid not just to tend horses but to find out such secrets, are you not?" He said.

"Yes, Your Grace." The Horsemaster muttered. "And I'll try my best to find out more about the other horses, but I'm sure the victory will be ours again."

"You better be right...you better be right." Rinaldo said.

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt and Blaine made it to the dining table, they found the King and Queen fighting over who should be carrying Mateo. That always happened whenever the newest member of the family was in the palace. They all fought over him.

"I am his grandmother, I should be able to carry him whenever I wanted." Pamela was saying, trying to take Mateo from Cooper's arms.

"And I am his grandfather, I should be able to carry him whenever I wanted. Besides, I am the King." Richard was saying, knowing full well that he was, perhaps, the most important man in all Talia. "I think that gives me some kind of-"

"And what am I?" Pamela retorted. "A serving-maid? No, dear sir, I am the Queen. I know I have but the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart of a King and just remember your father's words: _'If you want to be a King, you must first kneel before your Queen.'_ You would be nothing without me, I am this Kingdom's most-"

"Why don't you two stop fighting and I have Teo instead?" Blaine interfered, grabbing the little boy from his brother's arms and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Impeccable timing, Lamb." Cooper said, smiling at Blaine and quickly greeting Kurt with a brotherly hug.

"How was your trip?" Kurt asked, now greeting Charlotte and quickly exchanging pleasantries with the King and the Queen. They kept arguing in hushed voices.

"Long." Charlotte said, she looked clearly exhausted. Having a two year old kid looked like a very demanding task.

"It wasn't that long, sweetheart." Cooper said, smiling at his wife. "You just felt it like that because Teo cried all the way here."

"You did that?" Blaine asked the little boy, who just nodded and giggled innocently, making the rest of the adults to smile in adoration.

Kurt and Blaine sat in their respective seats at the table while the servants started to bring all the silver trays with their breakfast and it was only then that Kurt noticed that there was an empty seat at the right side of the table.

"Where's Ray?" He asked his family.

"He's still in Remora dealing with certain matters of the Stellata." The King informed them.

"But he should have returned yesterday." Blaine said, putting little Teo in Kurt's arms.

"Yes, but he decided to stay with a friend of his for one more night. He sent me a note informing me about the Stellata and his sudden delay." The King shared.

"Did they finally decide on the jockey?" Kurt asked intrigued. He had never been to one of Remora's horse races, but he knew all about them.

"They did, apparently a young boy named Carlo is going to compete to run the race for the Ram."

"And the horse?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know much, Ray just said it was a very good horse named Arcangelo. He said this year the Ram has a very good chance of winning."

"When was the last time the Ram won, 10 years ago?" Blaine questioned. "I remember we weren't there, though. Wasn't that the year Cooper fell from his horse and stayed in bed for months?"

"Yes, it was that year." The Queen said. "My poor son, he was so mad about missing the race. I remember he threw a tantrum that lasted for days."

"Well, that explains Mateo's." Charlotte said.

"Like father, like son." Kurt agreed, letting Teo play with a strap from his doublet.

"Yes, yes, I was one of a kind and my son will be too." Cooper agreed. "Were any of you expecting any different?"

The whole table shook their heads and started to laugh. It was good to have the whole family together again. They saw each other frequently enough, but it wasn't the same. They missed living all together.

"And, are you planning on going?" Cooper asked once the laughter ceased.

"To the Stellata?" Blaine questioned, and Cooper just nodded.

"No." Kurt and Blaine replied at the same time, making everyone to look at them with curious eyes. They always were in sync, that wasn't unusual, but the way they both had said _'no'_ was what had his family wondering if there was something else behind their refusal to attend Remora's most important event.

"We've talked about this before," Kurt said as a matter of explanation, "and we agreed not to go to this year's Stellata."

"And, what about the past four years?" Cooper asked playfully.

"We decided not to attend too." Blaine said, sending his brother some killing eyes. _Why was he always so curious about everything?_

"But you can't keep declining the Smythe's invitations, you'll have to go eventually." The King said. "You're the Princes of this Kingdom, you both have responsibilities. As Dukes of Bellezza you should go to represent our city and show our support to the Ram."

"We know father, but maybe in some years." Blaine said. "We're just back, we don't want to leave Bellezza. This is our home."

"As you wish," The King said, firmly, "but you'll have to reconsider this decision someday."

"We will." Kurt and Blaine said in unison, but the quick look they shared among themselves said otherwise. Ever since they had gotten married it was an unspoken, yet adamant agreement between them that they would stay as far away from the Smythes as possible. They knew it was impossible not to be near them since they both belonged to the two most powerful families in the Kingdom, but Kurt and Blaine had tried to distance themselves from them. And now that they were back home they were not planning on leaving it anytime soon.

o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian was restless. He was walking around the place where the Stellata would take place while his father and uncle, Rinaldo and Francesco, visited the city. He didn't know what he was doing there. He would have much rather been in the palace continuing his studies.

If there was something Sebastian hated was to waste his precious time, especially when his father had just brought him to the official visit and left him behind. It didn't make any sense, but he had the growing feeling that his father had some plan that he wasn't sharing with him. Ever since the information he gave him all those years ago about the new Prince of the Kingdom being a _itinerante_ had turned out to be somehow false, his father had been very cautious with him. Sebastian had the feeling that he didn't trust him anymore.

Not that he cared too much, though, when he was younger he had always cared about having his father's approval, but now that he had grown up that didn't seem like something important. In the past few years he had lost interest. He had learned the hard way that being part of one of the most important families in the Kingdoms of Talia wasn't easy. His father was at the center of so many plots and conflicts—always scheming how to get richer and more powerful. And to this point Sebastian wasn't interested in forming part of any of them. The truth was that he just wanted to be left to his books and to his own interest, like painting, and sculpture, and music; not caught in schemes for financing petty wars between city factions or forging alliances with other mercantile and princely families.

He had had enough.

But unfortunately, he was a Smythe and whether he liked it or not, his father had plans for him. It might have been different if he had been one of the older siblings, but he was one of the youngest and unfortunately, the last in line for anything. He had a younger brother, Marcus, but poor Marcus didn't really count. He had suffered a terrible accident when he was a kid that had left him useless for his father's plans, so therefore, no one ever talked about him.

And now he was anxious that his father's new plan might involve the church. Uncle Francesco would not live forever and since his father's attempts to marry him with one of the Andersons had failed, that left Sebastian available to replace his uncle as Pope at any time.

"Well, I won't do it." He whispered, kicking a rock he found in his path. "The church should be a vocation, not a political appointment. Why can't I just be left to my studies?" He wondered, but he already knew the answer to that.

All the Smythes had to work for the success of the dynasty; they all had to be prepared to marry whenever the head of the family decided they should. Their opinions and preferences didn't come into it. Receive this Princedom, marry this Prince or Princess, take an embassy to this city, be ordained—it was all the same.

Sebastian wondered if he could be the first Smythe in so many generations to say no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt and Blaine arrived to Bellezza's main harbor and exhaled loudly. A lot of people were already gathered there, so getting a closer view seemed impossible, but as soon as the villagers started to recognize them, they got out of the way to let the Princes have a better view of the mouth of the Great Canal.

Kurt tried to spot Trent—their other friend—in the crowd; he was sure he would be there to welcome Jeff too, but the place was packed and all he could see were some masts of the boats stranded on the Bahia.

"I don't see Trent." Kurt murmured to his husband, who was standing on his tiptoes trying to find their friend too.

"Let him find us then, that'll be easier." Blaine said.

The two Princes waited for a few minutes until a familiar man made his way toward them. He wasn't wearing his traditional Bellezza's Master Baker clothes since, evidently, he was off-duty, but he was dressed accordingly to his new position in society. Trent was now the official Baker of the Kingdom and although he still worked for a living like any inhabitant of the Kingdom, it was evident in the texture of his clothes that he was now a wealthy man.

"Good to see your faces!" He exclaimed, quickly hugging Kurt and Blaine with the same familiarity as always.

"Good to see you too." Kurt replied enthusiastically. They'd seen each other a couple of times in the past few weeks since their return to Bellezza, but it was always good to see his face again.

"I was waiting for you at the hitching posts, but then I saw the Royal carriage. Where are your horses?" Trent asked. Kurt and Blaine always went to town using their horses. They enjoyed the ride greatly.

"Snowflake is in the palace, but they took Pavarotti to the Ram to breed him with one of the mares. We could have used some of the other horses, but we just like to ride ours, so we took the carriage instead." Blaine explained. "And your wife?"

"At home." Trent said. "The baby's due date is near, so she's resting." He explained. The excitement was evident on his face.

Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe that Trent, the man who so many times had gone with them to their thousands of adventures outside the palace, was about to become the head of a family. He had married a beautiful girl named Georgia almost a year ago, and they were already expecting their first child together.

"I still can't believe you're going to be a father so soon." Kurt said.

"Me neither. It's amazing, though, in a couple of weeks you'll have a beautiful girl or boy keeping you up at night." Blaine added, patting his friend's back. "No more late getaways to the Islands for you, my friend."

"I know...and to be honest? I seriously can't wait." Trent said with a big smile on his face.

In that moment the people gathered around started to stir. At the far end of the Canal it was now visible the masts of a couple of vessels.

"Here he comes." Trent said, pointing to the distance.

"Do you think he's finally settled?" Kurt asked curiously. Jeff had been the single one of the group, lots of girls in the way, but none in a serious way. That man didn't compromise.

"Nah," Trent said, "you know him...a girl in every port. He's happy like that."

They laughed as the vessels nosed into the harbor. Of the two boats climbed down groups of young men and women who were finally returning home.

Kurt, Blaine, and Trent immediately spotted the messy golden head of their friend. He looked taller than they remembered him and his now very long hair was pulled back in a fancy ponytail. His clothes were elegant, like the ones of a captain, but his disheveled appearance gave him an air of rebellion uncommon for respected merchants.

"Look at you!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging his friend tightly. "You look like a pirate!"

"I am a pirate." Jeff winked, making them all laugh. "You boys look great! And I'll keep saying it, royalty suits you, Kurt."

"And apparently piracy suits you." Kurt said, hugging Jeff. "I like the clothes, very...tacky." He added, winking at him. "In the best way possible."

Jeff laughed and moved on to greet his other friend. "And you, Trent...how's Georgia? Did you get my letter?"

"She's doing okay and I did get your letter," Trent said, greeting his friend, "I prepared something special as you so kindly requested. We can go eat at my house."

"Really?" Jeff said, rubbing his belly with anticipation. "Then, let's go! I loved the food in Classe, but nothing like a delicious Bellezzan pastry to start the day."

"You two are coming, right?" Trent asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Of course." They replied in unison.

And together the four friends left the harbor and headed to Trent's house to have a lovely meal and catch up with their lives. After all, it'd been years since they all had been together like this. And fortunately, it felt just like before.

"It's good to be back home." Kurt whispered Blaine, who just smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

o-o-o-o-o

Carlo took his lunch out to the stable, relieving his father from guard duty. He stroke the young foal's nose and spoke soothingly to her mother. "Don't worry," he said, "we'll soon have you safe. No one will take your foal."

He and his father knew that having the mare and the foal in the stables of the Ram was dangerous for everybody, so a plan to move them somewhere else was already in motion.

Carlo propped his back against a post and stretched his legs out in the straw. The gray cat that had been there since the foal was born, emerged from nowhere and pushed her way on to his lap, purring and thrusting her wedge-shaped head into the hand holding his bread and cheese. Carlo ate in silence and once his stomach was full, he started to doze. It was the cat who actually woke him up. She suddenly tensed on his lap, sitting bolt upright, her fur sticking out in all directions and a growl rumbling in her throat.

Carlo saw straight away what had alarmed her. A young man, huddled in the corner, his eyes wide and terrified. Carlo leapt to his feet, amazed. He hadn't really believed that one of the Ram's enemies would send someone to kidnap the winged foal—least of all, a young man that looked like a scared rabbit. But maybe he was just a spy.

"What do you want?" Carlo said, stepping forward and raising his fists indicating he was ready to fight. "You have no business here—be off with you!"

The boy looked at a loss. He kept glancing around like trying to recognize his surroundings. He was tall and a bit toned, his dark hair glinted with the few rays that managed to get through the panels of the closed windows.

"Where am I?" The young man asked, and Carlo frowned. It was such an odd question that he lowered his fists immediately. The boy didn't look dangerous enough, on the contrary, he looked as if he didn't belong. Looking more closely Carlo noticed that his hair was black with some blue locks, his clothes were made of some fine material such as only a rich merchant would wear in Remora, but they were baggy and shapeless without any grace of design or ornament, like something stitched together by the humbles of peasants. Yet he wore precious silver in one of his ears, and on his nose—something Carlo had never seen in Talia. It was all a riddle. Especially his not knowing where he was.

"How did you come here if you don't know where you are?"

The young man shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "one minute I was in my bed in New York trying to fall asleep for a couple of hours, the next one I was here in this stable."

A sudden noise made them both turn around. It was the winged foal, she had just woken up, stretching her long wings.

The boy with blue hair gasped. His eyes opened so wide that Carlo feared they could pop out of their sockets.

"It's like my figure…" the young man whispered, and it was only then that Carlo noticed that this stranger was holding what looked like a model of a winged horse.

"Where did you get that?" He asked stunned.

The two figures in the stable were frozen in time, each staring wide-eyed at a flying horse—one real and one made of wood.

"Tell me who you are and don't you dare lie!" Carlo demanded. "You claim not to know where you are, but yet, you appeared here in the Twelfth of the Ram within hours of her being born and carrying her image."

"My name is Elliott," the young man said, "and I don't know how I got here. I don't even know if this is real or not. I mean, horses with wings aren't real. They just don't happen."

"They do in Remora." Carlo said proudly. He couldn't help himself. "Only once a century or so—and this time the honor fell to the Ram."

"I'm sorry," Elliott said, "I don't know what you mean by the Ram."

"Aren't you from Remora?" Carlo asked confused.

"No," said Elliott, "I told you. I live in New York, Brooklyn to be precise."

Carlo frowned deeply confused. He hadn't heard of such places before.

"In the US. You know? America, the Earth, solar system, the universe." Elliot added.

"Amerighi?" Carlo asked, catching the more familiar place this Elliott boy had named. "But you're in Talia now. In Remora, one of the most important cities in the Anderson's Kingdom. How could you have come here without knowing it?"

The young man was about to reply when Cesare made his way into the stall. "Who's this, Carlo?" He asked abruptly, but not unkindly.

"I don't know," Carlo said, "he was suddenly just—here."

"I told you, I'm Elliott. Elliott Gilbert." The boy said, greeting the old man by the hand.

"I am Cesare Montalbano, Horsemaster of the Twelfth of the Ram." Cesare said formally. "And you seem to have met my son, Carlo. Now, please tell us what are you doing here?"

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine arrived to the palace a little bit past lunch time. When their carriage pulled in front of the palace they were received by Giacomo, Raymond's personal servant.

"Your Highnesses," Giacomo said, while the other servants helped them climb down and took away the carriage. "My master has just arrived and requested an audience with you both. He's waiting at his laboratory."

Kurt and Blaine walked through the palace to get to Ray's lab. All the halls and rooms were now familiar to both of them, so reaching the North side of the huge palace took them no time. When they opened the door, they found Ray seated in front of his desk reading his cards, which, as usual, were displayed in some strange rhombus on top of a black silk.

"Hello, my boys. How was your day in town?" The old _itinerante_ said, without looking up.

"It was fine, Jeff arrived today." Blaine said, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. He had always loved to see Ray reading his cards, it fascinated him.

"That's what I heard." Ray said. "The new Shipmaster of Bellezza, I'm glad for him."

"We thought you'd be back yesterday." Kurt said, occupying the second chair.

"That was the plan, but after my meeting with Ambassador Rinaldo I received a message from the Horsemaster of the Ram. Starlight, the mare with which we paired Pavarotti was about to give birth, so I stayed."

"Has it born already?" They both asked in excitement.

"Yes, Pavarotti's officially a father, but that's not all. The foal was born with wings." Ray informed them.

"What!?" Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time.

"What you heard…a winged foal."

"That's like the best omen for the Ram, right? Especially since the Stellata is near." Blaine said, smiling excitedly.

"It is, but it also represents a problem. If for some reason the news about the miraculous birth were revealed before the race, then the foal would be at risk of kidnappers. It's a fantastic piece of luck for the Twelfth of the Ram, but it could also be its destruction."

"Aren't winged horses common here?" Kurt asked. He knew a lot more about his new world, but he was still not an expert, and winged horses sounded like something that could happen often in this fantastic world.

"In fact, they are not." Ray said. "Every hundred years or so...that's how often it happens in Talia. It's the first one I've seen and it was a coincidence—or not—that it came about in the Twelfth that represents our city."

"But, how does it happen?" Kurt inquired. "I mean, the sire was Pavarotti. There's nothing special about him, is there? A great horse, of course, but he's just a horse—no wings."

"It's true, but it doesn't work like that." Ray said slowly. "There's no way you can determine the arrival of a winged one. It happens when times are unstable and like I said, it is a good omen for the Twelfth where the foal is born, but it also carries its own dangers."

"I don't like how that sounds." Kurt said. "Are you saying that something bad is going to happen?"

"I don't know. Times are always unstable during the Stellata, but definitely, the arrival of this mare represents danger."

"It's a mare?" Blaine asked. "I thought it was a horse."

"No, it's a beautiful black mare named Merla."

"Merla?" Both Blaine and Kurt asked in unison.

"It means Blackbird."

o-o-o-o-o

It was about halfway through Elliott's story that Cesare realized that he was in the presence of yet another miracle. He could sense that his son was listening anxiously to the stranger's story. His son, like everyone in Talia, had heard about the mysterious time-space travelers, but never had seen one.

"So, yeah, that's the truth." The young man finished his story. "I know it sounds unbelievable and it probably is. I don't know if I'm dreaming, if all the antidepressants I took finally killed me, or if I'm losing my mind, but what I do know is that I mean no harm."

"You're not losing your mind, dreaming or dead." Cesare said simply. "You're here because you're a _itinerate_."

"A what?" Elliott asked, and noticed that Carlo made a strange gesture with his hand.

For an answer, Cesare threw open the stable door and the bright sunlight flooded in. The cat strolled hover to the doorway and started washing her ears in the sunshine, but nobody was looking at the cat. Both Cesare and Carlo had their eyes fixed on Elliott and the wall behind him.

"What?" Elliott asked again, feeling very self-conscious. After all, he was just wearing his pajamas—an old pair of gray sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt.

Carlo pointed behind him. "You haven't got a shadow, comrade." He said, and Elliott stopped breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cesare was trickling the remains of Carlo's food into Elliott's mouth. The boy had gone very white and sat down suddenly in the straw when he had seen that he cast no shadow.

"What does it mean?" He asked. "Does it mean that I'm not really here?"

"In a way," Cesare said seriously, "but mainly it just means that you are a _itinerante_."

That, again, meant nothing to Elliott, but he saw Carlo making that strange sign again. Like a twisted version of the sign of the cross, as if he had been told that Elliott was the devil or something.

"What shall we do, father?" Carlo asked. "We can't hand him over to the authorities."

"Certainly not," Cesare said calmly, "we shall merely get in touch with another _itinerante_."

"How will we do that?" Carlo asked, clearly very worried. "Aren't they dangerous and powerful magicians?"

"Not necessarily," his father said, smiling, "for example, I am one myself."

Now it was Carlo's turn to sit down suddenly.

Elliott didn't know what a _itinerante_ was, nor how he and this broad-shouldered man could both be one, especially since he clearly did have a shadow. But he could see that Cesare's information had been a terrible shock to Carlo.

"Oh, by the Lady!" Cesare exclaimed. "It's time that you knew. I have been thinking of telling you for some time now. You've met some of my brethren, they've been visiting me ever since I joined them."

"You mean your powerful friends and acquaintances?" Carlo asked.

Cesare nodded.

"One just left this morning." The old man added.

Carlo gasped again. He had always suspected about Signor Armati, but knowing that his suspicions were true was still really shocking.

"If he had only stayed for one more day, he could have helped us." Cesare continued. "Never mind, I'll contact him immediately. I'm sure he will advise us of what to do about young Elliott. In the meantime, we must find him some clothes that will make him less conspicuous and please, Carlo, make sure to get him a hat to cover that hair."

Carlo immediately went off at his father's bidding to find the boy some spare clothes and Elliott went to take a closer look at the winged filly. He had always loved horses. That's why he had bought that strange winged model down in TriBeCa, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd get to see one. Stroking the animal's back, Elliott showed Cesare the model.

"It's eerie, isn't it?" Elliott said. "It must have something to do with why I'm here."

"It does," Cesare said, stroking the wooden horse with familiarity, "it's a talisman. All _itineranti_ have them. They are the key to travel between our worlds, but if I were you I'd keep it hidden. Particularly here in Remora. The city is a stronghold of the Smythes and they are very interested in the _itineranzza_."

"I'm sorry," Elliott said, "you must think I'm very ignorant, but can you go back a little bit? I don't know what _itineranzza_ is or why you think it has anything to do with me being here, or who these _smiddy_ people are. And how long will I be here, by the way? My roommate is going to freak out if she doesn't find me in the morning." He stopped. "Or, would it be morning there?"

Cesare shook his head. "I don't have answers to all your questions," he said, "but I'll tell you what I know and what I suspect. The _itineranti_ are a brotherhood of scientists, scattered throughout the cities and all the Kingdoms of Talia. I am the only one in Remora. It is a dangerous calling, so I mask my involvement in it by also being a Horsemaster. Even my family doesn't know I am a _itinerante_ —at least they didn't till I told Carlo just now."

"He looked horrified." Elliott pointed out. "Why is it dangerous to be one?"

"The first _itinerante_ came to our world from yours by accident," Cesare said, "he was the founding father of our brotherhood. He came from what you call England and we call Anglia. He was a natural philosopher, and alchemist as they were also known, and he found his way here as a result of an explosion in his laboratory—an alchemical accident."

"What was his name?" Elliott asked, making a mental note to Google him later.

"Edward Lombardi," Cesare replied, "he first came to Talia more than thirty years ago, and after some time moved here permanently. Ever since then, he has been training Talians to use talismans he brought from his world to travel to it themselves. More importantly, some of us have been taking other talismans to make the journey from your world to ours. So far we've had just one _itinerante_ from your world."

"Me?"

"No, a boy who came some years ago. He moved here permanently too. He's the Prince of the Kingdom now. He married another member of our brotherhood, Prince Blaine from Bellezza. They both are second class _itineranti_ now. They completed their studies just this summer."

Elliott frowned deeply confused. "Hold on, that's a lot hell of information. You said that a boy from my world moved here and married another boy, seriously? Is that something that can happen? For real?"

"Yes?" Cesare replied a bit confused. "Anyway, he was the first _itinerante,_ after Doctor Lombardi, to come from your world. He moved here five years ago after marrying the Prince. They both live in Bellezza, which is our version of your Venice."

"Wow." Elliott breathed out. These past years he had been trying to hide who he really was because of fear. The death of a childhood friend who had committed suicide because he had been victim of an attack had really marked him, so hearing that in this bizarre world liking boys wasn't even that big of a deal was unnerving. Maybe he and his friend had been born in the wrong world after all.

"Are you okay?" Cesare asked.

"Yeah, yeah...it's just hard to picture a world in which marrying a boy is okay. I mean this guy from my world is now a Prince, right? That's kinda cool. In my world, although now it's kind of legal, it's something that is not easy. Well, at least it hasn't been easy for me," Elliott confessed, "but never mind me...you mentioned talismans. You mean like my winged horse? It came from here?"

"Yes," Cesare said, "I took it myself."

"You've been to New York?" Elliott asked disbelievingly. "To my world? When? And how?"

"I didn't go to your New York, I went to your England. I guess that the talisman managed to make his way to your Amerighi, but that's irrelevant." Cesare said, giving Elliott the horse back. "A few years ago, matters were coming to a head between the Smythes and the _itineranti_ when the other boy from your world arrived. So in an attempt to preserve our brotherhood some of us finally managed to take a couple of talismans to that world, but it's been years since then." He ran his hands worriedly through his dark gray hair. "There is so much to explain to you that you must understand. A new arrival like yourself is like a newborn lamb among wolves, especially since you've been brought straight to one of the Smythe's centers of power."

"You keep saying that name," Elliott said, "who are they and why are they a threat to the _itineranti?"_

"They are a powerful family," Cesare explained, "the second most powerful in all the Kingdoms of Talia. Members of the Smythe's clan are dukes and regents in five city-states, but they have always wanted the crown of this Kingdom. The Andersons have ruled us since the second flood era and even though they have control over six of the twelve cities in the Kingdom, the crown is always in danger. Here in Remora, which was the capital of the great Reman Empire before the flood, the Pope rules. He is the second son of the current generation of Smythes, but is the first son, Rinaldo Smythe, who truly moves the strings. They all are fabulously wealthy and their ambition is without limits. To be brief, they want to rule all Talia."

"Okay…" Elliott said, "they sound pretty ambitious, but I really don't see what any of that has to do with me. I don't know anything about politics and yours seems to be so different from ours. I mean, Kingdoms? Crowns? What century are you living in?"

"The _cinquecento_ ," Cesare replied, "the sixteenth century. I know that you come from more than four hundred years later. Remember, I have visited not only your world but your time."

"That's another thing," Elliott said frowning, "this Talia of yours seems to be some version of our Italy, going by all you names and stuff, but yet I can understand what you're saying and I've never had an Italian lesson in my life."

 _"Itineranti_ can always understand the language of the country they travel to."

"Then, why is it hundreds of years ago here?" Elliott asked, his head was starting to hurt with all the information he was receiving. "I mean, for me? Sorry, there's still so much I don't get. You said I was brought here, but why? I'm just some guy, a bit older than Carlo by the looks of him. What can I do to help the _itineranti_ against a rich and powerful family? I can't even handle the members of my own."

At that moment, Carlo came rushing in with an armful of clothes.

"Sorry it took so long," he gasped, "there were some visitors in the house. I've persuaded them to take some wine with mother, but we've got to get Elliott out of the way. And not just him, they want to see the horses!"

"Who?" Elliott and Cesare asked at the same time.

"Your Grace, Ambassador Rinaldo, and Your Holiness, Pope Francesco Smythe." Carlo informed. "They are in our kitchen. And they'll be here any minute now!"

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine returned to their chambers in complete silence. They were lost in their own thoughts. The little conversation they had had with Ray had left them both a bit worried. The news about the winged horse seemed to be great for the Ram in some sort of way, but also they knew they represented all kinds of trouble.

"Do you think that what Ray saw in his cards can come true? I mean, he's almost never wrong." Kurt said, opening the door of their chambers and walking to the coffee table to pour some wine in two glasses.

"I don't know...I mean, he's almost always right, but I think that this time he's exaggerating. We know that the birth of a winged horse represents danger, so naturally he's only looking for danger in all his readings." Blaine said, sitting on their bed and patting the spot next to him for Kurt to join.

"But, what if he's right, B? What if there's a great danger or whatever coming to us." Kurt said, taking the glasses and offering one to Blaine

"What can happen? The Smythes are in Remora, we are here. Our family and all the people we care about are here or in a different city or world. None of the Andersons are attending this year's Stellata. The only bad thing that could happen would be that they discovered our brotherhood, but there's no way for that to happen. You're here now, you have a shadow they can't prove anything."

"But we're still _itineranti_ , we travel to the other world."

"I know, but we do it at night, my love. If by some chance someone entered our chambers when we are away they'd only see a deeply asleep couple. We are safe...everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right." Kurt exhaled, finally sitting next to his husband.

"Don't worry, okay?" Blaine whispered into his ear. "Nothing bad will happen."

"You promise?"

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's face and pulling him closer to give him a kiss. "I promise."

Kurt exhaled relieved for the first time since Ray had shared the recent news with them. Blaine was right, _what could happen?_ They were okay, they were at home and their families were safe and sound in their respective worlds.

They were in the middle of a more passionate kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked, not letting go of Kurt. He had no intention to stop doing what he was doing.

"It's me, Charlotte. Can I come in?"

Very reluctantly Blaine stood up and walked to the door to let his sister in-law walk in, but not without whispering Kurt that they would continue doing what they were doing later.

"I'm glad you're back." Charlotte said, as soon as the door swung open. She had Mateo in her arms. "We need a favor."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, already walking to her to get Teo who was babbling _'uncle K'_ while stretching his tiny arms. _  
_

"Could you take care of my baby boy? Cooper wants us to go visit some of the islands."

"This late at night?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, today is the Merlino Fair. Your father told us that it's a nightly event and you know your brother, he can't say no to an adventure. I can't take Teo with us."

Kurt and Blaine laughed. It was true, Cooper didn't know how to say no when it came to new adventures. He was one of a kind.

"Okay, no problem. We'll take care of this little one." Blaine said, messing with Teo's hair.

"Thank you so much. We wanted to leave him with your parents, but they went to bed early. Apparently your father was feeling a bit unwell."

"He didn't say anything." Blaine said, frowning worriedly.

"We didn't know either, but that's what your mother said. But she also said that he was fine now, just a bit tired."

"I'll see him in the morning." Blaine said.

Charlotte just nodded and after kissing her son's messy head, she walked out the room, thanking Kurt and Blaine again for taking care of her son.

As soon as they were left alone with the little one, Blaine turned around and for a moment stood frozen in his place. Kurt was by their chamber's balcony showing Teo the stars. He was whispering to him and the boy was just giggling and babbling. Blaine had to admit that it was a beautiful sight and he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to see that same scene but with their own kid.

o-o-o-o-o

Cesare pushed Elliott out of the stables once he was dressed in some old-fashioned clothes. Carlo, in the meantime was covering Merla's wings with a ragged blanket and trying to hide her behind some crates.

"Don't go far, okay?" Cesare warned him. "Stay close, Carlo will join you as soon as he can. Now, go! And hide that horse!" He pointed to the talisman.

Elliott nodded, putting the horse inside his borrowed clothes, and hurried through the back of the stables. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly terrified with the unexpected visitors. What Cesare had shared with him about that family and this world sounded unbelievable, but so the fact that he was now looking at the floor where his shadow should be cast just to find emptiness. He couldn't believe this was real, but at the same time, he couldn't not believe.

As he walked through the street of Remora, Elliott's jaw dropped. It was one thing to be told by Cesare that they were in the sixteenth century, quite another to be in a city with cobbled streets, no cars and houses so close together that washing lines were strung across the street between them and cats leapt from one rooftop to another.

Everywhere in what Elliott was learning to recognize as the Twelfth of the Ram, there were signs and symbols of that animal. At every crossroad there was a statue of the beast with its curled horns. Some of the houses were even draped with red and yellow banners displaying a prancing ram with a silver crown, and every few yards or so there were little iron rings under the shape of a rams forepart with its front legs raised.

He was so distracted looking at all his surroundings that he didn't notice the man that was standing just in the mouth of the street.

"I'm so sorry," Elliott apologized as soon as he collided with him, "I was distracted."

"It's fine." The young man said, quickly straightening his clothes. He was tall, with copper hair and a pair of the most beautiful green eyes that Elliott had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Elliott asked instinctively.

"I'm fine...and you?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah...I'm fine." Elliott replied, stuttering a little.

"Of what Twelfth are you, huh?" The man asked. "You're not wearing any distinctive."

"Oh," Elliott panicked, but then remembered the neckcloth he had put in one of his pockets, "you mean this?"

The young man nodded.

"It was getting hot…" he improvised. The truth was that he had thought of it as an unnecessary accessory. Now he knew he had to wear it, just like this man was wearing a purple and green ribbon above his elegant robes.

"I see." The young man said, looking at him suspiciously. "You're not from here, are you?"

Elliott thought about lying for a minute, but there was no point. He couldn't pretend that he was a Reman boy. He didn't know a thing about this world or its cities.

"No, I'm not. I'm from... _Americhi_." He said, not quite remembering how Cesare and Carlo had called America.

"Amerighi?"

"Yep, Amerighi." He said, smiling and hoping that the smile could cover up his slip with the name.

"I know someone from there...well, someone who said it was from there." The boy said, looking a bit lost for a minute. "But anyway, do you have any family here? Are you here for the Stellata?" He asked, quite intrigued.

Elliott hesitated again. _What was he supposed to say?_ He had understood half of what the boy had said.

"Hmmm, I don't have family here. I'm just here to-"

"Elliott!" Carlo exclaimed from across the street. "Where have you been?" He said, quickly approaching them. "My Lord." Carlo added, as soon as he saw with whom Elliott was talking.

Elliott looked back and forth between the two young men. Carlo was looking at the young man with the green eyes with some sort of respect and, _fear?_ Elliott couldn't tell.

"I see that you have met my cousin." Carlo added, grabbing Elliott's arm.

"I thought you said you didn't have family here." The man, who Carlo had just called Lord, said, looking at Elliott.

"I-I…"

"We're not exactly related." Carlo interrupted. "We've known each other since we were kids and due to the familiarity, I call him cousin. He's from Amerighi. His name is Elliott Gilberti."

Elliott tried not to laugh at the Italian or better said, Talian, variation of his last name.

"I see…" the man with the green eyes said, "well, nice to meet you Elliott from Amerighi. I hope to see you at the Stellata in a couple of weeks." He said, walking away and not even bothering to say goodbye to Carlo.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Carlo said, pushing Elliott to one of the narrow streets as soon as the other man was out of sight.

"Why?"

"That was Sebastian Smythe!" He exclaimed. "The Ambassador's son and the Pope's nephew! He could have seen your lack of shadow!"

"I didn't know…" Elliott replied a bit startled. He had just talked to one of the famous Smythes and despite everything he knew about the family, he had liked him. He didn't look evil enough.

"Father is going to kill us!" Carlo said worriedly.

"You don't have to tell him, we can pretend I never met him."

Carlo sighed. "Fine, we won't tell him, but I think I need to give you a brief tour so this doesn't happen again."

o-o-o-o-o

Ray was at his laboratory, his last card reading had left him a bit worried. He knew that danger was a constant in all his readings, but he hadn't had a reading so unnerving since Kurt had first come to this world.

"Master…" Giacomo said, making his way inside the laboratory, "a messenger from Remora has just arrived with this letter. He said it was urgent. He's waiting downstairs for a reply."

Ray took the parchment and removing the sealing, he read it carefully. It was from one of his brethren, Cesare Montalbano.

 _"Dear Signor Armati, I report to inform you that there has been a new arrival a few hours ago. We have a new foal. He's very weak and I'm afraid he's not going to make it without the proper training. As you know, I'm very busy with the upcoming Stellata, so I'm calling for some reinforcements. Sincerely, C. Montalbano."_

When his eyes trailed on the last words of the letter, he sighed. These were in no means good news. The whole letter was coded, but Ray had gotten the message immediately.

"Take this to the messenger." He said, scribbling a quick note. "Tell him to give this to his master in person."

"As you order, master." Giacomo said, walking away in a hurry.

Ray walked to the far end of his laboratory where a black curtain covered a set of mirrors and started to pull the levers. He had to contact his master immediately. The safety and welfare of their brotherhood was at risk.

o-o-o-o-o

"What are they?" Elliott asked, pointing to the little iron rings he had seen a little earlier and that had caused him to bump into the Smythe young man.

"Hitching posts for horses," Carlo explained, "and look up!"

Elliott raised his eyes and there, thirty or so feet off the ground saw more of the rings.

"For flying horses," Carlo explained, "all the Twelfths have them, just in case."

They walked through a small square. On the North side was a large impressive church and in the middle a fountain. The sun shone brightly down on the water, turning the fountain into a glittering fan. The water came spurting up through the mouth of a giant ram, whose horns were made of silver. More silver glinted on the tridents of the tritons surrounding the basin.

"That's the Fonte d'Argento, the silver fountain." Carlo said. "The Ram is allied to the silversmiths' guild and they decorated it for us. Every Twelfth is linked with one of the city guilds. For example, the Lady's one is Painters, the Twins' is Bankers. Also each Twelfth of Remora owes allegiance to one of Talia's city-states, well to the cities that are part of the Anderson's Kingdom. But I'll explain how the Kingdom works later, you first need to learn about this city."

"Good, because I'm super lost." Elliott admitted.

"Remora, which is the second biggest city in the Anderson's Kingdom, besides being divided in four sectors—earth, wind, water and fire—like the rest of the cities in Talia, is divided in Twelfths, which are the Bull, the Crab, the Lioness, the Scales, the Scorpion, the Archer, the Goat, the Water-carrier and the Fish, plus the Lady, the Twins and of course, the Ram. They are the Twelfths of the stars." Carlo recited, counting them off on his fingers.

"I get it!" Elliott exclaimed. "It's the zodiac, isn't it? Astrology? The study of the celestial bodies." He said relieved. At last something he could understand.

"Well, I've never heard that word before, but they are related to the study of the stars, so I guess you're right."

"But wait," Elliott suddenly exclaimed, "you said, Lioness, right? It's just a lion where I come from—Leo."

"Only a lioness could have suckled the twins," Carlo said matter of factly, "you know—Romulus and Remus."

"It was a wolf in my world." Elliott said, remembering his high school history lessons. "But I still don't get, how can you divide a city in Twelfths, I mean, is that even possible?"

"Come to the _Campo_ ," Carlo said, "it will be easier to explain there."

They walked through a narrow alley and out into the most dazzling place Elliott had ever seen. The space was a circle, but a huge one, open to the bright sunshine, with houses and tall buildings all around. There was an elaborate fountain in the center, with a slender pillar rising from it. And the space itself was divided into equal sections marked with straight lines. It looked like an orange cut in half horizontally. Each segment had a star sign in the center of it.

"You see," Carlo explained, "twelve sections of the city—one for each Twelfth. And the way into each Twelfth in the city leads from its segment. We are standing on the Ram's portion."

Elliott counted. "But there are fourteen sections, not twelve." He objected.

"The extra ones both lead to the Strada delle Stelle," Carlo explained, "it's kind of neutral territory running between the Gate of the Sun and the Gate of the Moon. You see the sign of the Sun and Moon in those segments? Anyone can walk along that street at any time."

"And you can't on the other roads?" Elliott asked disbelievingly. This sounded more dangerous than the gangs in the Harlem.

"Well, it depends on your Twelfth. The Ram is allied with the Lioness and the Archer, but in enmity with the Fish. The Fish is the Twelfth next to us on the south-west, so it is particularly dangerous for one of us to stray there."

"How would they know?"

"By the colors." Carlo said simply, pointing to the neckcloth he was wearing and that Elliott still had in his hand.

"Can you be independent?" Elliott asked. "I mean, not belong to any Twelfth."

"Not belong to a Twelfth?" Carlo asked, incredulously. "Everyone in Remora is born into a Twelfth. Even if a baby comes unexpectedly while the woman is visiting in another part of the city or the Kingdom, she will have traveled with a sack of earth from her Twelfth, so that it can be spread under her bed and the child can be born on its own native soil."

Up until now, Elliott had imagined the city being like a collection of fanatical football supporters, but now he started to see that it was something far deeper.

"Okay," he said, "you have two close allies and one enemy. What about the other eight?"

"Oh, it is safe enough to walk in those Twelfths, would you like to visit one?"

They strolled across the Campo, which was full of stalls selling food, drinks, banners, and flags in a whole rainbow of colors. Elliott picked out the red and yellow ones of the Ram. He began noticing that every passer-by wore a neckcloth or some other colored token. Some more grandly-dressed people sported satin ribbons instead. Blue and purple, green and yellow, red and black, Carlo pointed them out and assigned them without thinking: Scorpion, Goat, Lioness. And then they passed a group of young men wearing pink and blue ribbons. Immediately they started to point and jeer at Carlo and Elliott.

"Quick!" He hissed. "Fish!" He dragged him into an alley on the far side of the Campo from where they had entered it. "This is Archer territory, they won't follow us in here."

The Fish boys went clattering up a neighboring alley. "They've gone into Scorpio," Carlo said, "that's one of their allies, of course."

"Of course." Elliott said sarcastically.

Carlo gave him a serious look. "This is not a game." He said. "You need to learn these rules if you want to be safe in Remora."

Elliott noticed that the Twelfth of the Archer was arranged very much like that of the Ram. There were the same statues everywhere—though these were of a centaur with bow and arrows—the same square in front of a church, with its fountain in the center. This one was called the _fonte Dolorosa_ , according to Carlo.

"Does every Twelfth have a stable?" Elliott asked.

"Of course," Carlo said, "every Twelfth has its stable and its Horsemaster. They are responsible for the horse ridden in the Stellata."

"That's the race your dad was talking about, isn't it?"

"Yes, the Race of the Stars." Carlo replied. "We are running Arcangelo this year."

"The big chestnut?" Elliott asked. "He's gorgeous. I wouldn't mind riding him myself. Who will be the jockey?"

"I will be, I hope." Carlo said modestly, but Elliott could tell that he was bursting with pride.

"The race is run in the Campo..." he went on, "...the _Campo delle Stelle."_

"What? That circular one we just crossed?" Elliott asked. "But it's so small! I mean, it's huge for a square, but not for a race-track. How long does the race take?"

Carlo looked offended. "At least a minute and a half." He said.

Elliott could tell from his face that he wasn't supposed to laugh. Carlo wasn't joking. This race, which was such a big deal in this extraordinary city, lasted less than it took to write a text message. But if he was going to come here again, he had to learn to respect its customs. And he realized that he did want to come back—very much.

As if he had read his mind, Carlo looked up at the sky. "It'll be dark in an hour," he said, "we should get back to the Ram."

o-o-o-o-o

Raymond entered the room using the few secret passageways that were still enabled in the palace. After all the attacks received in the past years they had decided to close most of them, leaving only a few with very controlled accesses. He pushed the wall slightly and found his way through the darkness using one of his firestones. He was at Kurt and Blaine's chambers. The couple was deeply asleep.

Mateo's crib had been placed near to their bed since Cooper and Charlotte would be staying at one of the islands, but the little baby was not there, he was sleeping between them.

Ray smiled at the picture displayed before him. They looked like a family even though Mateo was not exactly theirs.

"Kurt…" He whispered, he knew that if he wanted to wake them up the only one who would hear him was Kurt.

"Kurt…" He whispered again. This time Kurt started to stir.

"Kurt, it's me...Ray."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around a bit confused. "Ray? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, "both of you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked alarmed.

"We have a problem."

* * *

 **This is all for now, I hope you're liking it so far. This update was more of an introduction to the story, the new characters, places, etc. The next update will show how Elliott's presence, the Smythe's, etc change Kurt and Blaine's dynamics. Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, here's the new update! I really hope you like it. I'm kind of unsure if what I have in store for these characters is what you wanted for them, but we'll see...maybe it is. Anyway, after these chapters all the characters will be in the same city for a while so we won't have to be jumping back and forth to follow the story ;)**  
 **More notes at the end of CH6**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kurt and Blaine stood with Ray in the balcony of their chambers. Inside, Mateo slept peacefully in the cocoon of blankets not even noticing the heated conversation that was happening a few feet away from him.

"What!?" Blaine exclaimed in the still darkness of the night, or better said, early, early darkness of the morning.

"Shhhhh!" Kurt said. "You're going to wake Teo." He protested, glancing inside the room to see if the boy was still sleeping—and he was.

"Sorry, it's just that-" Blaine trailed off. Nothing coherent was coming to him after what Ray had informed them.

"I know, Blaine." Ray said. "I know you had other plans, but-"

"We «still» have other plans." Blaine protested. "We are visiting the islands with Jeff and staying here till Trent's baby is born. Also, we're going to see Kurt's family in a couple of days, they are supposed to be back from vacations. We haven't coordinated anything yet since they haven't responded to the mirror, but we're still planning on going. We won't change that."

"Blaine…" Kurt said.

"What, Kurt?" Blaine continued arguing. "It's true, we can't just change our plans because some new _itinerante_ is in town." He exclaimed a bit upset, but the truth was that he was just scared of what might happen. After all, they had been trying to avoid any contact with the Smythes for a reason and now Ray wanted them to go and stay in their city for weeks.

"I get that you're scared," Kurt said, reading the expression on his husband's face, "I am too, but Ray is right. We have to help."

Blaine exhaled, and looked down. "Do we really have to?"

"You are the only ones who can go without arousing any suspicion. Nobody is going to wonder what the Princes of the Kingdom are doing in the Stellata. On the contrary, we can use the event as a distraction for what you two will be really doing there."

"Care to explain?" Blaine asked sullenly.

"Training the new _itinerante,_ of course."

"Training him? Are you serious?" Kurt asked, a bit taken aback. He had thought they would just go to help a little bit, but not to train another _itinerante_.

"Yes, you two are second class _itineranti_ , you're qualified to train members of our brotherhood, at least with the basics. His master will be Cesare when the time is right, but right now you two will be his masters. Besides, he's from your world Kurt and from your country too; he comes from a place called New York."

Kurt and Blaine shared a quick look. They both knew that if Kurt hadn't met Blaine more than five years ago, New York would have probably been his home now.

"Cesare informed me that he's the strangest boy he's ever met. He even has blue hair…"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other again. An internal conversation was going on between them, it was clear that neither of them wanted to go, but deep down they knew they had to.

"Is there a way that someone else can go instead of us?" Kurt asked tentatively, and already anticipating the answer.

"Do you know any other _itinerante_ from your world?" Ray said as a response. "You're the only one who can help us now, Kurt. You can ease him into our world, help him understand our traditions. The risks to which he is exposing himself as a member of our brotherhood."

"But I did all that without anyone's help." Kurt said.

"Yes, this new _itinerante_ can do that too, right?" Blaine agreed.

"He could, if he hadn't been sent straight into the Smythe's center of power...you two, better than anyone, know what that family is capable of doing if someone gets in their way. They don't have mercy upon their enemies, and we are that for them. The war between the Smythes and the _itineranti_ was declared a long time ago. Are you willing to risk this boy's life just because you two are scared of whatever you're scared of?"

Blaine and Kurt stayed silent for another minute. They both were deep in thought, evaluating all the pros and cons, though it looked like this whole plan had just cons.

"Please...we need your help." Ray said. "I could probably go and help you in two weeks or so, just in time for the Stellata. I contacted some other members of our brotherhood and they will be there too during the event...just in case. Your grandfather just confirmed his assistance, Kurt."

They all knew that Edward Lombardi wasn't really Kurt's grandfather, but in these past years the bond between them had strengthened so much that in a way Kurt considered Doctor Lombardi as a true member of his family.

"Will you really be there for the race?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I will be there. But I need you to help me with this boy during these weeks."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Fine," Blaine finally said, "send a note to the Smythes informing them of our assistance to the Stellata. But, if they try any funny business, Kurt and I won't stay there, understood?"

Ray just nodded. "I'll ask the servants to prepare your carriage."

o-o-o-o-o

Rinaldo was having breakfast alone at the Smythe's palace. Since his eldest son and daughter, Renzo and Silvia had married and his wife had passed away a couple of years ago, breakfasts at the palace had become more of an individual activity. He usually waited for his brother to join him—his youngest sons very rarely joined him—but today the Pope was attending some last minute diligence with one of the cardinals of the Fontana's Kingdom.

"Your Grace." Enrico, his servant, walked in carrying a letter. "This message just arrived for you, it's from Bellezza."

Rinaldo took a sip of orange juice and grabbed the letter. It was, indeed, from Bellezza. The sealing was from the Anderson's palace. The Anderson's coat of arms was unmistakable.

He opened it not so carefully and read the note to himself.

"Well, well, well…" he murmured under his breath, "this is certainly an unexpected surprise." He said.

"Is everything okay, master?"

"It is…" Rinaldo said, taking a bite from his breakfast, "it seems that we're going to have some distinguished guests during this year's Stellata. Please Enrico, tell the servants to prepare one of our guest rooms for the Princes of Bellezza, but make sure is nowhere near Marcus's chambers. I don't want to give explanations."

"As you order, Your Grace. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, just inform the servants to expect our guests. It says here they will arrive today."

"Who's coming?" Sebastian asked, making his way inside the dining room as Enrico walked away.

"Sebastian, good morning, my son. What a pleasant surprise. Please join me." Rinaldo said, pointing to one of the twenty something empty chairs.

Sebastian sat down and asked again. "Who's coming?

"The Princes of Bellezza, my son."

"Cooper and Charlotte?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"No," Rinaldo replied, shaking his head, "Kurt and Blaine."

Sebastian just gulped slowly.

o-o-o-o-o

A horse-drawn carriage pulled to a stop outside the Horsemaster's house in the Twelfth of the Ram. Two passengers descended, one tall with straight short brown hair, the other, a bit shorter and with curly black hair. The dark-haired one jumped down with a light step and offered his arm for the other man.

The two of them looked around them in evident curiosity as they stood on the cobbles of Remora in the early morning air.

"Here we are, my love." Blaine exhaled.

Kurt had no time to answer before the door of the house opened and a large, grizzled man stood before them.

"Your Highnesses!" He said, his eyes lighting up. "We finally meet! I'm Cesare Montalbano, I'm so glad to meet you both."

Kurt and Blaine walked to the man. "We're just Kurt and Blaine." Blaine said.

"No way!" The man said. "You are the Princes of this Kingdom."

"And we are also your brothers so, please...just Kurt and Blaine." Blaine said.

"Most certainly." The man said, hugging them both. "You must meet my Carlo—you're much of an age. Come in, come in. Teresa will give you a hearty breakfast."

"We really appreciate it, but we can't stay much, they are expecting us at the Smythe's palace." Kurt said, smiling politely. After all these years it was still unnerving to meet members of their brotherhood.

"Of course, but I won't let you go there with empty stomachs. Besides, I want you to meet our new member. He'll be here soon."

o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian, his father and his uncle were making yet another tour of the stables in Remora. This time, however, Sebastian hadn't been left behind.

Wherever they went the Remorans, although startled, were honored by the visit. Stable after stable they showed off their racing horses—the gray and the chestnuts, the browns and the bays, the roans and piebalds.

After two days of visits, there were no many horses to see. Rinaldo and Francesco had left the Scales till last since due to the alliances and enmities of the different Twelfths, the relationship between the Scales and the Twins despite being cordial was tense by the fact that they both shared and ally and enemy: the Lady—the Twins most valuable ally, and the Scales mortal enemy.

The Scale's Horsemaster, Benvenuto, greeted the Ambassador, the Pope and Sebastian cordially enough, but still, Sebastian noticed that it irked him to see the green and purple ribbons—the colors of the Twins—in his stable and it took all his reserves of politeness to keep the anger out of his voice.

"This is our mount for the Stellata, my Lords." The Horsemaster said as neutrally as he could. "Il Corvo."

Sebastian felt an immediate sympathy with the black horse. He was proud and highly strung like all the best Reman horses, but he was also beautiful, with strong lines. Sebastian would have loved to ride him. That, of course, was out of the question and the Ambassador brought their visit to the stable of the Scales to an end as soon as he decently could.

"That's that, then." He said to his son and brother as soon as they were back on the street. "Duty done. Now we've visited them all. What did you think about the last one, my son?"

"A real beauty," Sebastian replied sincerely, "a pity it won't win."

Rinaldo gave him a quizzical look. "Prophesying are you? There's no winner till the race is run."

"Oh, yes." Sebastian said ironically. "One of Remora's most ancient sayings. And it might have been true when it was first said. When the Stellata was run fair and above board—before it was all rigged in favor of our family."

The Pope and Ambassador looked at each other. It was unusual of Sebastian to behave like that, he had always been a very good son, but since his mother had passed away he had changed. That much the Smythes brothers had noticed.

"I think you both need to talk. I'll go back to the palace." The Pope informed them. "You better bring your kid to his senses." He warned his brother.

"I'm not a kid." Sebastian murmured under his breath.

"Well, you are acting like one." The Pope said, walking away without saying goodbye.

The Ambassador walked his son down the street into a little square near the Porta della Luna. There was a very modest inn that looked almost empty.

"There's no one inside. We can have a quiet talk in peace." He said, certainly not wanting to have that sort of conversation in broad daylight, especially when they were still somehow close to the Twelfth of the Scales.

The inn-keeper brought wine for both of them and a large plate of sugary cakes, which only Sebastian paid any attention to.

"There's obviously something on your mind." Rinaldo said, eyeing his son as he contemplated the cakes. "Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"It's this city," Sebastian said evasively, through a mouthful of crumbly pastry, "it's so...false. Everything's divided up so neatly and everything runs according to the rules. And yet when it comes to its precious race, all the rules are broken. It's the Twelfth that can afford the biggest bribes that wins. And you've made sure that the Twins are on top for the past ten years."

The Ambassador looked around cautiously. Even in neutral territory, there were things best said in a low voice if they had to be said at all.

"You know how much this city believes in omens and portents," he said quietly, "if the winner isn't the Twins or the Lady, they would take it as a sign that our power is waning."

"It could be the Lioness, the Scorpion or the Goat if it comes to that," Sebastian said, "our family rules all their cities."

Rinaldo sighed. There were things that his son still didn't understand. This city didn't work as the rest. They had rules—important rules. It was of course maddening that Remora housed these ancient feudal loyalties within itself. But the tradition of each Twelfth owing allegiance to one of the twelve city-states went back centuries and it couldn't be changed overnight. Of course, all its citizens were Remorans and when outside the city they had nothing but fierce loyalty to it. Two Remorans in a foreign city would sit and drink together even if they were from rival Twelfths, but within the city itself a sort of madness reigned all year around, from one Stellata to the next. It was especially so in the weeks surrounding the race itself, and the streets were more dangerous the closer they were to the Campo, which was also the racetrack. Out by the city gates, all fourteen of them, people were fairly relaxed and that was where the stables were. But the segmented pattern of the circular city meant that each Twelfth narrowed to a deadly dagger-point aimed at the heart of the Campo. It was suicide to stray outside the boundary of your Twelfth on the day of the Stellata.

"Father?" Sebastian said, when he noticed that his father had zoomed out for a minute.

"I'm sorry," he said out loud, "I was thinking about what you said, but like I already told you. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Nothing you can do or you nothing you don't want to?"

"Both."

Sebastian sighed. It was always the same with his father.

"Why did you bring me here? Yesterday you left me behind, why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Can I know them?"

"No."

"Then, why I'm here today? I know you're up to something, I only wish I knew what. Isn't it time you to tell me what you have in mind?"

Rinaldo thought for a minute. "Fine, if you insist." He said, and Sebastian just nodded. "I've been wanting to talk to you because I want you to get married."

"To whom?" Sebastian asked, trying not to lose his temper.

"To your cousin Beatrice."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine were in the comfortable living room of Cesare's house in the west of the city, near the Gate of the Ram. Their hosts had made a hearty breakfast indeed, of fresh baked rolls and fig jam and great bowls of milky coffee. Cesare's little children were playing in the yard under Teresa's—his wife—supervision as she fed the hens and collected eggs.

Kurt and Blaine, after the stiff politeness of their first greetings to the other _itinerante,_ were beginning to relax. Particularly Blaine, who was talking animatedly about the new _itinerante_ with Cesare. Kurt, on the other hand, was a little quiet. He felt a bit strange to hear of someone of his world. It was true that Talia was his world now, but he couldn't just forget that he had been a twenty-first-century boy, and the idea that he might meet someone from his own time was excitingly disturbing.

"I bet this whole thing has something to do with Merla." Blaine was saying, when Kurt finally paid attention. "I mean, a winged horse it's a good omen, but it also means danger, right? So perhaps that's why we have a new member in our brotherhood. I didn't want to believe it, but maybe that's the reason. I don't know how much you know about Kurt's experience, but Ray thought he was brought to Bellezza mainly to save my father's life."

"And my own life, B." Kurt pointed out.

"True...but perhaps this new boy also has some problems in his world and he was brought here so he can learn to solve them and help us with this great danger Ray insists is coming. How? I don't know, but he's here for a reason."

"Well, your theory doesn't sound so wrong, young man," Cesare said, "but, in what he could help us? I mean, who could be in danger? Yes, we are in the heart of the Smythe's power, but unless there's something we don't know, then I don't see why we would have to worry. I refuse to think that the emergence of a new member is always related to a lethal danger."

"That's what I'd like to believe as well," Kurt said, "but it is a great coincidence that just in the year when a winged horse is born a new _itinerante_ appears. Before moving permanently to this world I used to believe in coincidences, now I'm not sure."

There was a light tap at the door. Cesare went to open it while Kurt and Blaine continued discussing the topic.

"I think you're right, my love. I don't think it's a coincidence that we have a new _itinerante_ just now when there's a winged horse. Everything we know about these miraculous animals indicates some sort of danger. And having a new _itinerante_ in this hotbed of villainy just makes it even more clearer. Something's about to-" Blaine stopped in his tracks.

A tall figure with a silver nose ring had just walked into the room. He was all disguised as a Talian boy with ragged robes and even a hat to cover the hair, but it was clear for Blaine that he was not from there.

"I promised you two more _itineranti_ , didn't I, Elliott?" Cesare said, smiling all proudly.

Kurt stood up to look at the boy, and his jaw fell open when he saw the figure standing in front of him. The boy was disguised, but recognizing was going through both their eyes.

"Kurt!?" Elliott exclaimed—and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Cesare's house chaos reigned. Kurt had turned deathly white, Carlo, who had walked behind Elliott was clearly terrified with the sudden vanishing, and both Cesare and Blaine were completely at a loss.

"Do you know him?" Blaine asked, and Kurt just had time to say he did, when Elliott was back.

Kurt seemed to be the only one who had understood what had happened. He led Elliott to a chair and asked Cesare to bring him a drink. Elliott sat in silence gulping some rough red wine, without taking his eyes away from Kurt.

Elliott was feeling a bit woozy now and didn't really understand why he had re-entered the same scene he had left so precipitately. It had taken him at least one hour to get back to sleep—which was what Cesare had explained that he had to do to go back to Talia. He must go to sleep holding the talisman and thinking of Remora. It had been much easier earlier in the night, before his fright over seeing Kurt.

Back in Remora it was as if someone had pressed a _'pause'_ button and the scene had been frozen at the point where he had left it.

"If you make the journey twice during the same period of time," Kurt was explaining, "the same night or the same day, you can end up back in here moments after leaving it. It's not common, it happens when the _itinerante_ didn't mean to leave."

"Then, why did he leave us at all?" Carlo asked, looking warily at Elliott as if he were a ghost or some sort of apparition.

"I think he must have fainted when he saw me," Kurt said, "and he must have been holding his talisman. If you lose consciousness in this world, while you have the talisman, even if you aren't thinking of home, you will end up in our-I mean, in your world. It's sort of a default setting."

Kurt was speaking directly to Elliott now, who was nodding; it all made a sort of sense.

"Elliott comes from the same part of the other world as I did," Kurt explained, "well, he used to be from where I lived. We were neighbors, we lost contact when he and his family moved from Lima to Columbus when we were just kids. What I don't understand is, why did you pass out? I mean, it's not like we have changed that much. We look almost the same. A bit older, but you haven't changed a bit."

"You were dead." Elliott whispered, still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"I beg your pardon?" Cesare asked.

"He was dead, in my world." Elliott explained, still fixing his eyes on Kurt. "My dad works at the local mortuary in Columbus and one day, like five years ago or something, he arrived home saying that you'd passed away, Kurt." Elliott took some more wine. He needed the alcohol to keep his emotions at bay. He was still in shock. "Burt told my dad that you'd suffered an attack a couple of months previous to that and that probably that's why you'd done what you did."

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew what his dad had said to the few people that had learned about his death. It had been Ray's idea, to avoid any complications, he had said.

"What did he do?" Carlo asked quite intrigued.

"He killed himself." Elliott said. "Your dad said he called 911, but by the time the paramedics arrived you were dead. They found toxic substances in your body, Kurt. Everybody thought that you'd committed suicide. That's what your death certificate says anyway. Your dad was devastated or so my dad told us. There was no funeral. Your dad incinerated your body and parted ways. We never understood why if you'd died in Lima, they had taken your body all the way to Columbus to be incinerated. I thought it was some last dying wish or something, but-" he trailed off.

"There's so much I need to explain." Kurt said.

In all the five years he'd been in this world this was the first time he had to explain what had happened with his body back in Lima. His family and closest friends knew the truth, the others...well, they assumed he was fine and living some fancy life in Italy with Blaine. They were not that wrong, though. He was fine and living a fancy live with Blaine, but in Talia. In a different world.

"How could you do that to your dad?" Elliott asked really outraged. He had recovered from the initial shock and now he was angry. For years he had mourned the death of his childhood friend and now it turned out that he was more than alive.

"He knows the truth, Elliott." Kurt said.

"He-" Elliott trailed off.

"Yes, he knows. I know it's hard to believe, but he knows."

"But, you are really dead in our world, right? I mean they incinerated a body!" Elliott said alarmed.

"I had to die in that world to be able to live in here." Kurt explained. "I'll explain everything to you later. Can I see your talisman?"

Elliott uncurled the fingers of his right hand. The wings had cut into his fingers leaving red marks; he had been clinging on to it so hard, but he let Kurt take the little horse and examine it.

"It's like our Merla." Carlo said.

"I wish we could have met her." Kurt said.

"Where is she?" Elliott asked a bit alarmed. With the shock of seeing Kurt he'd forgotten about the foal. They were supposed to move her from the Ram's stable and take her to another place nearby.

"She and Starlight are in Santa Fina." Carlo said. "We took them there last night after you left. We trust the Smythes won't find her there. Though there is still a risk. Unfortunately, they have a summer palace in Santa Fina too, but they won't use it since they have to be here for the Stellata. And we can trust the Horsemaster there."

"Could I go and see her?" Elliott asked.

"Of course." Cesare said, "it's not far. You could be there and back in hours."

Kurt handed him back the little model.

"Keep it safe," he warned him, "the Smythes would be as interested in your winged horse as in the real one." Kurt said, and Elliott nodded. "But let me introduce you to my husband, Blaine Anderson, Prince of this Kingdom and Duke of Bellezza."

"Elliott Gilbert...or Gilberti." Elliott said, taking Blaine's hand. "That seems to be my name in here."

"Well, I was renamed here too." Kurt said, smiling friendly. "I'm an Anderson now."

"Because you married." Elliott said.

"Yes." Kurt said, sharing a soft smile with Blaine.

"There's something I don't understand, though. I'm a _itinerante_ from another world, or so Cesare tells me and he could tell that because I don't have a shadow. But you clearly have a shadow and yet you come from the same world as me. Is that because you died?"

o-o-o-o-o

After the conversation with his father, Sebastian stood up abruptly and ran away. He had told his father that he couldn't marry his cousin since he didn't like girls and the only thing he had gotten as a response was a dull, _'You blew your chance with the Prince of Belllezza, is that or the church.'_ And Sebastian was still shaken, hearing his father's plan had been quite a shock to his system.

He had run with no direction and now he was at the stables of the palace. Apparently, what he needed was to get away, and a fast ride on a fresh horse seemed like the right way to do it. Since his mother's death two years ago, Sebastian had changed a lot. He no longer cared about getting richer or getting the crown; he knew he was the loose end in the grand scheme of the Smythe's plans. There was no other title for him to inherit and no obvious work for him to do.

"Good Morning, Your Excellency," the Horsemaster said, "I have a mount saddled and ready for you—Bacio, the bay mare."

"Thank you." Sebastian said, looking affectionately at the mare. She was his favorite horse in the palace, not a race-winner like any of the horses that would be competing in the Stellata, but a smooth ride and a beautiful animal.

"Where are you going, Your Excellency?"

"I don't know…" Sebastian replied, mounting the mare, "don't tell my father I was here." He said, leading Bacio out into the yard and galloping at full speed.

o-o-o-o-o

"Where shall I begin?" Kurt said. He, Carlo and Elliott had left Cesare and Blaine back in the house and taken the road West out of the city walls through the Gate of the Ram. They had been sent off to continue with Elliott's education about Remora while Blaine and Cesare tried to contact Raymond and Doctor Lombardi to share with them what had happened with Elliott, and while some servants prepared the carriage for Kurt and Blaine to go to the Smythe's palace.

"Well, for starters...how did you get here?" Elliott asked. They were sitting on the small wall of the farm just outside the city.

"Today, I arrived by carriage," Kurt said, smiling, "but I suspect that's not what you want to know. I came from Bellezza. That was the city I first traveled to more than five years ago. That is where I live now—it is my home."

The three young people remained silent for some seconds. Carlo was rather in awe of this elegant man, who despite being about the same age as him, had known such wonders and, to top that, was the Prince of the Kingdom. Kurt was a _itinerante_ and Carlo still wasn't sure what that meant. Carlo had been told that both Kurt and Blaine were apprentices to Signor Armati, the most distinguished _itinerante_ in all Talia and that they were under the protection of Doctor Lombardi who besides being the founding father of the brotherhood, was Kurt's adoptive grandfather. And now Kurt had turned out to be not only a visitor from another world and member of the Royal family of this Kingdom, but a friend of Carlo's own personal _itinerante—_ the mysterious boy with blue hair and no shadow.

"There is nowhere in our world like Bellezza," Kurt eventually continued, "it looks like Venice, except that everything gold in Venice is silver in Bellezza. They don't value gold here, you know; it's silver their most precious metal. Bellezza is a city visited by people from all over the world—not just Talians—because of its incredible beauty. It looks like one of those cities ripped out from fairy-tale books. And as soon as I arrived in it I felt like I could belong, you know? It felt right. Nobody there or here for that matter, cared about me being...different." He stopped and took a deep breath, then plunged back into his story. "I can't tell you everything I know in one day. I have spent years here trying to learn as much as possible as apprentice to Ray—he's wonderful, one of the cleverest, most magical people I know—he taught me everything about being a _itinerante_. He was the one who took my talisman to our world."

"What was your talisman?" Elliott asked curiously.

"A notebook from Bellezza," Kurt said, "but I can't use it anymore." He stood and paced up and down in front of the wall. "As you can see, I have a shadow now. I'm still a _itinerante_ , but from this world to yours. I have a new talisman," he said, slightly touching his wedding band, "I have made the journey back there quite often in the past few years just to visit my family and friends."

"Does everyone think you're dead? I mean, in our world?" Elliott asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Like I said, a few know the whole truth, so they know I died there in order to be able to live here, but other people have no idea. My dad was very careful when everything happened, they just think I live in Italy with Blaine."

"And your shadow?"

"I don't have a shadow there…"

"What happened to the other _itinerante_ from our world, Doctor whatever?"

"Lombardi." Kurt said, trying not to laugh. It was clear that Elliott was having the same difficulties he had once had to keep up with all the names, people, and information about this world. "After years of traveling back and forth between that world and this one, he traveled to Bellona for the last time more than 10 years ago to escape a death sentence in England. And then later, he found he had a shadow here and realized he must have died in his old life."

"What do you do in Bellezza?" Elliott asked. "Besides learning about _itineranzza_ and being a Prince?"

"In my spare time?" Kurt asked smiling. "Clothing design...but being a Prince and a _itinerante_ takes most of my time. There's always so much to do."

"How exciting!" Carlo exclaimed. He had been paying close attention to the whole story. "We're the same age and you've had so many more adventures than me. I mean, I've done nothing except ride horses and help my father in the Twelfth. And you've traveled among worlds, moved here and married a Prince. It makes my life here seem very dull."

"I have a feeling it's not going to stay dull," Kurt said grimly, "you can't be the son of a _itinerante_ in one of the main cities of the Smythe's clan and not be in danger."

"I didn't know he was a _itinerante_ until yesterday," Carlo confessed, "and I still don't know what it means."

"You and me both." Elliott said, patting his new friend's back. "And I'm supposed to be one!"

"It's a traveler between worlds," Kurt explained, "at least, one between Elliott's world and ours. The travel can be in either direction, but the talisman—the device that helps the _itinerante_ make the journey—comes from the world that is not the _itinerante's_ own. It's not that complicated, actually."

"Why do you think you two were chosen?" Carlo asked, rather shyly. "You must be very special in some way if you two got the chance to experience this space-time traveling."

Kurt and Elliott snorted in unison.

"Not at all, in my case." Kurt said.

"Nor mine." Elliott added.

"Unless…" Kurt said and then stopped, confused.

"What?" Elliott asked.

"I've had plenty of time to think about this," Kurt went on, "I have wondered whether my talisman found me because I would have been doomed in my own world anyway or not. I mean, although I decided to stay here for many reasons, including my own selfishness to be with Blaine forever, sometimes I wonder if I hadn't stayed here what would have happened to me in that world. And I can't help but think that I would have died anyway. I had a very miserable life, Elliott…you wouldn't know. We stopped seeing each other when we were just kids, so I wonder and I hate to ask you this, but are you quite well in your own world? Like emotionally and so?"

But Elliott didn't have time to answer because in that moment, Carlo's little brother came by to announce them that the carriage was ready and it was time for Kurt to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After hours of galloping Sebastian found himself entering his family's summer palace in Santa Fina about ten miles away from Remora. It was the most lavish of all the Smythe's homes after the palace in Remora. It had been built by the second Duke of Remora, his grandfather, who had been too busy making money to get married until he was sixty-five.

Despite his age he had gone on to sire three sons, the oldest Rinaldo, when he was sixty-three and the youngest, Francesco, ten years later. The family tree of the Smythe was very complicated.

Sebastian had three siblings, one older brother and a sister, Renzo and Silvia, and a younger brother—Marcus. Marcus was his favorite person in the world. Sebastian knew that his little brother was the cleverest of all the brothers and the must fun to be with. Due to some accident Marcus had had when he was a kid, he couldn't walk properly and that had limited the young Smythe in a way Sebastian couldn't even start to comprehend. But his brother hadn't allowed his disability to ruin his life. On the contrary, he was a very joyful young man with a great imagination. He could make up the most wonderful games inside the palace. The happiest hours of Sebastian's life had been spent with his brother in that same summer palace, acting out his invented romances of knights and ghosts and hidden treasures and maps.

Sebastian exhaled and stepped inside the palace. His life was about to change forever and he didn't know what to do about it. He was thinking about what his father had said as he made his way up one of the endless staircases. When he reached the great arched loggia overlooking the main entrance to the palace, realization hit him. If he got married, then he already knew who was going to replace his uncle as Pope when the time came. The only other Smythe man available at the moment—Marcus.

Sebastian started breathing heavily, standing on the parapet, surveying the countryside. His body was full with rage. His father could ruin his life if he wanted, but not his little brother's.

"Not his." He whispered, and touched his face, realizing that he had been crying the whole time.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine arrived to the Smythe's palace and were received by an overwhelming amount of servants who immediately started to take all their trunks to carry them inside the palace so they could settle in.

"How many times have you been here?" Kurt asked his husband, when he realized that unlike him, Blaine didn't look surprised or impressed by the ostentatious palace.

"Enough times," Blaine replied nonchalantly, "but the last time I stayed in this palace I had only twelve years old. It hasn't changed much since then, though...same outrageous ornamentation."

"But when I was recovering from the attack you came to the Stellata, right?" Kurt asked, remembering those old times when Blaine traveled from everywhere just to be with Kurt while his body healed.

"I did, but I didn't stay here. The Smythes were staying at their summer palace back then in Santa Fina, so we stayed with them there. It's not far from here, one hour or so by horse." Blaine informed, as they made their way inside the main entrance.

Rinaldo Smythe and the Pope were already waiting for them there.

"Welcome to Remora, Your Highnesses." Rinaldo exclaimed, opening his arms as a welcoming sign. "We're very delighted to have you both here for this year's Stellata."

"Thank so much for your very kind welcome." Blaine said, not forgetting his manners. "My husband and I are delighted to be here representing not only our family, but Bellezza as well."

Kurt just smiled because he knew that Blaine was lying just to be polite. They both were anything both delighted to be there.

"I can't deny that we were really surprised when we received you letter this morning, Your Highnesses. We thought you'd never honor us with your presence." Rinaldo said.

"Not at all," Blaine said, exchanging quick greets with the two brothers, "we've been planning on coming for years, right, my love?" He asked and Kurt nodded to confirm the lie. "But some other responsibilities with our duchy and some compromises with the crown got in the way."

"But now you're here." Rinaldo said, now greeting Kurt. "I see that you didn't bring any company." He added. "Very unusual, I have to say."

It was common for wealthy families to travel with their personal serving-maids whenever they visited different cities, Kingdoms or even countries, but Kurt and Blaine were different. They always traveled alone.

"But never mind, you'll have plenty of servants here at your disposal." Rinaldo continued. "We have prepared you some of our finest chambers. We hope you enjoy your stay. It's been years since we've had such distinguished guests staying in this palace."

"Almost a decade." The Pope said. It was the first thing he had said since they had arrived. He had limited himself to nod and smile when required—as per usual.

"We also prepared a lovely dinner in your honor, Your Highnesses, so I invite you to go to your chambers to rest for a bit and join us in the dining room in about an hour." Rinaldo said.

"Thank you." Both Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Look how lovely they are, brother." Rinaldo said to the Pope. "Five years of marriage and they still reply as one."

Kurt and Blaine shifted a bit uncomfortable. Francesco and Rinaldo were staring at them with some strange looks.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you in a while." Blaine added, taking Kurt's arm and walking away to follow the servant who would take them to their chambers. He was clearly trying to get them away from that uncomfortable situation as fast as possible.

Kurt followed without second thoughts, but he couldn't help but notice, as they made their way away from the main entrance, that Francesco had leaned over to whisper something to his brother, and by the look on Rinaldo's face, it was something quite amusing.

o-o-o-o-o

After spending some hours in Santa Fina, Sebastian rushed back to Remora. He had almost forgotten that he had to be at the palace for the special dinner his father and uncle had prepared for their guests—the Princes of Bellezza.

Sebastian took the marble stairs of the palace two at a time. The servant at the door had told him that the Princes were in their chambers getting ready for dinner and that meant he still had time to see Marcus. He arrived to his brother's chambers and opened the door, running to where Marcus was and embracing him.

"Brother," he gasped, "I had to see you. Father wants me to get married!"

Marcus returned Sebastian's embrace affectionately, looking into his brother's troubled face.

"Who is he?" Marcus asked. "You don't seem very happy about it."

"Of course I'm not very happy," Sebastian said, rather bitterly, "and it's not a he, father wants me to marry cousin Beatrice. Father knows I'm not attracted to woman, but he doesn't care, brother. Not that I expected to have much say in the matter in the end, you know how father is...but that's not the worst part about this. There's something else troubling me even more."

"What?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Remember I told you I suspected that father was up to something?"

Marcus nodded.

"I had begun to think father wanted me to enter the church."

"And, are you disappointed?" Marcus asked surprised. His brother had never been a very religious man.

"No, no, no" Sebastian said, impatiently pacing the room, "you don't understand. It's not just about me. If I get married, then-" He trailed off.

"Then, what?"

"Don't you get it, brother? You'll be the next Pope in the family!"

Marcus was stunned, his quick mind understood it all. He was not the beautiful youngest son fit to bear a crown or marry into any of Talia's princely families. No woman or man could be expected to look at him. So he could be relegated to the church, whose priests did not marry. He would grow old, having known no affectionate touch but that of his mother, who rest in peace, and his siblings. And by the time Uncle Francesco died, Marcus would be an eligible cardinal. The election would be rigged and he would be Pope.

Marcus loved his father, but he had no illusions about him. Since his accident more than a decade ago, he knew his father had mapped out his whole dull future. And although a tiny part of his brain didn't even mind, he was still doubtful. He knew he could become a great scholar-priest, write treatises on philosophy, become an expert of fine wines. He could see it all. But he was only a seventeen year old boy, even if a very clever one, and he hadn't quite accepted that his active life was over.

Sebastian looked stricken. "I can't let this happen to you. We have to think of another way. There are some-" He trailed off. He had never talked about that with his brother. "There are some guests in the palace." Sebastian finally said.

"I know." Marcus said, rather sadly. He was never allowed to be out of his chambers when they had visitors. "The Princes of the Kingdom. One of them is the boy with whom father wanted you to get married, right? The one you liked."

Sebastian nodded. "I'm over him now, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that-" he hesitated a little, "-they, or at least one of them is a very powerful magician. He's a _itinerante_."

Marcus made the good fortune sign. "You never mentioned that."

"I know," Sebastian sighed, "I informed father, and although he tried to prove it, he never could. But I saw something five years ago during their wedding, brother. It was like magic! One second he had no shadow, the next one it was there. I'm not crazy, Marcus. I know he is one of them. If not, why is father still so interested in them after all these years? We know the Royal Advisor is one."

"We suspect he is one, we don't know for sure." Marcus corrected his brother.

"It's the same." Sebastian said. "We know that they exist and we could ask for their help. I'm sure that they have skills that can make you better. Then you wouldn't have to be Pope. You could do whatever you want. Marry a girl or a boy, travel..."

"You think?"

"It's worth the try."

"But, didn't you say that they both hated you? As far as I know there seems to be enmity between the Andersons and our family."

Sebastian nodded. "But I could try to win them over, right? I know Blaine liked me. If we hadn't been forced to flirt and court each other all those years ago, I'm sure we'd become friends. He's a nice man."

"Is he the _itinerante?"_

"No, his husband is...although he could be one too. They both were at the University of Padavia. We know it's a hotbed of powerful scientists after all."

"I'm not sure, Seb. What if you're wrong?" Marcus asked, doubtful.

"And, what if I'm not?"

Marcus remained silent. He didn't want to get his hopes up. It was easier to resign himself to have a miserable life than to hope for something and had it crushed like his leg was since the accident.

"I'm going to help you, brother." Sebastian stated. "Even it that's the last thing I do."

Marcus's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, little brother. I have to go to this special dinner father arranged for the Princes, but don't go to bed just yet, okay? I'll come back as soon as I can. We can make a plan. I know they will be staying here until the Stellata, so we have a couple of weeks to persuade them to help us." He said, quickly wiping the tears from his brother's face and walking away.

o-o-o-o-o

After the pretentious dinner, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their chambers in complete silence. They were aware of the couple of servants, who at Rinaldo's request, were tailing them everywhere.

Once inside the room, Blaine dropped into the huge bed and sighed. "What a day!" He exclaimed.

"I know," Kurt agreed, walking to open one of their trunks and taking out a red velvet bag, "I still can't believe Elliott is the new itin-" he stopped, "the new scientists."

"Is it weird?" Blaine asked, resting his head in one arm to be able to see his husband.

"A little bit…" Kurt confessed, "I never thought I'd get to see someone from my old life in here. It's bizarre." He said, taking out a framed mirror from the velvet bag.

It was the same mirror Raymond had given him as a wedding present all those years ago, and that he had been using to communicate with his family in the other world.

"Any luck?" Blaine asked, pointing to the mirror.

"No," Kurt exhaled, "I'm starting to worry."

"Don't." Blaine said, standing up and reaching his husband. "They are fine. Your dad told us they would be on vacations, right? He left us a note there. Maybe they decided to stay for another week. Give them some days, my love."

Kurt nodded. "You're right." He said, putting the mirror back in its bag and placing it on top of their nightstand. He wasn't scared of someone finding it. Only a real _itinerante_ or someone trained properly could use it. It was a very safe device. If anyone without the proper training tried to see through it, they'd only see their own reflection. Kurt still didn't know how Ray made them, but they worked. It was amazing.

"Did you see how Sebastian was acting during dinner?" Blaine asked, lacing his arms around Kurt's waist—as he always did. "I almost didn't recognize him. I think he's changed."

"You think he's really changed? I'm not so sure…" Kurt said, putting his own arms around Blaine's neck. "Once rotten, always rotten."

"Maybe...maybe not, I really don't care." Blaine confessed, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I just found it strange, that's all."

"It was…" Kurt said, quickly unbuttoning his husband's doublet, "but let's forget about Sebastian, the Smythes, Elliott, this weird city and let's focus on us."

"What do you have in mind, huh?" Blaine asked seductively.

"Hmmm...several things." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck. "And they all involve less talking and more kissing."

Blaine laughed and captured Kurt's lips. Maybe they were in the lion's den, but that didn't mean they couldn't still enjoy themselves while they could.

* * *

 **Well, this is it for now. What do you think about Elliott knowing Kurt from childhood? I wanted them to be connected somehow to help me explain what happened with Kurt's body back in his world when he "died." Also, as you have noticed I'm giving Sebastian (as requested) a second chance ;) Anyway, the next update will be up (if everything goes according to plan) on Friday, so I'll see you soon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new update! First of all sorry for the long delay. The girl who is proofreading all the chapters had some stuff on her plate and was unable to finish them last week, the good news is that she did the next update already so I'll post them tomorrow at night to give you all time to finish these 5 chapters first. Anyway, I'm excited and nervous about these few chapters because they are kind of the breaking point of one of the many plots of this fic. Try not to kill me if you leave any review XD I promise that everything will be fine. Like usual, more notes at the end of CH11.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Elliott was expected in the stables of the Ram. A horse had already been saddled for him.

Carlo smiled at him. "We're going to visit Merla." He said.

Elliott smiled broadly and looked at the caramel horse that was waiting for him.

"Shall I give you a leg up?" Carlo asked hesitantly.

Elliott shook his head. Maybe it had been years since the last time he had ridden a horse, but he still remembered how to do it. He had been doing it since he was a kid. "I know how to do it, but thanks." He said. "Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"We sent a letter to the Smythe's palace very early this morning, they said they would meet us there." Carlo informed.

The two of them walked their horses up the cobbled street to the Gate of the Ram and through it. They trotted alongside the city wall, passing the Gate of the Bull and that of the Twins, until they reached the broad road that lead North from the Gate of the Sun. They quickened their pace galloping in full speed.

o-o-o-o-o

"I'm taking you out." Sebastian said, entering his brother's chambers. "You have been locked up in here for too long."

"But...the Princes are here." Marcus said matter of factly.

"They haven't come down for breakfast yet." Sebastian informed him. "Besides, father is going to take them to see the horses. Nobody needs to know that we escaped from here."

"Where do you want us to go?" Marcus asked, a spark of excitement was crossing through his eyes.

"Santa Fina."

"But, how?" Marcus said. "I can't ride." He said, limping away a few steps so that his brother couldn't see his expression.

"You can sit in front of me." Sebastian said gently. "Surely you wouldn't mind that, right? If you don't want us to go all the way to Santa Fina, we could go down into town and I could buy us some _sorbetto_ there, though you know none _sorbetto_ can beat that of Santa Fina."

Marcus suddenly felt an urge to see something outside the great palace. His hopes had crushed with his mother's death, but now they were reviving in spite of himself. Perhaps one day he would lead a nearly normal life again. At least he could make a start by going out with his brother to a little adventure.

"Santa Fina sounds great." He said, and was rewarded by one of Sebastian's huge crooked smiles.

o-o-o-o-o

"So, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked, as soon as the servant of the Smythe's palace left the room. They were just getting ready for breakfast when one of the servants came into their chambers to inform them of the invitation Ambassador Smythe had extended them to visit the horses in the Twins' Twelfth.

"We can't say no to the Ambassador, my love." Blaine said. He was standing by the balcony admiring the view while Kurt finished getting ready.

"And we can't leave Elliott going around Remora without any training. Besides, we were supposed to visit Merla today. We already told them we would meet them there."

"I know, but if we say no to Rinaldo, he could suspect something and we don't want him tailing us all the time, do we?"

"Of course not, but then, what do you suggest? We can't be at two places at once." Kurt said. He was now completely dressed.

"I don't know…"

"We could split." Kurt suggested.

"What?"

"We could split. I mean, one of us could go with Elliott and Carlo to Santa Fina, and the other one could humor our host."

Blaine hesitated a little bit. It was not that Kurt's plan was bad, actually it was the best solution for this particular situation, but they had been doing everything together in the past five years, and splitting now that they were in Smythe's territory didn't sound like the best idea.

"I could go with Elliott since we're from the same world and everything, and you could entertain the Ambassador." Kurt said tentatively, and hoping that his husband agreed. He didn't want to spend the day following Rinaldo Smythe; he'd rather visit Santa Fina. He wanted to meet Merla, after all Pavarotti was his father.

"So you want to have all the fun, huh?" Blaine protested. "And leave you husband to the mercy of the Smythes."

"You can handle them, B...you're better at this than me." Kurt admitted. "Please?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine," he agreed, "but know that I'm not happy about this."

"Does this help to improve your mood?" Kurt asked, leaning over to leave a soft kiss in one of Blaine's cheeks.

"Maybe…"

"What about this?" He said, now kissing him on the lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you more." Kurt said. "You're the best husband in the world." He added. "I'll see you at night, okay?"

"Are you going so soon and without having any breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"I'll eat something with Elliott and Carlo. I have to go all the way to Santa Fina, B."

"Fine...then I guess I'll see you at night." Blaine said.

"Of course." Kurt said, giving him a last goodbye kiss. "I'll be missing you."

"Me too…" Blaine whispered, but Kurt was already out of the room, "...me too."

o-o-o-o-o

Santa Fina was a revelation to Elliott. He had thought that Remora, with its narrow cobbled streets and sudden sun-filled _piazzas_ was the most amazing place he had ever seen, but Santa Fina seemed to consist entirely of churches and towers.

The main church, on what Carlo told him was the market square, was built like a fortress, with a broad flight of steps up to the front door. The steps were never empty; priest, pilgrims and tourists were constantly going to or coming from the church. Elliott could tell that this little hill-town was older than the present city of Remora.

"What are you thinking?" Carlo asked, when he noticed that Elliott seemed lost in thought.

"It's like a film set," Elliott said, "I can't believe it's real."

"I don't know what that means," Carlo said, frowning a little bit, "but I know what you mean about it not seeming real. People often feel that way about Santa Fina."

They turned off up a side street and walked their horses through a maze of little alleys, finally emerging outside the town to the West, where there was a large complex of stables, much bigger and greater than the ones in the Twelfth of the Ram. Kurt was waiting for them in the yard.

"How did you arrive so fast?" Elliott asked surprised.

"I'm a very good rider." Kurt explained. "When I first came here I was a complete disaster, but Blaine taught me some tricks and now I'm almost an expert. I couldn't compete in the Stellata, though."

"Your horse is Pavarotti, right?" Carlo asked, and Kurt nodded. "Pavarotti was the sire we used with Starlight. Merla's father." He explained to Elliott. "He's a very beautiful horse. We just sent him back to Bellezza. He will be home tonight."

"I wish I had met him." Elliott said.

"Don't worry, when the Stellata is over we could invite you to Bellezza. It's safer there for the _itineranti_ anyway. You're going to love my city." Kurt said, smiling friendly at Elliott.

The three men led the horses into the stables and waited for Alberto, the Horsemaster of Santa Fina. He was a large jolly man who welcomed the young people heartily and showed them where they could leave their horses. As soon as the animals were installed and given food and water, Alberto took them through the stables to show them around.

They passed a farmhouse, where Alberto lived, and went behind it to what looked like an old barn. One of Alberto's grooms sat outside on a bale of hay, whittling at a piece of wood with his knife.

"Everything okay, Diego?" Alberto asked as they passed inside.

"Yes, all quiet." The groom said. He was clearly guarding something and, like all guards, he was bored with his duty.

It was dark and dusty inside the barn. Kurt gave his outfit an approvingly nod. He had opted for the dark clothes and now that he could see all the dust, he was thankful for that. Otherwise he would have arrived to the palace all grimy.

A horse whinnied from the shadows at the back and they all instinctively went towards it. As their eyes become adjusted to the gloom they could make out the shape of a beautiful pale gray mare.

"Hello, Starlight." Carlo said affectionately, and the mare tossed her head in recognition.

"She's gorgeous!" Kurt exclaimed. He now knew a lot about horses and he could see that she was a fine animal.

"Wait till you see her foal, Your Highness." Alberto said proudly. "Come on girl, you can trust us."

It seemed to Kurt as if the mare hesitated a little, looking carefully at him and Elliott, as if checking if they were friends. But she obviously felt at home with Carlo and Alberto. So she moved aside a little and Kurt couldn't help but gasp. He knew what he had come to see, but the sight was still impressive. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

The black filly was perfectly made, with the blurred outline of a young animal still growing. But there, on her back, lay folded a pair of glossy black wings, something known only in legend.

"How she's grown!" Carlo exclaimed. "Father was right. He said these winged ones grew faster than ordinary horses."

The wings had grown in perfect proportion. Their feathers were less downy than they had been at birth and, as they watched her, Merla lifted and stretched them as naturally as she arched her neck. It was a breathtaking sight.

"How long before she can fly?" Carlo asked.

"Soon now," Alberto said, "but we can only take her out at night. We can't risk her being seen."

o-o-o-o-o

After having breakfast alone at the palace, Blaine went to one of the offices to find Ambassador Rinaldo, who, as the servants had informed him, was waiting for them to go to the official visit to town.

"Ambassador…" Blaine said, making his way inside the room.

"Your Highness!" Rinaldo exclaimed. "Come in, come in...I was waiting for you. Where's your husband? Please don't tell me he's indisposed."

"No, not at all." Blaine said, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "We had already agreed to visit the Ram's stables. You know Bellezza pays allegiance to the Ram, so my husband went to fulfill our duty in name of the city."

"Of course, of course...I understand." Rinaldo said. "Then we shall only be the two of us. I am afraid that my son can't go with us either."

"A shame." Blaine said, trying to be polite, though internally he was thanking the Lady, God and every holy being for their mercy. One less Smythe to worry about.

"A shame, indeed."

o-o-o-o-o

The journey hadn't been as bad as Marcus had feared. He let Sebastian lift him in his strong arms and place him in front of the saddle, where he clung on to the horse's mane. His right leg dangled uselessly, but his left knee came up and instinctively pressed against the horse's flank. Sebastian had soon been up behind him, passing his arms around Marcus' waist to hold the reins.

And they traveled slowly into the town of Santa Fina. It was filled with life; stallholders called out their ware in the market square, customers haggled loudly, dogs barked, birds wheeled around the many towers, the sound of chanting came from the big church.

They made their way around the edge of a square and out through an arch on the other side. They were heading for a place that had been a favorite of theirs since they were kids. A tiny shop behind the church where they made the most exquisite _sorbetto_ in all Talia. A _sorbetto_ was a frozen dessert made from sweetened water with flavoring; typically fruit juice or fruit pulp, wine, and/or liqueur, and very rarely honey.

Sebastian dismounted and tied his horse to an iron ring in the wall. Then helped his brother to slide off the horse's neck and propped him up until his sticks—the ones he used to walk—were restored to him.

As they sat on chairs outside the ice shop, spooning up the cold crystals of frozen apricot and melons, the notes of a traditional _viola da mano_ tumbled and splashed through the warm still air.

"That is beautiful." Marcus said to his brother. "Let's get closer to take a look."

o-o-o-o-o

Elliott, Carlo and Kurt left the stables in a daze. They were going to explore the town and come back for the horses later. Elliott was silent, thinking about how fast Merla was growing. It seemed impossible, but yet again, everything in this world seemed like that.

Kurt, on the other hand, was as intrigued by Santa Fina as Elliott seemed to be. When he had first arrived he had skirted the town to save time, and so he had missed the extraordinary square. Even though he was a Talian now, he couldn't help seeing Santa Fina through twenty-first-century eyes. Having Elliott with him intensified it. He was now seeing this world from the viewpoint of a new _itinerante_ just as he had done over five years ago.

"What do you think?" Elliott asked, when he noticed Kurt admiring the beautiful _piazza_.

"It reminds me of Montemurato," Kurt replied, "it's one of the cities of the Kingdom, I went there with Blaine after we got married. The city is known as the city of Towers because it has, literally, a lot of towers, though those are a little rounded, not like these ones. It's a beautiful city, though."

There was so much that Elliott didn't know about Kurt's new life. He wanted to ask him about every aspect of it, but he felt shy in front of Carlo.

"You should see inside the church, then," Carlo said, "it's famous for its paintings."

The three young people climbed the steep steps up to the undecorated facade of the church. They passed out from a brilliant sunshine into the darkness in a matter of seconds. The church was dimly lit at the altar with large candles and the air had a strong smell of incense.

Once their eyes adjusted, they could see that the walls were covered with paintings. Elliott could make out scenes from the life of Christ. But suddenly he spotted a side chapel with other subjects on the wall—Leda and the Swan, Andromeda and the sea-serpent—and there was also Pegasus, flying through the painted clouds. He pointed him out to Carlo and Kurt.

On the floor was a circular marble inlay that was a bit like the Campo delle Stelle. It showed all the signs Carlo had explained to Elliott around the edge and was divided up like the great _piazza_ , except that it didn't show the Sun and Moon segments, there were just small symbols indicating the sectors that Carlo had said—Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. It would have been quite out of place in a church in Manhattan that was for sure, but it seemed natural in Santa Fina.

They were all very quiet in the church, clearly overawed by the atmosphere, but they eventually came out into some cool cloisters, surrounding a grassy square with a fountain in the middle. And from beyond the cloisters, they all could distinctly hear the sound of music.

o-o-o-o-o

To say that Blaine was bored was an understatement. The official visit to the horses in the Twins' Twelfth was over and although Blaine had loved the animals, there was nothing else for him to see. He already knew the city. He had been visiting since he was a kid. There was nothing new Rinaldo could show him.

"So…" Rinaldo finally said, when he realized that his visit to the town was more than over, "since you already know the city, what do you say if we go back to the palace and open a bottle of wine while we talk about business. I would love to hear your opinion about the proposal I'm going to give to the regent of Volona."

"I beg your pardon?" Blaine asked a bit taken aback.

"To balance the territories between our families." Rinaldo elaborated. "I think it's only fair that the last free city falls to us...since Fortezza now belongs to your family. Don't you agree, Your Highness? That way the Kingdom would be balanced again. Six city-states for the Andersons, six for the Smythes."

Blaine avoided the impulse to shake his head and yell at the man. "You know what?" He said, keeping his emotions at bay. "I think you're right, Ambassador. This conversation needs a good bottle of wine."

o-o-o-o-o

In a little square behind the church cloisters an old man sat playing with a guitar-like instrument known in Talia as the _viola da mano_. The vihule or _viola da mano_ was a guitar-shaped instrument with six double-strings—paired courses—made of gut. Its body was constructed from thin pieces of wood, bent and curved in round shapes to help with the acoustics. The musician had straight white hair falling below his shoulders and an expression of intense concentration. He played without reference to any written notes and a small crowd had gathered around him, drawn by the purity of the melody. A young woman stood at his shoulder and, as soon as the last cascade of notes had reverberated to an end and the applause began, she moved briskly among the listeners, holding an old blue velvet hat, which soon grew heavy with silver.

Three young men on the edge of the crowd, two of them wearing red and yellow, the colors of the Ram, and one silver, the color of nobility, dug into their pockets. On the other side of the square, two others, who had only just arrived, asked the woman if the man could play again. The younger of those two had a twisted leg and leaned heavily on two sticks.

The young woman went and bent over the old man, who sat with his eyes closed, oblivious of the people gathered around him.

"Papa," she whispered, "will you play some more? There is an injured boy who wants to hear you."

The old man nodded, opened his eyes and put his hands back on the strings. Everyone in the square fell silent as the musician paused a moment and then played an even more beautiful piece of music.

All the listeners in the square were entranced. For Carlo it stirred visions of riding Arcangelo to victory, carrying the banner of the Stellata to the cheers of his Twelfth. For Kurt the music brought back memories of his husband and long evenings of his childhood with his family back in Lima. For Elliott, it told hauntingly of unrequited love and lost idylls. For Sebastian, it conjured up a vision of a man—a man he still didn't know, but who grabbed his hand and pulled him to him. For Marcus, it was as if he really had been transported to a higher existence. It was a day he would remember for the rest of his life. His brother was with him, he had ridden a horse again, tasted anew Santa Fina's _sorbetto_ and now he was listening to the sounds of heaven. He hadn't left the palace since his mother had died, so it was incredible that after two years his life was starting again.

The spell lasted a full minute after the musician stopped playing. This time the hat was even more full of coins. Kurt looked up and saw that it was getting late. He couldn't stay more time. He had to go back to the Smythe's palace.

"I have to go," He informed Elliott and Carlo, "but keep enjoying the music, I know my way back. I'll see you tomorrow at the Ram." He said, walking away.

Elliott and Carlo nodded and tried to get closer to the musician now that the majority of the crowd, seeing that there was no more music, started to drift away.

When they almost reached the musician both Carlo and Elliott froze. There, speaking to the young woman and the old man, was Sebastian Smythe.

"Run." Carlo whispered, but Elliott shook his head.

"I want to ask what instrument is that. It looks like a guitar, but it isn't. I've seen enough in my life to tell." Elliott said rather curious.

"It's a-" Carlo started to say, but it was too late. Elliott was already standing next to the Smythe man, who by the way, hadn't noticed their presence. He kept talking to the musician.

"That was sublime," Sebastian was saying, "I hope you can come and play for my uncle." He took a seal-ring from his finger and gave it to the silent musician. "Present this at the palace in Remora at any time and I shall have you and your companion treated like royalty."

Carlo clutched Elliott's arm.

"I thank you so much, young man," the musician said to Sebastian without taking the ring, "but I play for no one but myself." He said, grabbing the young woman's arm and walking away.

"Don't go!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I didn't mean to offend you. Will you come back with us to our _palazzo_ to take some refreshment, at least?"

"There are places nearer at hand for refreshment." The musician said. "I should be glad of food and drink, Raphaela." The man added, looking at the young woman.

"Then let this kind gentleman buy it for you." She said.

"I should be happier if you, kind sir, invited these young men too." The musician said, pointing to where Elliott and Carlo were standing. "They seemed to be very invested in my music, and when two souls are attracted by the same melody, they may become friends." He said.

Sebastian finally looked at them and shock went through his eyes, although he covered it quickly with a smile. "Of course."

No one was saying anything as they made their way to the nearest inn. Sebastian had ordered food and drinks for the group and now there was silence while they waited for it to be brought. The old man sat calmly in their midst, his instrument now wrapped up in a sack and propped against a wall. He was apparently unaware of the tensions around him.

"I should like to know who my hosts are," he said, "not their positions in society," he added, "just the names."

"Of course," Sebastian said, "I am Sebastian Smythe and this is my younger brother, Marcus."

"He's the injured one." Carlo murmured to himself.

Everyone in Remora knew about the existence of Marcus Smythe, but it had been years since they had last seen him. The poor boy had suffered a terrible accident when he was a kid and since then, his family had enclosed him in the palace. Every now and then people had spotted him near Santa Fina, where Norah Smythe, his mother, used to take him for a stroll. But since she had passed away the boy had practically vanished.

"And you are?" The man said, now looking at Elliott and Carlo.

"I'm Carlo Montalbano, and this is my friend Elliott Gilberti." He said, pointing at Elliott who couldn't tear his eyes away from the oldest of the Smythe.

"I am Aurelio Zanetti," said the musician, "and this is Raphaela, my daughter." He said, but did not expand about himself. "I see you two are from the Ram."

Carlo and Elliott nodded.

"I was there yesterday. In fact, I think I saw you two talking with the Prince of the Kingdom. The one who comes from the other land. He was also there at the square today. He seemed to enjoy my music too." The man said.

"We're acquaintances." Carlo explained. "He and his husband come from Bellezza, the Ram pays allegiance to the City of Beauty. For years the royal family has honor us with their presence. You could say that the Princes are our friends."

Sebastian looked a bit taken aback, but he composed himself and made a decision. He looked toward the two other boys and said. "If they are your friends then you must know them well. Is it true that Prince Kurt is a _itinerante?"_

Carlo froze, but Elliott could see a glimpse of interest in Sebastian's eyes, as if Kurt intrigued him. And completely misreading the meaning behind it, he spoke up. He didn't know why, but he wanted Sebastian to notice him too. Kurt was great and all, but so was he.

"He's not the only one," he said, "I'm a _itinerante_ too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Elliott!" Carlo cried horrified by his friend's careless revelation.

"That word should not be used lightly, young man," Aurelio said, "or spoken at all except in private, between trusted friends. You don't know me. If what you say is true, I could be a great danger to you. And so could these young men."

It was true. Elliott knew he had been more than careless. Who knew what dangers he might have brought to Kurt and the rest of his friends. He suddenly felt quite miserable. He had just opened his mouth to get Sebastian's attention, _but at what cost?_ They had warned him about the Smythes.

"Don't be too hard on him." Sebastian said, making both Carlo and Elliott to look at him. "I already suspected it. My family has some sort of feud with the...with your people, but I'm not interested in that anymore. A few years ago I would have probably handed you over to my family. I did it with one of your kind once, but I've changed. My father has crossed a line that I'm not willing to follow. The only reason I want to meet a you-know-what, is to see if you can do something for my brother."

Elliott smiled a bit relieved. It was clear that Sebastian wasn't the evil man that the other _itineranti_ had described him. _How could a man whose only concern was his younger brother be bad?_ He didn't want the _itineranti_ for something bad, on the contrary, he just wanted them to help his little brother. Elliott understood the downside of living in the sixteenth century. Even a family as wealthy as the Smythes couldn't heal a son if he had been hurt as badly as Marcus seemed to have been.

At that moment a serving-man came out with filled trays. Everyone was hungry and there was no more discussion except for what was needed in a sharing meal. And, strangely enough, by the time their appetites had been satisfied, the animosity seemed to have evaporated.

"Where did you learn about the you-know-what?" Elliott asked Aurelio.

"We are travelers. We do not concern ourselves in the politics of the Kingdoms of Talia or any other country. Having no land of our own, we are not interested in disputes over who rules patches of earth. We only have interest in other travelers, from wherever and whichever time they come. We meet people on our journeys and we strive to learn from them. The last place we were in, I befriended one of your own. The man was wise and learned. I believe there's a misconception about that order."

"I agree," Sebastian said, "I've heard they are very powerful. But I was brought up to believe that they are powerful in a dangerous way, and that they hold the key to some important mystery that could help Talia, but they refuse to use it for the common good."

Elliott made as if to interrupt, but Sebastian gestured him to wait.

"I know, I know. I no longer believe that to be true." He turned to his brother. "It hurts to say it, but I think that father put that idea about, so that he could get hold of whatever secret it is. And I don't think that he plans to use it to help the people of Talia."

There was silence around the table. Carlo's opinion of the young Smythe had somehow just gone up. It was hard being both Remoran and a Ram; all such citizens had the problem of divided loyalties. Being from Remora meant that they should pay allegiance to the Smythes, but since the Ram was traditionally connected with Bellezza, the Rams distrusted the Smythes. But this was the first time he had even encountered any of them. Stable boys, even the sons of distinguished Horsemasters, did not normally socialize with the children of the rich families.

Elliott felt thoroughly out of his depth. He barely knew who the Smythes were or why they were sworn enemies of the _itineranti_ , but he didn't think of Sebastian as one. He looked sincere.

"Believe me," Sebastian continued, "I am not trying to find out anything that will help my family with any plot. The only thing I want to know is-" He was saying when both, Aurelio and his daughter, stood up.

"I think it's time for us to go. We have a journey to continue."

"But-" Sebastian started to say.

"We thank you for this lovely meal, sir. It's been a real pleasure to meet you, your brother and your new friends. Take care of yourselves and-" he said, now looking at Elliott, "if what you said is true, then you were sent here for a reason. Look inside yourself and find your purpose."

Elliott tried to say something but nothing came to him. The man gave them all a last sweet smile and walked away, leaving them all frozen in their places.

After what felt like hours, but were mainly a couple of minutes, the four remaining men stood up and walked out the inn too. Carlo, being his usual serving self, put an arm around Marcus to help him walk, or better said limp to the door. Elliott and Sebastian stood a few steps behind talking to each other.

"Is it hard to be one?" Sebastian asked.

"You mean...?" Elliott asked, avoiding to say the word _itinerante_.

Sebastian nodded.

"Not really...I never planned to be one, I think it kind of chose me?"

"How?"

"I don't know…" Elliott said, "what that musician said is true, though. My friends told me I was sent here for a reason, all previous _iti-you-know-what_ have been sent here to help in some way or the other."

"How's your world like?"

"Chaotic." Elliott replied, thinking about New York and the rivers of people that flooded the subway stations every morning.

Sebastian smiled. "Do you think that a more experienced you-know-what could help us? I mean, my brother?"

"Why do you want them to help him?" Elliott asked curiously. It was obvious that Marcus had a disability, but he seemed to be handling well enough.

"He's my brother," Sebastian said as a reply, "the only good thing left in my life. He deserves better."

Elliott smiled. Carlo, Kurt, Blaine, Cesare and all the other _itineranti_ could say that the Smythes were the devil in the flesh, but what Elliott was seeing in Sebastian's eyes was compassion, kindness and unconditional love for his brother. An evil person would never feel something like that for another human being.

"Don't worry." Elliott said, grabbing Sebastian's arm in a reassuring way. "Perhaps I don't have experience, I'm pretty new to all of this, but give me some days, okay? I'll find a way to help you. I promise."

A huge smile, the size of Texas, crossed Sebastian's face and Elliott realized that the Smythe man was one of those people who a genuine smile made them look more handsome—if that was even possible.

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt finally made it to the Smythe's palace, he rushed into the thousands of halls and stairs to get into the chambers that their hosts had assigned for them. He wanted to see his husband and tell him all about his day; the conversation with Elliott, the musician that was playing at the square, and most importantly the visit to Merla—the beautiful winged foal. But when he entered the room he found Blaine already asleep. Considering his husband's position in bed, Kurt knew he had no meant to fall asleep. He was dressed in his pajamas, yes, but he was on top of the covers—as if waiting for Kurt.

"B…" He whispered, but as usual, his husband was out.

Kurt sighed. It had taken him way too long to be back because when he had gone back to get his horse, Alberto, the Horsemaster, hadn't been around, so he had had to wait for him for quite some time. And last thing he had known, the day had slipped away and the sky had turned black.

"I love you…" He whispered, while he placed a blanket to cover Blaine.

Kurt changed into his pajamas and grabbed his mirror. He knew that back in Lima it was barely dawning, but he really wanted to see his dad. He missed him, even though he had seen him less than two months ago when they had last visited them.

Kurt looked and looked in the mirror, but nothing changed. The same image his dad had left for them was still there, intact on the other side. It was a piece of paper with a very hideous drawing of an airplane and the message, _"We're on vacation, don't worry. We love you! B & C." _

Kurt sighed and put the mirror back in its bag. If he were in his world then he could just call his dad and make sure he was okay, but in here there were not such things as cell phones or even telephones. They were too far back in time. And that made Kurt to roll his eyes and also to panic almost immediately.

 _Was he longing for his world?_

He couldn't. It was stupid, _right?_ He couldn't long for something he couldn't have.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. That place was not his world anymore, this was his world now. His only world. But for some reason, he couldn't get rid of that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What is happening to me!" He whispered, extinguishing the candles that were still lit. He knew he would have to sort out what this meant on his own. He couldn't worry Blaine with stupid midnight thoughts. Especially «those» midnight thoughts.

"Goodnight, honey." He whispered, leaving a soft kiss on his husband's temple and lying next to him.

o-o-o-o-o

"And now what?" Carlo said, as he and Elliott prepared everything for the _itinerante's_ travel back to his world. A bed and some clothes had been set in Carlo's room for Elliott to use as a place to travel back and forth between New York and Remora.

"Now what, what?"

"What are we going to do with what happened today?" Carlo asked, getting into his own bed. Elliott was still stripping out of his Remoran disguise.

"You mean what I accidentally revealed?"

Carlo just nodded. He wasn't sure if he would have used the word _'accidentally'_ to describe his friend's slip this afternoon.

"Look," Elliott said, "I know you don't trust the Smythes. None of you do and that's okay. I'm new here and I'm aware of the risks and everything, but I trust him. I don't think he's the bad guy you all say he is. Maybe his family is bad, but he seems sincere. At least to me and I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"If the others find out they are going to kill us."

"They don't have to find out. We can tell Kurt that after he left us today we went back for our horses and came here. They don't have to know we had lunch with Sebastian and Marcus."

"Okay, fine." Carlo said. "I won't say anything, but by the Lady, Elliott! If someone gets hurt because of this, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Relax, Carlo. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me."

"You better be right." Carlo exhaled resigned. "You better be right."

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine didn't know if he was still dreaming or not, but the warm touch of Kurt's lips against his own felt almost too real to be just a dream. He could taste his breath and feel the wet trail that his tongue was leaving in its attempts to make his way into Blaine's mouth.

"Good morning, B." Kurt said, and Blaine opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"I missed you." Kurt confessed, leaning over for another kiss. This time Blaine's lips moved accordingly; synchronizing with Kurt's in the way they both enjoyed.

"Good morning, indeed." Blaine said, trying to catch his breath. He could never get tired of kissing Kurt, it was perhaps, his favorite thing in the world. Although looking at Kurt's eyes and making love to him were also his favorite things. "I waited for you last night."

"I know," Kurt said smiling, "you fell asleep on top of the covers, so I grabbed some blankets to cover us both. I didn't want to sleep away from you."

Blaine smiled. "And, how was yesterday?"

"Amazing!" Kurt shared excitedly. "Merla is so beautiful. Her wings are so strong and she's just a few days old. You have to meet her, B. She's the prettiest thing in the world. Although I knew she had wings and everything, when I saw her spreading them I nearly cried. She's unbelievable."

"I'm glad to hear she's fine. And what happened with Elliott?"

"I think he's going to do okay. I mean, yeah, he comes from a very eccentric part of that world, hence the hair and all, but he's adapting very quickly. He knows a lot about horses, so he's going to be helpful for the Ram too. I told him all about the Smythes and I warned him to stay away from them as much as possible, so I trust his judgment. Besides, Carlo is all the time with him, so he will keep him away from them."

"That's good, we don't want another encounter with that family."

"No we don't...and then, guess what?" Kurt asked, clapping his hands all excited.

"What?"

"We were in Santa Fina, right in front of the church and an old man with a _viola da mano_ was playing and it was so beautiful. I've never seen a street musician before."

"It must have been a manoush or zinti. They are travelers, not like us, but of this land."

"Like gypsies."

"Something like that. They are very good at fortune telling. Do you remember all those years ago when we went to town before we got married and a man insisted on reading us his cards?"

"Oh, yes. He said something about danger and ran away. It was weird."

"He was a zinti. I could tell because of his exotic clothes with brilliant colors."

"Oh, well...zinti or not, he played beautifully. But now tell me about your day. How was it?"

Blaine sat in bed. "Boring." He said. "Rinaldo showed me the horses and then since I already knew the city we came back. Then he shared with me his plan to get Volona, can you believe him? He shared with me, the Prince of the Kingdom, his plan to get a city that it's clear that our family is also trying to get."

"Did he really do that?"

"Yes," Blaine exhaled, "I think he was testing me to see if I, for some reason, revealed our plan."

Kurt laughed. "That man is crazy, but he can keep dreaming, he won't get Volona and very slowly, he'll start to lose all the other cities as well. You'll see." He said, standing up from bed and grabbing his clothes.

"I know," Blaine said, mirroring his husband's movements and grabbing his own clothes, "by the way, today we have to humor our hosts yet again. He wants us to go for a ride around town with his sons."

"His sons?" Kurt asked, already getting dressed. "You mean Sebastian and what's the name of the one ruling Cittanuova? Renzo? Help me with the cloak." He asked Blaine.

"Yes, his name is Renzo and no, he meant Sebastian and Marcus." Blaine said, helping his husband with his cloak.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, Marcus his youngest son."

Kurt was confused for a minute, but remembering what he knew about the Smythes he said. "Oh, that's right. The one who suffered an accident when he was younger, right? The one that nobody ever sees."

"The very same." Blaine agreed, finishing getting dressed.

"Well, I appreciate the invitation, but I can't go. I told Elliott I would see him today to continue with his lessons."

"But-"

"There's so much he needs to know, B. I can't leave him like that."

"I know, but you are not going to be his master. The others will be here for the Stellata. We agreed to keep an eye on him, give him some training, but just the basics. His master will train him. He needs a first class _itinerante_."

"I know," Kurt said, checking his attire one last time in the mirror, "but we are qualified to train him and I want to leave him ready so that his master doesn't have to explain the basics to him."

"But we also have other commitments here, Kurt, we are not here just as _itineranti_. We are here as Princes of this Kingdom and Dukes of Bellezza. I can't keep going to everything the Smythes come up with on my own. We are a team. We are married." Blaine said, he was not mad, but there was certainly something about this situation that was starting to bother him.

"I know." Kurt said, getting closer to Blaine to lace his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you tomorrow, okay? I'll tell Elliott that I won't see him and I'll stay with you all day to do whatever we have to do to please the Smythes." He added, giving Blaine a quick kiss

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine." He agreed.

"Have fun with Sebastian and Marcus then." Kurt said, walking to the door.

"You too." Blaine replied, watching his husband leave. "I love you." He exclaimed, but the door was already closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Blaine made his way to the main entrance of the Smythe's palace after breakfast. Sebastian, dressed in a blue doublet with a black cloak, was already waiting for him there.

"Blaine, it's a pleasure to see you. I'm glad that you've decided to join us for this ride. Where's your husband?" Sebastian asked, greeting Blaine by the hand in a very polite, but yet friendly way.

"We still have some things to solve with the Ram about the Stellata."

"Of course," Sebastian said, "then, if he's not going to join us, let's go. It's been too long since father allowed Marcus to go out of the palace in an official visit with guests. He's very excited about it."

Blaine nodded and together, the two young men made their way to the carriage that was waiting for them. It was a black structure with the Smythe's coat of Arms engraved on both sides. They were very similar to the Anderson's carriages, with the small difference that the Anderson's ones had a Royal insignia at the top of them.

"It's easier for my brother if he can sit comfortably." Sebastian explained as they reached the carriage.

"Of course," Blaine said, "you sound very fond of him." He stated. It was obvious in the way Sebastian talked about his brother that he loved him very much.

"He's the only good thing left in this family." Sebastian admitted.

"You've changed." Blaine pointed out.

"I learned the hard way." Sebastian confessed, climbing into the carriage.

Blaine smiled and trailed in behind Sebastian. Marcus Smythe was inside, dressed in some elegant clothes that matched his also green eyes. Blaine could also notice a pair of sticks placed on the floor next to him.

"We met when we were younger, but we both have changed so much." Blaine said, extending his hand in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you again, Marcus."

"My brother has told me so much about you." Marcus said, taking Blaine's hand and smiling at him.

The carriage started to move forward and in less than two minutes they were out of the palace and in their way to who knows where. It made Blaine feel very strange to be riding out with people he had been taught him from birth to fear, distrust and to consider his enemies.

"Take the South road," Sebastian commanded the coachman, and the carriage rolled out over cobbled streets of the city, got to the Campo and turned South down the broad street of the Stars and the Moon Gate.

"I met one of your husband's people. He's nice." Sebastian said out of the blue. Until now the three men had stayed in complete silence just contemplating the beautiful view through the window.

Blaine turned around dramatically. "I beg your pardon?"

"A _itinerante._ " Sebastian said simply. "Marcus and I had lunch with him yesterday. We liked him."

"Seb liked him more than me." Marcus added, smirking at his brother.

Blaine didn't know what to do or what to say. _Was this some kind of trap?_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know the truth, Blaine. I know that your husband is a _itinerante_ and that Elliott, the man we met yesterday, is one too."

Blaine wanted to scream and run and also ask for an explanation, but no words seemed to be coming out of his mouth. _How had Sebastian learned about the itineranti?_ And most importantly, _why was he talking about them like that? As if they were...friends._

"I'm sorry, I can see that you're very surprised," Sebastian said, "I've always known it. You and I both know what I saw at your wedding, Blaine. Kurt was a man with no shadow and then suddenly he had one. Now I understand why. He's a _itinerante_. Don't worry, I'm not interested in the secrets of their brotherhood or anything. That's in the past. I just want some help, for my brother. That's all."

Blaine stopped breathing for a second. He felt trapped inside some sort of nightmare. Sebastian Smythe, the man who no less than five years ago had handed Kurt over to his family was asking help from the _itineranti_. Blaine didn't know what to make of this unexpected conversation. When he had first climbed into the carriage a few minutes ago the last thing he had expected was this. He wondered if he could trust them. Sebastian seemed pretty changed, he was no longer that arrogant, haughty and cruel boy he had met; he seemed nice and almost sincere. Marcus was all right, a shy boy due to his condition, but a good kid. But they were Smythes...brought up by birth to be evil.

"I'm just telling you this because, like I told Elliott yesterday, we need the _itineranti's_ help." Sebastian said, getting straight to the point. "You better than anyone know how powerful families work in this Kingdom. You and I were supposed to get married just to assure some territory."

Blaine nodded—he knew that.

"My father has plans for us. There are no more important positions for me to take in the Smythe's scheme of power, that's why he wants me to marry one of our cousins, and although that's not what I want, you can say that I'm okay with it. I've done some terrible things in the past and I know that I don't deserve to have a happy ending, but Marcus does." Sebastian said, and Blaine didn't know what to do or say. It was the first time that he had seen sincerity in Sebastian's eyes.

"If my brother cannot be cured," Sebastian continued, "he will be made to enter the church. He's the last marriageable Smythe left and because of his condition, my father doesn't want to pair him up with anyone. He will be Uncle Francesco's replacement when the time is convenient."

"And you don't want that?" Blaine asked Marcus. He was starting to feel sorry for the Smythe boys.

The younger boy looked pensive. "Not really," He said slowly, "not if I have a choice. I'd rather go to the University like you all did and find out about philosophy and painting and music."

Blaine tried to picture Marcus at the university of Padavia. The palace that served as the faculty facilities had thousands of thousands of stairs. It was obvious that Marcus' dream would never come true unless he could walk properly, or else he'd have to be carried to lectures.

"Is there anything the _itineranti_ can do that could help my brother?" Sebastian asked Blaine. There was an edge of anticipation in his voice. "He has the best doctors in all the Kingdoms of Talia and they can do no more. Only a superior skill, such as a natural philosopher knows about, could give him a chance of recovery. I know the _itineranti_ are powerful scientist."

Blaine thought that the _itineranti_ were, indeed, scientist. He was one himself. He knew all about alchemy. He was a learned scholar. Maybe not powerful like his masters, but a scientist nonetheless. And in all his knowledge he couldn't find a way in which they could possibly help Marcus. _How could potions to cure the body, powders to make beautiful fireworks and parchments of alchemy treaties could help a boy with a shattered leg?_

"So?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked around. Marcus was watching him intently. Blaine hesitated and just when he was about to speak Marcus said to his brother. "I don't think that he can do anything for me. We are Smythes after all."

"We _itineranti_ do not discriminate based on family." Blaine said, not realizing the weight of his words. Until now Sebastian had referred to Kurt as the _itinerante_ , but with the way he reacted to Blaine's words, it was evident that he had no idea that Blaine was one himself.

"You are a _itinerante_ too?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and very reluctantly nodded. He knew he had gotten himself in trouble the moment he had started to feel sorry for his companions.

"Please!" Marcus begged. "If there's anything you know, share it with us. Can the _itineranti_ do heal bodies?"

o-o-o-o-o

Elliott and Kurt were walking around the Ram. Carlo had gone to do some training and left them alone for some time. The two boys decided to go and get more familiar with the streets of the Twelfth. Elliott was still new here and it was Kurt's first time in Remora after all.

"So...how are you finding this world?" Kurt asked when they reached the end of the Ram's portion. They were standing very near the Campo now.

"Like a dream." Elliott confessed. "The first time I went back to New York I thought it all had been that...a dream. I usually take sleeping pills and antidepressants, so I thought I had made everything up. But it felt so vivid that I couldn't help it and I made some google research. I found a lot of interesting stuff, though, but not about Remora but Siena. It was all so bizarre because the city and its traditions looked like this city but not really. This place is even more beautiful."

Kurt smiled, remembering exactly what he had felt when he had first traveled to Bellezza. "I get the feeling, it was the same for me. I also thought it was a dream, sometimes I still think of it like that. The beauty of this place is mind blowing. When I first went to another city that wasn't Bellezza was right after I got married. Blaine took me to see all the places he could. And since I was still kind of new here, more than once I reached inside my pocket to get my phone and snap a picture." He laughed.

"How can you survive without that? I mean, without a phone, technology...WiFi!" Elliott asked a bit alarmed.

"I don't know...I was never the social kind of guy back in Lima, I used my phone to read stuff and to talk to some of my friends, so not having it wasn't a challenge. The internet and the other stuff, well...I guess you get used to it." Kurt said sincerely.

"But when you go there, I mean back to our world, isn't it even weirder?"

"It was at first," Kurt confessed, "but then I started to think of it as something from there that I had to use while visiting. Like you probably feel about these clothes and stuff."

"And Blaine? Does he go with you to see your family?"

Kurt nodded. "We always travel together and he's pretty good with all the technology. My brother taught him all about it."

"You have a brother?" Elliot asked a bit surprised. The last time he had seen Kurt his mom had just died and he was an only child.

"My dad remarried when I was in high school and Carole, his wife, has a son. His name is Finn, we were in the same high school and he was my friend before he was my brother."

"That's kinda cool." Elliott said.

"It is." Kurt said, smiling, but his smile died quickly in his lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just that I haven't been able to talk to my family in some weeks and talking about them kind of reminded me of that, but it's okay."

"Talk to them? Can you talk to them from here?" Elliott asked stunned. As far as he knew there was not a single device that allowed such thing in this ancient world.

"I can't talk to them like with phones or stuff, but I have a mirror. It's connected to an equal pair that my dad has in his possession. We can see each other and share written messages." Kurt explained, but noticed that Elliott looked conflicted. He wasn't understanding anything, so he took out from his cloak the red velvet bag that he had been carrying around and showed Elliott the mirror.

"Is this real?" Elliott asked, holding the mirror as if he were holding some sacred child.

"Yes, Ray gave it to me as a wedding gift." Kurt said.

"Cesare says that what they do, I mean what we do is not magic but science, but you have to admit that this can't be science, right?"

Kurt laughed. "It is science," he said, "it took me a while, years actually, to grasp that concept, but everything in here is science."

"Then you'll have to give me the book that explains the science behind a mirror like this one because in my poor understanding of things this can't be anything but magic." Elliott said, handing over the mirror to Kurt, who put it safely inside his pocket again.

"One day I'm sure you'll get the concept. But enough about me, tell all about you. I want to know everything about your life in the big apple." Kurt said.

"Uff, I don't even know where to begin." Elliott said.

"What do you do there? Are you still studying? Working?"

"Both." Elliott said. "It took me a while to get in college, but I'm in my last year now. I'm in the Drama program at NYU." He went on, describing Kurt his life; what he did for a living, all his adventures as a New Yorker, the Broadway shows he had seen and loved, the celebrities he had met. In sum, all the things that Kurt never got the chance to experience in the big old city.

"Are you okay?" Elliott asked after a while. He had finished his rambling about New York when he had noticed that Kurt had zoomed out.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking what my life would have been if I'd never come here."

"Do you regret it?"

"What? Moving here?"

Elliott nodded.

"No, not at all. I'm very happy here, but having you here is weird, you know. Like you're incidentally a walking version of what my life would have been if I had never met Blaine."

o-o-o-o-o

After thinking about it like for five minutes straight, Blaine made up his mind. In a leap of faith he was going to trust the Smythes. "If I tell you what happened to me and Kurt," he said, "you must both swear not to tell anyone else, particularly your father."

There was a short silence, while the two boys wrestled with their feelings about his family. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"We swear." The both said. And to Blaine's surprise, Sebastian stopped the carriage so that they could both kneel to Blaine and offer him their daggers. It was not possible for Marcus to kneel properly, but he lean forward and bent his better leg, his face creased with pain.

Both brothers solemnly recited together. _"By the house of the City of Stars, may its strength never diminish or perish. Our word for it is true, that we are to fulfill the promise. Drink our blood and take our lives if the promise we shall fail."_

Blaine's eyes widened. Sebastian and his brother were making one of Talia's most ancient blood oaths. After this, there was no doubt that his secret was safe with them.

They urged Blaine to take the daggers by the hilts and make a small nick in their wrists. The two young nobles held their wrist out to Blaine, each bright with scarlet beads of blood, and motioned him to put his lips to each. Blaine didn't hesitate and tasted, with the tip of his lips, the blood voluntarily shed by the Smythes.

"Arise." Blaine said, and both Sebastian and Marcus stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As soon as he stood up, Sebastian ordered the coachman to drive on. He put his dagger, which Blaine had handed him back, safe inside his cloak, while the coachman urged the horses on. They were now passing through the Gate of the Moon and heading South, but no one inside the carriage was paying any attention to where they were going.

"I became a _itinerante_ just to help Kurt," Blaine began with his story, "he comes from another world...from the future—just like Elliott. In that world he was very miserable. I mean, he had a great family and loyal friends, but he was not happy. In that world, at least socially speaking, men and women are supposed to feel attracted just to the opposite sex, so being different represented for him a problem."

"So, is it something bad where he lived to like the same sex?" Sebastian asked alarmed.

"It used to be, now it is not...at least not for everybody. Anyway, he started coming to this world daily, and Raymond Armati, our Royal Advisor, became his master. He taught him everything about our brotherhood. Kurt has always been special, he's the cleverest man I know and he became a very good apprentice. He learned so quick all he needed to know. When we first met I didn't know what he was, neither did he. In fact, I learned almost at the same time as he did. We were friends and so, he told me about that brotherhood the same day he learned about it. I had heard about them, like most Talians, but never thought it could be true. I used to believe it was just another legend to fuel this country's volatile and superstitious population." Blaine exhaled.

"Elliott told me that he and Kurt were chosen." Sebastian said.

Blaine made a mental note to scold Elliott for how much he had revealed to Sebastian. "In a way they were. Well, I don't know much about Elliott, I barely met him when we arrived here, but Kurt was and has always been special. He was brought here to save my father's life and himself."

"The King?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Someone wanted to kill him. They poisoned his wine during a party almost six years ago, but Kurt saved him." Blaine said, trying not to accuse the boys' family of being the masterminds behind the plan. He hated when people made children pay for the mistakes of their parents.

"Really?" Marcus asked, quite shocked. It was always surprising to hear such news. Attempted murder against the King was something serious.

"Yes, he was fortunate that Kurt was there." Blaine exhaled.

"It was our father," Sebastian confessed, "I heard him ordering the servant to give the poison to our spy there. I'm sorry."

Blaine looked at Sebastian. The man had his eyes fixed on the floor of the carriage, he was clearly ashamed of his father's behavior, but Blaine could tell that the apology had been sincere. So far it seemed that the man had really changed.

"We know," Blaine said, "but it's in the past now, so it doesn't matter anymore. Then, my father pressured me to start courting you, Sebastian, and I panicked, so I asked Kurt for a talisman—that's what the _itineranti_ need to travel between worlds—and he gave me one. I was going to run away from this world to be with him in that other world, but then-" Blaine trailed off. Even when it had been years since it had happened, Blaine still remembered those days as the darkest and most terrifying days of his entire life.

"What happened?" The Smythe brothers asked in unison. They were intrigued.

"A group of boys from Kurt's world attacked him during a birthday celebration and almost killed him. When he didn't return the day we had agreed he would be back, I got worried. We knew something had happened to him and that's when I officially became one of them. I used the talisman I had to travel to Kurt's world and see if he was fine. Unfortunately, he was not. He was unconscious when I saw him, the _dottori_ from there said he was in a coma—what we know as _la morte di sonno."_

"How did he survive?" Sebastian asked, stunned. Not less than two years ago his mother had died of that disease.

"They have all sorts of technology there that works like magic. He had some machines connected to his body that helped him breathe and that marked his heartbeat. They gave him strong tonics they call medication and it helped, but he woke up when I kissed him. His father's been saying all these years that Kurt woke up just because I was his reason to be alive." Blaine said, smiling fondly at the memory of the first time he had heard Burt saying that. It had been a very discussed topic whenever they were in Lima with Kurt's family.

"His father? You mean Kurt's father?"

"Yes, we visit them all the time. They know about us."

Sebastian and Marcus shared a look.

"So this magic you're talking about, this medication, do you think it could help Marcus?"

"I don't know...I'll have to ask my master and probably Kurt, he knows more about that world. After all, he's from there."

"But he lives here now, doesn't he?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, what you saw at the wedding was the moment he died in his world." Blaine confessed.

"He died?" Sebastian and Marcus asked at the same time.

Blaine nodded. "The _itineranti_ don't have a shadow in the world they are visiting, the moment Kurt's shadow appeared here he became one of us, and now he can't go back permanently. This is the only life he can lead now."

Sebastian and Marcus shared, yet again, another look.

"And these _dottori_ of the future," Sebastian said, focusing on what was for him the most important thing in the whole story, "could they help my brother?"

"Again, I don't really know," Blaine said, "I don't know much about medicine." He said truthfully. "They might be able to do what they call surgeries to make it easier for him to walk. And even if they couldn't do that, he could have those things they have for people with disabilities. I've seen them and they help them get about more easily. One of Kurt's friends there can't walk and he uses a chair with wheels that helps him move around."

"Could you bring the _dottori_ here? Or that things you're talking about?"

"No, they wouldn't be of much use by themselves. And some objects can't endure the journey. Doing it is not something easy." Blaine explained.

"Then, what can we do? We are desperate!" Sebastian said.

"Listen," Blaine said, "unfortunately, I do not have all the answers. But let me see what I can do and if, and only if, we decide to help you, I'll let you know, okay? I'll try my best."

"You promise?" Marcus asked.

"I do."

o-o-o-o-o

After their long conversation, Kurt and the new _itinerante_ decided to go back to Cesare's house to grab some late lunch and meet up with the others. Kurt wanted to exchange some words with Cesare. He knew the _itinerante_ had mirrors to communicate with other first class members of the brotherhood, and now more than ever, Kurt wanted to have a word with one of his old masters not only because he wanted to share some of his personals concerns, but because it seemed that Elliott didn't have quite the happy life back in New York. He had shared some of the stuff he had gone through and Kurt was sure the talisman, just like it had happened with him, had chosen him too.

"My friends!" Carlo exclaimed as soon as Kurt and Elliott were reaching the Ram's stable, which was next to Cesare's house. "I just came from the practice with Arcangelo and it went great!" He shared, he was putting the horse back in his stall.

"Do you race bareback?" Elliott asked all of a sudden. He had noticed that Arcangelo wasn't saddled.

"Yes," Carlo said, "we have a bridle and reins, but no saddle. It dates back to our ancestors, the Rassenans." He explained to both of them as they made their way to the house. "There were great horsemen and racers and always rode bareback."

"I've never ridden bareback, but I'd love to try." Elliott confessed.

"Come earlier tomorrow and I'll teach you. The practice track is almost empty in the morning. I'll be training with Arcangelo, but we have plenty of other horses."

"Really?" Elliott said, his eyes were sparkling.

"Yes." Carlo said, opening the front door of his house and motioning his friends to walk in.

"Where's everybody?" Kurt asked. Carlo's house was almost always buzzing with activity. If they didn't have guests, Carlo's little brothers were playing in the yard or running inside the house.

"Mother went to visit her sister. She lives in the Goat, she must have taken my brothers, and my father is at a meeting. Discussing the pacts for the Twelfths during the Stellata."

"You make pacts?" Kurt asked.

"With our allies only. Some days before the Stellata all the Twelfths get together according to their sections allegiances, Fire with Fire, Air with Air and so on. So my father is at a tavern talking with the Horsemasters of the Archer and the Lioness—our allies." Carlo said. "These ancient traditions of enmity are the cause of these meetings. You see the Twelfths of opposing elements have to block one another's jockeys in the Stellata. So all Water jockeys have to block all Fire horses and Earth riders foul the path of all Air mounts."

"And what happens to all the other alliances that you have, the city ones." Elliott asked, confused. He felt lost. One day he learned certain rules about the city and the next one, it turned out there were more.

"Those are valid during the race too, that's why these meetings are so important. Once the race starts it's hard to keep up with all the planned strategies and alliances with that dazzling kaleidoscope of high-speed. So during the meetings they discuss whatever information they have about their rivals like who are their jockeys, which jockey has proved useful, the horses and so on. I know that in today's meeting father is going to reveal our allies our secret weapon."

"You mean Merla?" Kurt asked a bit surprised. "Isn't that like very risky for everybody?"

"We have to trust our people." Carlo said and Kurt just exhaled. If there was something he missed about his world was exactly that—how protective people were of their secrets. A secret was a secret for a reason and if you couldn't keep it to yourself then you couldn't expect others to do it. That had been a lesson Kurt had learned the hard way.

o-o-o-o-o

After returning from their ride, Sebastian carried Marcus to his room with the help of some servants. The young boy was exhausted and needed some rest. He was not used to going out for many hours, his condition prevented him from doing so.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian informed Blaine, who just nodded and waited for him in the Grand Salon of the palace.

There was a big piano there, so to kill some time, Blaine walked closer and began to play, letting the notes to flow from his fingers like water in a river. He knew many pieces, he'd been learning how to play since he was four, but one of his favorite pieces was undoubtedly an adagio he had learned not so long ago in Kurt's old world. So he played it.

Sebastian reentered the room, but Blaine was so lost in his music that he didn't notice him until the piece was over.

"That was absolutely beautiful." Sebastian said, clapping softly.

"Oh." Blaine replied, blushing a little bit. "I didn't know you were listening."

"You play wonderful, but that piece…" Sebastian said, reaching the piano, "I've never heard something like that."

"It's not from this world." Blaine confessed. "In Kurt's old world they have a collection of what they call classical music that is very, very impressive. This piece is from the Baroque."

"How do they call our time?"

"The Renaissance." Blaine said simply. "Many of the arts were born during our time in their world, but we have some advantages over them. For example we have better instruments. The _fortepiano_ wasn't invented until their 18th century and we already have them." He explained, brushing his fingers across the keys.

"Well, they couldn't have everything, right?" Sebastian said, smiling. "I hope some day you can teach me how to play a piece like that one, I'd love to learn one."

"Anytime." Blaine said, smiling friendly.

"Would you like to go out and see the gardens?" Sebastian suggested. "They've changed since the last time you stayed here. And since it's still early, I can show you around and we can keep talking. The servants informed me that Kurt hasn't returned yet, so it's not like you have a lot to do."

"Okay, yes." Blaine said, standing from the piano and walking with Sebastian. His host was right, if his husband wasn't in the palace yet, there was nothing for him to do.

Blaine already knew the palace and its gardens, but it was true that they had changed a lot since the last time he had visited. There were some new fountains here and there, a couple of sculptures that Sebastian explained were representations of some members of the Smythe family, and a huge maze.

"That's impressive." Blaine pointed to the maze.

"Mother had it built. She was obsessed with the gardens of the palace." Sebastian said. "This one takes to her favorite spot in the palace. Would you like to go and see it?"

"Sure." Blaine said, following Sebastian.

The young Smythe looked sad while they walked, and Blaine was afraid to ask more about it. It was obvious that anything related to his deceased mother put Sebastian in a gloomy mood.

"She was the light and joy of this palace." Sebastian said out of the blue. "We miss her dearly everyday."

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said, not knowing what else to say. "I can't imagine how hard her departure must have been for you and your family."

"It was harder for Marcus and me." Sebastian said, as they made their way through the apparently never ending maze. "Renzo and Silvia are ten years older than me and they married very young, so when she left they didn't suffer that much. I mean, they loved her and everything, she was their mother too, but they didn't have what Marcus and I had with her. We were her little boys. She loved us very much and when Marcus' accident happened, she devoted herself to take care of him and that's why when she died I-" He choked on his tears.

Blaine stopped and put his hand on Sebastian's arm in a reassuring and sympathetic way. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want." He said. "It is clear that talking about your mother hurts you deeply."

"No, it's fine." Sebastian said, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I don't have many friends in here and the ones I have try not to talk about her exactly because of that. This actually helps. I haven't talked about her in a very long time."

"Then go on." Blaine said, resuming his walk.

"She devoted herself to take care of Marcus since the accident and that's why when she died I promised her to take care of him for her. She knew how father is and her biggest fear was to see her son miserable, that's why I'm doing what I'm doing...that's why I asked for your help." Sebastian said.

"She would be very proud of you." Blaine said sincerely. "You've changed, Sebastian. You've become a better man."

Sebastian smiled sadly. "It took for her to die for me to realize that I didn't want to be like my father. I did terrible things in the past because I wanted to make my father proud, Blaine. I even helped him plan Kurt's kidnapping. I was stupid and naive and in name of that stupidity I did a lot of bad things. In my defense, at that time I thought I was doing the right thing."

"But now you've changed and that's all that matters." Blaine said, smiling. He had always believed in second chances and although Sebastian had hurt them in the past, he was sorry and Blaine was a very forgiving man. "Whatever you've done in the past is forgotten, at least for me—and Kurt. I'm sure he'll forgive you too. He's the most kind and compassionate man that I know." He said; his mouth filling with pride whenever his husband's name made it into the conversation.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Sebastian said.

They reached the end of the maze and Blaine noticed that now they were standing in a beautiful and very small square that had a fountain of two boys in the middle, a single stone bench and two torch holders. Sebastian had said this was his mother's favorite spot in the palace and Blaine didn't understand why. The place was beautiful enough, that much was true, but there were parts of the Smythe's palace that were far more impressive.

"I know what you're thinking." Sebastian said, noticing Blaine's expression. "This doesn't look quite impressive, but we have to wait a bit to really appreciate this place. Come sit with me." He pointed to the bench. "I want to know about your life. I've heard rumors here and there, you and Kurt are quite famous in the Kingdom. The humble Princes, they call you."

Blaine snorted. "I've heard." He confessed. It was not the first time someone shared with him what the people said about them.

"You were at the University, right?" Sebastian asked. "In Padavia...I went to the Fontana Kingdom to complete my studies. My father didn't want me near that city. Rumor has it that it is a hotbed of scientists of your type."

Blaine laughed. "Well, your father was right because it is…" he confessed, "the founding father of our brotherhood teaches there, so naturally all of us go there. It's a very good University."

"That's what I've heard. I've never visited Padavia, you know?"

"No?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"It's a wonderful city, not as beautiful as Bellezza or here, but it has its own charm. There's this place Kurt and I loved to go when we were there, it's called the _Ricordi_ Lake. It's a very large lake with black water."

"Black water?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "black as the night. The legend says that a long time ago a young woman, who lived nearby, used to go to the lake everyday to cry over her lost family. The Padavians say that at that time the lake was just a small pond, but with the years, all her tears accumulated, making it a big lake. Then one day, she got a letter from a relative informing her that they had found her family, but that unfortunately, they were all dead. So mad with grief, she drown herself in the lake. When they found her body, the water had turned black. People say it's because she drowned her sorrows, so that's why people like to go there to do the same. Kurt and I liked to go not because of that, but because it is a beautiful and peaceful place. It has this beautiful small flowers all around that are blooming all year. When they are just a bud their petals are white, but when they bloom they slowly turn pink and then purple and black until they die. They release a very sweet scent that tastes like honey. Kurt even tried to take one with us to Bellezza to see if we could grow them there, but it didn't work." He said laughing. He still remembered Kurt and his stubbornness to take the flower with them when they first returned to Bellezza for the holidays during their first year there.

"You two have had a great life together, haven't you?" Sebastian stated. It was obvious in the way Blaine smiled whenever he mentioned Kurt. "I'm happy for you both."

Blaine smiled. "Yes, we've had. It's been the best five years of my life. Well, almost six if you count all the previous months before our wedding."

"I wish I had what you have, Blaine." Sebastian confessed. "I'm not going to lie, I've dreamed about it. You're a very lucky man, not everyone finds love like you did."

"I know…" Blaine said, smiling, "sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Kurt had never come to this world."

"We would have ended up married." Sebastian said, sharing a funny look with Blaine.

"True." Blaine said, laughing.

That part of their lives seemed so long ago that now it was just funny. All the resentment and hatred they had felt at that time was now forgotten.

"And that wouldn't have ended well. At least not for you." Sebastian confessed.

Blaine laughed again. "Also true. I'm glad it didn't happen, for both our sakes."

"Me too." Sebastian agreed. "And I hope to someday have what you two have—true and unconditional love."

"Don't stop looking for it." Blaine advised him.

"I'm afraid I don't have much say on that matter." Sebastian said. "Don't forget that I'm a Smythe. My family has plans...my father has plans."

"Yes, you are. But you are not your family, Sebastian. You are your own you and you could always say no."

"Maybe…" Sebastian said, chuckling, "we'll see...we'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kurt made it inside the Smythe's palace. It was still early, the sun had barely set in the horizon, so he rushed to get to his chambers in an urge to see his husband. He was just climbing the firsts steps of the marbled staircase when a familiar—and quite unpleasant—voice called him from afar.

"Your Highness!" Rinaldo Smythe exclaimed. "How nice to see you so early in the palace. I take that your presence here means that things are doing great down in the Ram?"

Kurt turned around and put on his best fake smile. "Of course, Ambassador. Everything is more than perfect in the Ram."

"That's good, that's good." Rinaldo said, getting closer. "We, as organizers of the Stellata, are always worried about the well being of all the Twelfths. Not just the Twins or the Lady like some people think. We are fair with all of them."

"Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Ambassador." Kurt said, although he knew that what Rinaldo had just said couldn't be more far from the truth. All Remora, and maybe all the cities in the Kingdom too, knew that the Smythes had a strong preference for the Twelfths that paid allegiance to their two most important cities—Remora and Romula.

"Thank you, Young Prince." Rinaldo said. "Would you like to join me for a glass of wine? They are brought here from one of the best wineries in Bellezza, so I'm sure you'll be very familiar with its bouquet. They are not quite as exquisite as the King's private collection, but close."

"I appreciate the invitation, Ambassador," Kurt said, being as polite as possible, "I really do, but I'd like to see my husband and-"

"Your husband is not in his chambers." Rinaldo said. There was a soft smile playing around his lips. "My sons and the Young Prince arrived earlier today. You see, my poor Marcus can't be out for a long time, he gets tired very easily, so when they returned to the palace the servants took him to his room and my son and your husband have been out all day. I saw them taking a lovely stroll around the gardens." He added.

Kurt felt something twitching inside him, but he put it aside and with a smile he said, "I'm glad they are having a great time, then I'll guess I'll wait for him in our chambers. I'm afraid I'm a bit tired, but we'll leave that glass of wine for another occasion, if that's okay with you, of course."

"Of course, of course." Rinaldo said. "There's no problem. We will leave that glass of wine for later. Go and rest, Young Prince. I hope to see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Have a great night, Ambassador." Kurt said as a reply before walking away.

"You too, Your Highness. You too."

o-o-o-o-o

When Blaine returned to their chambers late at night he was in a very good mood. The day with the Smythes had turned out to be more fun than he had originally expected, and even though he was still very cautious around them, he had had a great time. The Smythe brothers had proved today that they were not like their father and that was a good thing. After all the young generations of this Kingdom would be the future of this country, so Blaine couldn't be happier to know that the dynasty of the Smythes would fall into young men like Marcus and Sebastian.

He opened the door of the room and found Kurt waiting for him. His husband was seated at one of the chairs of the coffee table, facing the door. Blaine felt like entering some condemnatory trial.

"My love, you're here." Blaine said, a bit surprised. He had thought Kurt would be arriving very late like the day before, but that didn't mean he was not happy to see him.

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked in a tone that Blaine couldn't help but find a bit strange. In all the years they had been together Kurt had never talked to him like that. Blaine suddenly felt as if he had done something wrong. Very, very wrong.

"I was doing what we were supposed to be doing." Blaine said, closing the door of the room behind him. "Humoring our hosts and spending the day with Sebastian and Marcus."

"The Ambassador told me that the ride with Marcus didn't last long. He's been in his chambers all evening." Kurt said. His tone was still a bit cold.

"Yes, because we arrived early and he was tired. The problem with his leg is very serious, he gets exhausted quickly." Blaine said, reaching his husband a bit hesitant. He had the impression that Kurt could jump to his throat any minute now. "Then, since you were still down at the Ram, Sebastian took me to see the palace, are you upset or something?"

"Of course not," Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips and standing up to change into his pajamas, "why would I be upset? Like you said, you were just doing what we were supposed to be doing." He said.

"I was…" Blaine said doubtfully. He didn't know what to get from Kurt's tone. It sounded distant—cold. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt said exhaling. "Tell me how was your day."

Blaine relaxed a little bit. Maybe he was imagining things and Kurt was, indeed, fine, just a little tired for all the walking he supposed he had done in the Ram with Elliott and Carlo.

"It was great. I have a lot to share with you, but I want to hear what you did first. After all, I'm pretty sure you already know what I have to share. Tell me, how was the day at the Ram?" He asked, he was sure that Kurt already knew that Elliott and Sebastian had met and that the new _itinerante_ had revealed some delicate things about their brotherhood. He was assuming Elliott had filled Kurt in.

"It was okay." Kurt said, getting into bed. Blaine was still getting rid of his cloak. "Carlo was busy training for the selection race. They will be officially choosing the jockeys in the next couple of days, so I went with Elliott to walk around the streets of the Ram and we talked about-" Kurt hesitated a little, "-about a lot of stuff, but mainly about what he needs to know to be safe in the city."

Blaine looked at Kurt and the moment he met his eyes, he knew that his husband was hiding something. "Is that all?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, now tell me about the Smythes."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a couple of seconds before replying. He didn't know why his husband was hiding something from him, they had always shared everything—everything. Their relationship had always been based on trust and communication, and strangely the latter was the last thing Blaine wanted to do at the moment. He didn't want to communicate with his husband. The somehow distant attitude and the tone he had been using had killed his good mood and now all he wanted to do was to go to sleep and clear his head.

"We went to town." Blaine said, quickly making up his mind and deciding that he wasn't going to share what had happened with Marcus and Sebastian that morning just yet. Maybe tomorrow, but not today. Kurt didn't seem to be in the mood for much talking. "Marcus is a great kid. He's really smart and knows a lot about philosophy. He wants to go to the University like his brother and specialize in that field. I learned that Sebastian's mother died from _la_ _morte di sonno_ and it was a real tragedy for them. He has really changed…"

"He?"

"Sebastian."

"Good for him." Kurt said, sounding uninterested.

"He took me to see the constellations at some special spot in the palace. Did you know that here because of the position of the Earth the stars look brighter than in Bellezza? That's why they call this city the City of Stars. There is no better place in the entire Kingdom to see stars."

"Who would have guessed?" Kurt said, and Blaine noticed that the icy tone was back and in full force.

"Is everything okay, my love?" Blaine asked for the third time.

"Yes, yes...I'm just tired. I think I'll go to sleep." Kurt said, getting under the covers and turning his body to one side of the bed. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine stood frozen in his place. "Goodnight, my-...Kurt." He said, extinguishing the candle that was illuminating the room without realizing that what had just happened between them...the awkward talk, the icy tone and the secrecy, was going to be their new daily routine.

* * *

 **So this is it for now. I really hope you've liked it. I know I left things a bit strange between the boys and they will only get more complicated in the upcoming chapters, but by the end of the next update everything will be fine, well at least between Kurt and Blaine because the really angsty part of the fic is near. Anyway, we will cross that bridge when we reach it. See you all soon and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised here's the new update. As I've been warning you there's a big fight coming up. I'm not a big fan of rocking relationships if there's no need BUT in this case I think it was a bit necessary to keep things interesting and reinforce some things. I really hope you like it and please don't forget to read the notes at the end of CH14 because there are important news regarding the next update ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

A couple of days passed by and Kurt and Blaine kept splitting their once fabulous duo to _'be'_ at two places at once. To this point both already knew that there was no point on keep doing it, Carlo had been officially chosen as the jockey for the Ram, Elliott knew all the basics about the _itineranti_ , and Blaine had asked Sebastian for a couple of days to figure out what he was going to do about Marcus, but they both knew that something was off between them. Kurt, on one hand, had this unnerving feeling growing inside him. Having a person from his world in there had come to shake the life he had built for himself in five years, and now that feeling of belonging that once had been so strong whenever he looked around his Kingdom was dissipating and he didn't know what to do. On the other hand, Blaine knew that something was wrong with Kurt and although he had tried to make him talk, it hadn't worked. So now he was doing what he thought he should be doing—giving his husband some space. Oblivious to the fact that in doing so he was pushing Kurt farther away from him.

They had been practically glued to each other since the day they met so now that their lives were no longer in sync the separation was making them both miserable in ways they didn't understand yet.

"So you are going with Elliott and Carlo again, right?" Blaine asked in the morning of the twelve day in Remora. His husband had been up since very early and was already dressed and ready to go.

"Yes." Kurt lied. He hadn't seen Elliott and Carlo in two days. Elliott had decided to stay in Santa Fina with Carlo who had to practice for the Stellata. It had been a weird decision from Elliott since Santa Fina was smaller than the Ram itself, but Kurt suspected that his childhood friend had another reason to be there. But it didn't really matter, Elliott was a grown up man and he could certainly take care of himself. So Kurt, instead of losing his time in Santa Fina while Elliott and Carlo did who knew what, had been spending his days in the Ram, riding the horses and trying to clear his mind, and put aside the whirlwind of emotions he had inside—unjustified jealousy, fear, uncertainty, fatigue, worry. The fact that his father hadn't replied to the mirror yet wasn't helping either.

"Okay…"

"You're going with Sebastian, right?" Kurt asked, just to make sure. He already knew the answer to that.

"Yes." Blaine replied, although if Kurt had been paying attention to him some nights ago when he arrived from his nightly stroll with Sebastian, he would have known that the young Smythe, along with his little brother, had decided to go to Santa Fina to stay for a couple of days. These past days Blaine had just stayed in the palace trying to give Kurt some space. He had the growing suspicion that his worst fears about his husband regretting his permanent move to this world were becoming true.

"Good. Then I'll see you at night. Bye." Kurt said, walking away from the room and closing the door behind him.

o-o-o-o-o

Elliott had spent some great days in Santa Fina. He had kept from Kurt the real reason why he had decided to go in the first place. He had told the other _itinerante_ that he wanted to be there for Carlo and help him with whatever stuff he might need while training, but the truth was that he had received a letter from Sebastian where the young Smythe had invited him to say with him and his brother at their summer palace in the charming town.

Elliott had accepted almost immediately and with some help from Carlo, who of course knew all about it, had stayed at the Smythe's palace.

Now he was waiting at the main entrance for Sebastian and Marcus to come down. They have been doing long strolls around the palace.

"Where's Marcus?" Elliott asked when he noticed that Sebastian was by himself.

"He's not coming today." Sebastian explained. "I was hoping it could be just the two of us? If that's okay with you, of course." He said, ducking his face a little to try to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Sure." Elliott said, almost out of breath.

"Good." Sebastian said, giving him a soft smile. "There's a place I want to show you. It's my favorite since I was a little kid."

They walked in silence until they reached a small gazebo that was surrounded by all kinds of vegetation and flowers. A vine with blue flowers covered each of its poles, and beautiful white butterflies fluttered around giving the space a touch of fantasy, as could only be found in fairy tales.

"Wow…" Elliott whispered almost out of breath for the second time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sebastian said, pulling Elliott with him to get a better view of the place. "My mother used to read me stories in here."

"It's amazing." Elliott said, wishing to have his phone with him to snap a picture.

"I brought you here because there's something I want to tell you that nobody can know and since the servants in the palace are always following around I thought it would be nice to do it in here. I mean, you certainly noticed it these past couple of days, right? They follow us everywhere. They think we don't notice them, but we know they are there. They are always there."

Elliott turned around feeling a bit paranoid. Sebastian wasn't lying, the servants had been following them around all day—and night.

"Don't worry, they never follow us here. They know we only come in here to mourn our mother."

"Oh, okay." Elliott said. "Then, what is it what you wanted to tell me?"

"Marcus decided to become a _itinerante_." Sebastian blurted out.

"He, what!?"

"What you heard. He's convinced that his only chance to get better is to go to that world of yours and get all your magic. He wants to go and never come back. I tried to persuade him, to make him see that he would be alone in there, that he has a family here, but he's sure of what he wants to do."

"So, are you going to support him?"

"What else can I do? It's not like I can stop him if he decides to do it. It's better to be with him during the whole process—to make sure that everything goes well." Sebastian said. "Also I talked to Blaine, I asked for his help too."

"Does he know what Marcus wants to do?"

"Not yet. After I talked to him about the _itineranti_ he asked me for some days to think of a way to help us. When we're back at the Remora palace I'll tell him."

"Do you think he's going to help?" Elliott asked. He didn't know Blaine that much. In fact, all he knew about the Prince of the Kingdom was what Kurt had shared with him.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry. If Marcus wants to be a _itinerante_ I can help him be one. I can even take care of him in my world. He could live at my apartment and everything, but we have a problem." Elliott said. "You know that in order for him to be one of us he needs a talisman and I'm afraid that Kurt is not going to tell me how to make one. He's been kind of off lately. I think something's up between he and Blaine. The first days he was always talking about his husband—Blaine did this, Blaine said this, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine...Blaine everywhere, but now he just wanders with me in the Ram and never talks about him. In fact, he doesn't talk at all, he just answers whatever I ask him."

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right. Blaine's been a bit off lately too. Sad even." Sebastian observed. "I thought it was because he was getting bored to be all day in the palace, but your theory makes more sense. I haven't seen them together in a while and when they arrived they were practically glued to each other. And the other night I took Blaine to one of my mother's gardens in the palace and he almost started to cry when I showed him some _ninfee_ she managed to grow in there."

"What's a _ninfee?"_ Elliott asked.

" _Ninfee_ are more than one _ninfea_. A _ninfea_ is a flower that grows on water. They are beautiful and very hard to get in this Kingdom. There's only one place in the entire Kingdom where they grow naturally."

"Where?"

"Bellezza...and maybe I'm wrong, but that's exactly why I think Blaine almost cried. Maybe they reminded him of home and Kurt."

"Then I hope it's just some misunderstanding." Elliott said.

"Me too. They are a great couple...I wish I had what they have." Sebastian said.

"Me too." Elliott said, slightly looking at the man beside him.

Sebastian was smiling directly at him and his eyes reflected some sort of glow. Unaware of what he was doing, Elliott grabbed Sebastian's hands and exclaimed. "Come! There's something I want to show you."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Cesare were sitting in the old _itinerante's_ homely kitchen. Kurt wondered where all the family were, but Cesare had said that Teresa had taken the children to visit some friends in the Lioness. It seemed unnaturally quiet without them and that didn't help Kurt to improve his mood.

"Thank you for the food," Kurt said, not forgetting his manners, "everything was delightful."

"I'm glad you've liked it." Cesare said, standing up and getting some more wine. "Would you like another glass?"

"Yes, please."

"And, how's Young Blaine doing with the Smythes?"

"Oh, he's doing alright." Kurt said, trying not to sound too bitter. "They are very, very friendly with him."

"They have to be. After all, they are in the presence of-" Cesare started to say when there was a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it carefully. It was a messenger from the Anderson's palace.

"My Lord, Your Highness." The messenger said, making a small bow in front of them. "I've come with a message for you, My Lord." He told Cesare.

Cesare took the parchment and opened it, quickly scanning its content.

"Well, well, well…" he said approvingly, "it appears that we will have, indeed, a lot of guests in the upcoming days." He added, grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling a quick reply.

"Give this to Signor Armati in person." Cesare said. "And thank you."

"As you order, My Lord." The messenger said, taking the new note and making a final bow. "Your Highness." He added, acknowledging Kurt with a nod.

"Have a nice trip." Kurt said to the messenger who just nodded and parted ways.

"It was from Ray." Cesare informed once they were alone. "Three more _itineranti_ besides him will be here for the Stellata. Your grandfather included. The letter said that Master Lombardi would be staying in the palace with you two. I guess because of his status as part of your family. Anyway, he said that a letter for you and Blaine was already delivered, so if your husband hasn't received it yet make sure to ask the servants of the palace once you're there."

"I will." Kurt said. "The Stellata is this Friday, right?"

"Yes. Don't worry they will have plenty of time to come. The Stellata is run at night, under the full moon. Besides, Raymond informed me that the two other _itineranti_ are already in Bellezza. They'll be here in time for the race and your grandfather is already on his way. He will be here tomorrow at the most."

"Okay, it's good to know that there'll be more _itineranti_ in town. I don't have a good feeling about this, things have been strangely quiet. I was expecting a full war zone once we were here." Kurt observed.

"You and your husband's presence here were just a precaution, young man. We had to make sure that we were giving our newest member all the weapons to survive in this city. He came in a time of many complications. I, for one, couldn't fulfill my roll as his master since I'm always busy with the things I have to prepare for the Stellata. I wouldn't have had the time to train him not even with the basics, and the only members who could come to the city without raising any suspicion were-"

"Blaine and me." Kurt said, it wasn't the first time he had heard that.

"Indeed, and you both have done an excellent job. Your master is going to be very proud of you."

Kurt just smiled and avoided to reply, he was starting to realize how much this secret mission was costing them as a couple.

o-o-o-o-o

After finding a wall around the Smythe's summer palace from where they could jump to avoid the servants, Elliott and Sebastian walked for long until they reached what looked like a barn.

"Where are you taking me?" Sebastian asked curiously. There was an edge of anticipation and excitement in his voice.

"To see something very special, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. Not even Marcus." Elliott said. They were standing behind the closed doors of the barn.

"You want me to make an oath?" Sebastian asked and Elliott looked confused for a second. "A blood oath." Sebastian elaborated.

"Uh, no. Your word is enough for me."

"Then you have my word." Sebastian said, smiling.

Elliott, very slowly, opened the door and pulled Sebastian with him. The place was as dark as it could be, but Elliott knew his way around it.

"If this is some sort of-" Sebastian was saying, but his words died somewhere in his throat. They were standing in front of a young mare. She was covered with some ragged blanket, and Sebastian's first thought was that the animal was sick, but when she moved, he noticed that the mare was fine—more than fine.

"Her name is Merla." Elliott said, getting closer to the mare. It was now the size of a young animal, even though she was just two weeks or so older. It was true that these animals developed faster than ordinary horses. "And she's special." He added, removing the blanket from Merla's back and letting her spread her wings.

Sebastian jumped back a bit surprised. "By the Lady!" He exclaimed, making the good fortune sign. Something Elliott, like Kurt had warned him, now did on a regular basis too.

"How?" Sebastian asked.

"It was born in the Ram the day I arrived." Elliott explained.

Sebastian approached Merla. "May I?" He asked tentatively, and Elliott nodded. "She's gorgeous." He said, stroking the animal tenderly.

Elliott didn't reply immediately and just stayed there, staring at Sebastian while the young man stroke Merla. It was, indeed, a gorgeous sight. "So are you…" He whispered without even processing his words.

Sebastian blushed and just gave him a sheepishly smile. Both unaware of the man that had been following them ever since they had jumped the walls of the palace.

o-o-o-o-o

A servant made his way to the library of the Smythe's palace. A young man dressed in very elegant clothes sat by the fireplace reading a book.

"Your Highness," the servant said, "a messenger from Bellezza just brought this letter for you and your husband."

Blaine looked up and grabbed the envelope. "Thank you."

The servant bowed and walked out of the room. Blaine looked at the sealing and opened the letter. He already knew from who it was.

 _"Dear Kurt and Blaine, I'm writing this message just to confirm my assistance to this year's Stellata. I won't be going on my own, so you don't have to worry about my safety, two friends of mine will be with me as my special guests and we will be staying in the Ram. Also, Doctor Lombardi is already on his way, so make sure to ask the Ambassador for a room so he can stay with you. He'll be arriving tomorrow in the early morning. Our mutual friend in the Ram has been notified of everything. I hope everything's going great. See you both in a couple of days. Take care of yourselves. Raymond Armati. R.A."_

Blaine rolled his eyes and tossed the letter into the fire. "We're doing more than great, dear Ray." He said to no one in particular. "We're very, very happy." He added sarcastically.

He stood up, left the book where he had found it and walked out the library to look for Rinaldo Smythe. One of the servants in the hallway informed him that he was at one of his offices, so after receiving the proper directions to get there, he walked until he reached the room.

The wooden door was slightly ajar, so he leaned over to hear if he wasn't interrupting anything. He could always come back later. After all, he had all the time in the world.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Rinaldo was asking someone.

"Yes, master." The other person replied. "By the Lady, I swear that I saw a-"

"Your Highness!" Rinaldo exclaimed and Blaine instantly knew that he had been caught eavesdropping. "I didn't know you had the habit of listening to the conversations of others."

"I didn't hear anything, I just arrived." Blaine lied.

"In that case, my apologies. I thought you were listening to our conversation, not that it was something prohibited. In fact, Enrico here was just updating me about the preparations for the Stellata." Rinaldo said. "You can go now Enrico, you can give me the rest of your report later."

"As you order, master." Enrico said, walking away.

"What can I do for you, Young Prince?" Rinaldo asked, motioning Blaine to take a seat.

"I received a letter from Bellezza. My husband's grandfather, Doctor Edward Lombardi from Padavia, has decided to join us for the Stellata and he will be arriving soon. I would like to ask, if there's a way that he can stay with us here in the palace. He's an old man and we would rather have him here with us than in one of the taverns in the Ram."

"There's no need to ask, Your Highness." Rinaldo said. "All your family is more than welcome to stay in this palace. I'll ask one of the servants to prepare one of the chambers next to yours for your husband's grandfather. Do you happen to know when he's arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Blaine said. "Thank so much, Ambassador. I'll go inform my husband right away." Blaine said, standing up. He knew Kurt wasn't in the palace, but he didn't want to be dragged to yet another impromptu business meeting. After days of the same thing he was really getting tired of them.

"Is everything all right between you two?" Rinaldo asked, just when Blaine was about to leave the room.

"Yes, why?" Blaine asked, a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Rinaldo said innocently. But Blaine could read behind the mask that the Ambassador was not even sorry. "It's just that well...he's never here. I rarely see you two together anymore."

"There have been some complications in the Ram that have kept him there, but I can assure you that everything is fine." Blaine lied. He knew that nothing was fine. In fact, everything was upside down and he didn't even know why.

"I'm glad to hear that, not that the Ram is having complications, of course," Rinaldo said, "but that you and Young Kurt are okay. If there's something I can do to help you both with those complications in the Ram, please let me know."

"I appreciate that." Blaine said, closing the door behind him and walking away. He didn't want to prolong the conversation. Suddenly he just wanted to go to his room and hide from everyone. If Rinaldo had noticed that something was off between he and Kurt, then this whole thing was more serious than he had first imagined.

o-o-o-o-o

After his lunch with Cesare, Kurt decided to go back to the Smythe's palace. He knew that there was a letter from Ray that should be waiting there or that Blaine must have already received, either way he had to make sure that a room for his grandfather had been requested. He walked to his chambers to leave his cloak and found his husband there. He was lost, reading one of the books they had carried with them.

"Blaine...you're here." He said, unable to hide his surprise. He wasn't expecting to see his husband this early in the palace. He usually was all day away with Sebastian.

"Yes." Blaine said, closing his book.

"I thought you'd be out in your daily night stroll with Sebastian." Kurt said bitterly.

"Sebastian is not-" Blaine was saying, but Kurt interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Kurt said. "It's fine."

"Is it?" Blaine asked in a tone that Kurt had never, ever, heard before. Blaine was usually so nice to everyone, especially to Kurt. In the almost six years they had of knowing each other he had never talked to him like that.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what you understood." Blaine snapped. "I've been trying to be patient with you. I've even tried to make you talk to me, like we used to, but ever since we arrived here all you've done is push me away!"

"So now I'm the one who's pushing you away?" Kurt yelled, losing all control of his emotions. He was like one of those fireworks he loved to craft, just waiting for the right moment to explode. "Who spends all day who knows where, huh? Who arrives very late at night because he was _'having a night stroll'_ with Sebastian? Who goes with the same man to _'watch the constellations'?_ That's certainly not me!"

"You know Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just trying to spend my time in here because apparently, my husband, prefers to be with his childhood friend Elliott and all that people in the Ram!"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it's true!"

"It's not!" Kurt cried out.

"Then what is it, Kurt? What!?" Blaine practically begged.

Kurt, who was mad and very tired of this situation, opened his mouth without measuring the impact of his words. "I want to go home!"

"Fine, I can order a servant to prepare us a carriage and-"

"I meant Lima. I want to go home and see my dad."

"What?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could tell due to the tone of his voice that Kurt's words had wounded him deeply. "That's not your home anymore, Kurt. Your home is here…"

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Kurt said, trying to take back his words, but it was too late. He wasn't even sure if he hadn't meant them exactly like that. The longing for a place to call home was getting stronger with every passing minute.

"You didn't?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"Give me your ring." Kurt said, trying to escape from the situation. He really just wanted to go see his dad. Now more than ever he needed his always accurate words of wisdom.

"What if I don't?" Blaine challenged him. He knew full well that the only way for the talismans to function properly was if they were together. They worked as one—as they used to.

"You can't do that to me!" Kurt said.

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to see my family!" Kurt said, trying to fight back the tears. "They haven't replied to the mirror and I'm worried."

"They are fine, Kurt!" Blaine said. Kurt could tell that he was trying to fight back the tears as well. "Better admit that you're just trying to run away from whatever this is!"

"And what if I am?" Kurt snapped, finally letting the tears to fall. "I'm sick of this place! I told you! I want to go home!"

Blaine didn't reply, he just turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt stayed there crying and watching at the now closed door. They almost never fought, and when they did, Blaine usually returned to the room ten seconds after being gone. But not this time.

Kurt waited. One minute, two, five...ten—an hour. But Blaine never came back. He waited and waited and waited, but the door remained closed.

He fell asleep, clutching the ring in his finger, holding on to the promise of eternal love that they had written inside their rings five years ago. Somehow he knew that he was losing whatever remained of his once perfect life in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Kurt opened his eyes when one of the servants of the palace started to call his name. The room was barely illuminated with the few rays that managed to get through the shutters.

"Your Highness," the servant said, "sorry for waking you up so early, but your grandfather, Lord Edward Lombardi, has arrived to the palace."

Kurt rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, tell him that we'll be there in a minute." He said, stretching himself. "Where's my husband?" He asked, noticing the empty spot beside him.

"He's already with him."

"Thank you." Kurt said, standing up from bed. It was not until he was getting dressed that he noticed that the other side of the bed, the one reserved for Blaine, was intact—as if his husband hadn't slept on it at all. And that was heartbreaking, they hadn't slept apart since he had moved to this world.

Wounded and worried about the fight he had had with Blaine, Kurt walked down the stairs and found his husband talking to Doctor Lombardi.

"Grandfather!" Kurt exclaimed, feigning enthusiasm. He was aware of the servants that were watching him. "How nice to see you!"

"My son!" Doctor Lombardi replied, mirroring the enthusiasm, although Kurt had the suspicion that unlike his, the old man's was genuine. "How are you? You look a bit worn down, are you okay?" He asked while hugging him.

"Yes, yes just a bit tired." Kurt admitted. "I haven't slept well."

"Well, then it must be something in the air of this city because your husband said the same thing when I asked him. You both look tired."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a quick glance. It was obvious in both their appearances that neither of them had had a good night of sleep.

"Anyway," the old _itinerante_ clapped, startling them both, "show me where my room is. There's something I need to do."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and offered the man each of their arms to help him get to his room. They were about to enter the chambers when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere.

"Blaine, wait!" He exclaimed from across the hall. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaine nodded and after Sebastian and Doctor Lombardi exchanged pleasantries, they both walked away, leaving Kurt and his grandfather standing by themselves. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the hall that Sebastian and Blaine had just taken.

"Jealousy is just a lack of self-confidence, young man." Doctor Lombardi said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're jealous of that young man." The first _itinerante_ stated.

"No, I'm not." Kurt said promptly.

"I'm old enough to recognize the symptoms, son." He said. "Besides, don't think I didn't notice that something is going on between young Blaine and you." He added, entering the room.

Kurt trailed off behind him, noticing that the first _itinerante_ was already rummaging through his trunks looking for something.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or, would I have to ask?" The man said, not looking up from his task at hand.

Kurt exhaled. "We had a fight last night—a really big fight. We've been kind of off lately and I think it's all my fault. Since the new _itinerante_ arrived something strange is happening to me."

Doctor Lombardi didn't say anything and just gave Kurt a look that said, _'keep talking.'_

"I'm afraid, grandfather. I think I miss my home. And I don't mean Bellezza, but Lima. I know it's impossible, but I've been thinking about going back to my world. Elliott's presence brought back things I thought I had put behind." Kurt said, feeling as if some big rock had been lifted from his shoulders.

"And, why do you think you miss that world?"

"I feel like I don't belong in here anymore." Kurt voiced his worries.

"And, why is that?"

"I don't know…" Kurt said, shedding some tears.

"I think you do." The old _itinerante_ said, finally taking out whatever he was looking for. It was a black silk package. Kurt was looking at him intently.

"Young man," Doctor Lombardi said, when he realized that his adopted grandson was truly clueless, "love is what brought you here. You fell in love with this world, with its people, its traditions, but most importantly, you fell in love with Blaine. And now, I'm afraid that love is what's pushing you away. You don't want to go to your world. Yes, I'm sure that Elliott's presence brought back so many memories of that magic world, but that's not the reason why you feel how you feel. You just want things to be the way they used to be before whatever happened between you two started to happen. Right now, you're just looking for something familiar to hold onto, and your home in the other world is the only thing that that overwhelmed head of yours thinks you have left, but that's not true. Look inside yourself, Kurt, and you'll see that you do belong here. You have a family that loves you, friends that can't live without you, a whole Kingdom that looks up to you and a husband who would give his life just to see you happy."

Kurt sobbed loudly. Hearing his grandfather's words had helped him see things more clearly. "You're right." He murmured between sobs.

"Of course I'm right." Doctor Lombardi said. "I'm a very clever man." He added, just to make Kurt laugh. The poor young man had been crying the whole time.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, apologizing for his tears.

"Never be sorry for that." Doctor Lombardi said, putting a fatherly arm in Kurt's shoulder. "A strong person is not the one who doesn't cry, my son. A strong person is the one who cries and sheds tears for a moment, then gets up and fights for what he wants."

Kurt looked up to meet his grandfather's eyes.

"Go!" The old man said. "Go talk to your husband and fix what's wrong. And when you both are fine again, come and see me. I love to talk to you both."

o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian and Blaine walked until they reached Sebastian's chambers. They were at the other wing of the palace, far, far away from where Kurt and Blaine were staying. Sebastian closed the door behind them and after making sure that nobody was spying on them he told Blaine about his little brother's plan to become a _itinerante_.

"What!?" Blaine asked, clearly in shock.

"What you heard, Blaine. I know that the whole thing is crazy. I even tried to persuade him not to do it, but he's too stubborn."

"So you're going to let him do it, just like that?" Blaine asked, still not recovered from the initial shock.

"Of course not!" Sebastian said offended. "I'm going to be with him along the way, to make sure everything goes right. But I'm going to need your help."

"For what?" Blaine said. "I mean being one is not something that easy, let me tell you."

"Precisely, and that's why I need you." Sebastian said. "We have to plan this, Elliott said he would help with everything back in that world, but we have a problem…"

Blaine frowned. The whole idea was a problem.

"Don't look at me like that. We are serious…"

"Okay...what problem, then?"

"How do you make a talisman?"

o-o-o-o-o

Up in his room Doctor Lombardi took the small package that he had wrapped in black silk and put it on the coffee table. He took his cards out of it and spread the black silk on the table. Then, he shuffled the cards in his hands and dealt a rhombus shape on to the silk, beginning with the card on the left and moving counter-clockwise. The first card to be set down was the Prince of Earth, immediately followed by the Prince of Fire.

Lombardi stopped before going on.

"That must be the new _itinerante_ and some other boy. Interesting…" He murmured, while he placed more cards.

Two of Water, the Magician, Two of Fire, Two of Air—The knight.

"That has to be young Carlo." The _itinerante_ said. He knew all about the Ram and what had happened there. The knight was the warrior, the leader of the crusade, so that couldn't be anyone but the jockey of the Ram.

Then the Tower, Two of Earth, the Moving Stars and finally the Princes of Air and Water.

Lombardi dealt the thirteen card into the middle of the circle. It was the King of water.

He sat back and contemplated the pattern. It was most unusual to get so many trump and court cards. And all the number cards were twos; he had no idea what that might mean. _Two what?_ But the Princes of Air and Water were without a doubt Kurt and Blaine. He was glad to see them together. It was partially to read their fate that he had consulted the cards. The Moving Stars clearly indicated the upcoming race. But, _why was the knight next to the Tower? A_ nd, _was it a comfort to know that the King of Water was in the center controlling everything?_

It could be good or bad, he thought. The fact that the King controlled everything was good in the strict sense of the word, but it could also mean that everything happening could come back to him.

He exhaled.

He had to speak to Cesare about this reading and to reach Raymond through the mirrors; he had no idea what to get from the cards, but the sooner the _itineranti_ were all together, the better.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt looked for Blaine everywhere, but the man was nowhere to be seen. After leaving his grandfather's chambers, he rushed through the palace looking for his husband in every room. He had to fix what wasn't right between them. He knew he was the one responsible for the mess and he was going to fix it. All his problems had started when he had suggested that stupid idea of splitting their once perfect duo to be able to fulfill all their duties.

 _'And when you didn't talk to him.'_ A voice in the back of his head scolded him.

"That too…" He whispered, while he closed the door of the library. Now what Carlo had said some days ago was resounding in his ears. _"We have to trust our people."_ Kurt had always been a secretive man, but with Blaine he had always been an open book. Blaine was his people.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked a passing-by maiden who was carrying some blankets. "Have you seen Lord Sebastian?"

Kurt knew that in order to find Blaine he had to find Sebastian first. As far as he knew they were still together.

"Your Excellency just left the palace." The maiden informed him.

"Was he alone?" Kurt asked, he couldn't hide the tone of anticipation in his voice. He knew Blaine would never, ever, betray him, but Sebastian was a smart man. He knew how to make people trust him and Kurt hadn't been treating Blaine accordingly. Blaine had said so yesterday, _"...ever since we arrived here all you've done is push me away!"_

"I believe so," the maiden said, "he left on his horse."

Kurt exhaled relieved. "And Lord Marcus?" He asked. Maybe Blaine was with the other Smythe brother.

"He's in his chambers."

"Could you tell me where they are?" Kurt asked. He had arrived to the palace almost two weeks ago and he still had no idea where were the Smythe's chambers.

The maiden nodded and gave Kurt some directions. Kurt thanked her and walked away, following her instructions and arriving to Marcus' chambers in no time.

He knocked the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Kurt opened the door and found a young boy seated at a chair. A pair of wooden sticks were lying on the floor next to him. He was handsome, like almost all the Smythes; he had golden hair that looked more dark in the roots and the same green eyes that his brother had. Kurt knew they had inherited them from their deceased mother. Kurt had just met her once, but he remembered she was very pretty.

"You must be Kurt." Marcus said, smiling approvingly. "I'm not going to lie...I was dying to meet you. Blaine does nothing but talk about you. I'm Marcus, Sebastian's little brother. Please, take a seat. I'd like to know more about you." He said, pointing to the empty chair.

Kurt smiled and took the chair that was across the coffee table. He had to find Blaine, but he also couldn't be rude to Marcus. He seemed nice enough.

"So tell me, Kurt. How's Remora treating you so far?"

o-o-o-o-o

The conversation he had had with Sebastian had left Blaine wondering if helping Marcus was or not the right thing to do. He had said yes, but now that he had time to think about it, he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing. After all, _what was a boy from the sixteenth century going to do in a world so advanced in time?_ It had been very hard for Blaine in the beginning. He still remembered the first time he had gone with Kurt's father to buy groceries when Kurt was still in bed recovering from the attack he had suffered. Blaine had screamed at least twice when from somewhere above him a voice had announced some last minute discount in organic products and asked for a maintenance guy to take care of the mess on aisle eight; and he didn't even want to remember when he had gone to the _'movies'_ for the first time. Kurt had taken him to see some 3D movie and Blaine had almost had a heart attack when the explosions and the space battles had started to come out of the screen.

Without a doubt it was not a world made for them. But apart from that there was the fact that he didn't want Marcus to go through what Kurt was going through right now. He didn't want the young boy to regret his decision someday.

He exhaled.

Thinking about Kurt had brought back the knot he'd had in his throat since the moment they had started to distance themselves. Blaine knew his husband wanted to go home, and by _'home'_ Kurt had meant Lima, not here, and that had broken Blaine's heart. When they had first talked about Kurt's decision to move to Blaine's world permanently that had been exactly one of Blaine's insecurities and probably his biggest fear. He didn't want Kurt to regret the decision. And after five long years of happiness, it was finally happening. Kurt was starting to realize that leaving behind everything he had had in that other world just for Blaine hadn't been worth it.

He exhaled as some tears rolled down his cheek. He had been walking and walking through the gardens of the palace just thinking about everything.

 _When had his life become so complicated?_ He thought and kept walking, until he found himself in a place that Sebastian had showed him a few days ago. It was one of his mother's gardens. Sebastian had said she liked to grow strange flowers. And it was true, the place was covered in all kinds of flowers of different sizes and colors.

Blaine inhaled the sweet scent and tried to pick up a single tulip. They were Remora's most famous flowers, but his eyes caught a glimpse of two _ninfee_ floating on the small fountain. Sebastian had showed him that his mother had managed to grow a couple of those strange flowers. They were the hardest to get in all the Kingdoms of Talia and that's why he had given Kurt one when they had first kissed. Since then the _ninfae_ had become their flower.

Blaine got closer to the fountain and picked up the white flower. It was so beautiful, and all he could think about was Kurt. Kurt and the fact that he was losing him and there was nothing he could do about it. Kurt couldn't go home. He was trapped in this world forever and that thought broke Blaine's heart even more.

Letting go of Kurt would be like a death sentence for him, but being the reason why he was trapped in this world was even worse. He could probably bear losing him, but not seeing him unhappy.

"Blaine?" A very familiar voice said.

Blaine looked up and dropped the _ninfae_ , wiping with the back of his sleeve the tears that since last night hadn't stopped rolling down his cheeks.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Kurt said. He sounded sad and tired too.

"You found me." Blaine said, trying to sound neutral. He knew he had to keep his emotions at bay or else he was going to do something he was sure he was going to regret later.

Kurt didn't say anything and walked to the fountain, taking a seat next to him. His eyes were fixed on the flowers floating in the water.

After some seconds, Kurt took a deep breath and looking at Blaine he said. "I'm sorry." A single tear was running down his cheek.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Blaine said, standing up. "I'm sorry because I clearly ruined your life. If you had never met me then you would be home, in Lima or in New York like Elliott, having a wonderful life and not trapped in this world with me!" He said crying.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said, standing up to stop his husband. The man was pacing around like a madman. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's the truth, Kurt! I know you want to go home, but you can't because you're trapped in here because of me. And that kills me, Kurt! I love you and I know that losing you would be hard, but it's even harder to see you here when you clearly want to be somewhere else."

"That's not true." Kurt said, his face was all wet with the tears that he was shedding.

"Of course it's true, you made it clear last night."

"I was mad at you." Kurt tried to explain, grabbing his husband's hands. "I was jealous of all the time you were spending with Sebastian. We were never together, we barely talked-"

Blaine made a face.

"I know, I know." Kurt admitted. "It was all my fault, you were right last night. I pushed you away. And I did that because I was scared. Elliott, the Smythes, my dad...the situation got out of control and I thought I wanted to go back. I believed I was missing home, that's why I thought of Lima, but I was wrong...I was just missing you. You're my home, B." He said, placing their interlocked hands on top of Blaine's chest, just where his heart was.

Blaine didn't know what to say so he just sobbed loudly.

"Elliott's presence brought back so many things I thought I had left behind, B. When I decided to move here I knew it was for good and I don't regret it. I mean, how could I regret it when I have you here with me?" Kurt said. "I admit that this city and the situation we were, still are, immersed in, was a bit hard for me to handle. I made a mistake. I should have talked to you, I should have tell you what was happening, but I'm not perfect. I was afraid...I didn't want to worry you with things I didn't understand myself. And then I saw you all happy talking about Sebastian and all the amazing strolls you two were taking to watch the stars and I felt even worse. I was afraid of losing you because without you, I am lost. That's when I started to wonder if I still belonged here."

"I wasn't all the time with Sebastian." Blaine admitted. "At first I was, and with Marcus too, but these past days I've been on my own. Sebastian and Marcus are in Santa Fina. I told you a few nights ago, but you weren't paying attention. And then I let you believe I was doing something because I wanted to give you some space."

"I wasn't all the time with Elliott and Carlo either. I was just trying to clear my head. I spent all day in the Ram riding or just walking. Carlo and Elliott are in Santa Fina too. I'm sorry, B." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek in a tender way. "I didn't want you to feel guilty about this. You did nothing wrong. I love you with all my heart and I know I've been stupid, but hey...not all marriages are perfect, right?"

"Ours is…" Blaine whispered with a soft smile.

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

Blaine didn't reply and just hugged him tightly, feeling his soul finally returning to his body. "I was so afraid…" he whispered, "all I want is for you to be happy and I felt so frustrated because I knew that I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"You always give me what I want." Kurt said, wiping away the tears from Blaine's face. "Because all I want is you."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Kurt said, leaning over to finally kiss his husband.

And just like that, everything that had happened between them was now forgotten and they were, once again, the perfect team that they had been since the day they had met all those years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sebastian was leaning against the walls that marked the entrance of the Twelfth of the Ram. The Horsemaster's house was just on the other side of the wall, but nobody was home. The place had been empty when he had first arrived, so now there he was, protecting himself from the sun in the small shadow cast by the wall.

"Sebastian?" A voice asked. It was Carlo.

"Oh, hello. Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing there?" Carlo asked intrigued. It was not like he was surprised to find the young man there, he was now a regular visitor for them, but the fact that he was on the ground probably ruining his fine clothes was what had him intrigued.

"I was waiting for Elliott."

"That much I figured, but why here? You could have waited inside my house or the stables." Carlo said. Maybe they were not like the best friends in the city, but Carlo now trusted him and considered him a nice acquaintance.

"I didn't want to intrude." Sebastian said. "Besides, there's no one home. I knocked."

"That's odd." Carlo said. "Mother should be home. But maybe she went to see her friends again. She hates to be home when all we do is talk about the Stellata. Anyway, Elliott is in the stables. We just came back. You should find him there, he's grooming the horses. He's pretty good at it. I'll go see if I can find my mother. She must be at the Lioness."

"Okay, thank you." Sebastian said, already walking to the stables.

And in fact Elliott was there. He was grooming the horse named Arcangelo. Sebastian knew it was the horse the Ram would be running in the Stellata.

"You're such a champion." Elliott was murmuring to the horse. "Aren't you? Yes you are! Look at that face, it says champion of this year's Stellata."

"Well, I don't know if he has written that in his face, but he's certainly a fine animal." Sebastian said, approaching him.

"Seb!" Elliott exclaimed pretty excited with the sight of the Smythe man. "I thought I'll see until later. Is Marcus with you?"

"No, I'm on my own. I just came here to share something with you. I'll be back later with Marcus like we promised, but I couldn't wait to tell you this."

"What is it?" Elliott asked curiously.

"I finally talked to Blaine. I shared with him Marcus' plan and do you know what he said?"

Elliott shook his head.

"He's going to help! He didn't share with me the secret to make the talismans or anything, but he said he would talk to you soon. I asked him to hurry because of what we talked...that the best day to do this is during the Stellata."

"Really?" Elliott asked. "He's going to help?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Elliott exclaimed, jumping up and down and grabbing Sebastian's hands so the young man did the same thing.

After some minutes they laughed at their own silliness and stopped jumping while still holding hands.

"We're going to save your brother, Seb." Elliott said with tenderness.

"Thanks to you."

"It's nothing, but thank me when we have done it and he's safe and sound in my small apartment in New York." Elliott said.

Sebastian leaned over and left a soft kiss on Elliott's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered into his ear and walked away, leaving Elliott flustered from head to toe and holding his breath.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine were back in their chambers. It was such a relief for both of them to be fine again that they both felt light as feathers while they enjoyed the afterglow of their passionate reconciliation.

"There's something I didn't tell you." Blaine said absentmindedly. He was distracted, leaving strange patterns on Kurt's back.

"Should I worry?" Kurt asked, raising his head to look at his husband.

"No…" Blaine confessed, "well, maybe a little."

"What is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Sebastian knows we are _itineranti_." He blurted out.

"What!?" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you crazy!? Why did you tell him!?"

"I didn't." Blaine said in self defense. "It was Elliott."

"What!?" Kurt asked even more confused.

Blaine sighed. "It's a long story."

"Then you better start." Kurt urged him. "Tell me everything."

Blaine nodded and started sharing everything that had happened in the past few days from the moment Sebastian and Marcus had revealed that they knew Elliott, to his last conversation with the oldest of the two.

"Wait a minute. Let me see if I understood everything." Kurt said, trying to grasp the story. "Sebastian and Elliott know each other, they are even friends you say, and Marcus wants to be one of us?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Elliott was, in fact, the one who confirmed your identity. They became friends once when they had lunch in Santa Fina or that's what Sebastian told me."

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed, he was putting two and two together. "That's why Elliott loves it there. I mean, the town is charming and everything but very small and quite frankly not that amazing, but of course that loose-lipped New Yorker couldn't keep his big mouth shut! No, he had to go and spill the beans to Sebastian! As if that were to get him into his pants!"

"What?" Blaine asked confused. "Do you think Elliott likes Sebastian that way?"

"Why else would he reveal such secret?"

Blaine thought about it for a minute. Picturing Sebastian, who was so aloof, polite and tidy for a man with someone like Elliott who was the exact opposite wasn't something easy. They were like the opposite sides of a coin. "I can't picture them together, I mean they are so different, like Elliott is this sophisticated shy man and Sebastian is just...well, you know how he is."

"Those combinations usually work, just look at us." Kurt said, smiling fondly at his husband. "But never mind them! What is that of Marcus wanting to be a _itinerante!?"_

"He thinks that becoming one of us is his only way to have a better life. Sebastian said he tried to persuade him, but he's determined to do it and Elliott already said yes so…"

"So you promised to help too." Kurt stated. He knew his husband all too well.

"I didn't have much of an option, actually." Blaine confessed. "He's a great kid and his father wants him to be ordained. He's truly desperate."

"Ray is not going to be happy about this and let's not talk about my grandfather." Kurt said. "I can already hear their lecture about my grandfather's sacrifice to keep the space-continuum thing working and how we can't go through life creating new _itineranti_ whenever someone needs help. But that's the less important thing in all this, I mean, what is Marcus going to do once he's there? That world is hard, much more for a kid who's had a life full of luxury—and in a different century."

"Sebastian told me that Elliott offered himself to take care of the boy there. He said he could live with him. Apparently the person with whom he lived, his room something-"

"His roomie." Kurt said.

"That one, moved away so he has the apartment all for himself."

"But they will need papers and money and-"

"I know, but Sebastian said that Elliott had already thought about all that. He said he had everything under control."

Kurt frowned a little. He was deep in thought. "In that case we can't say any of this to Ray or the others. If Marcus' plan is to go there permanently then there's no need to alert the others, right?"

"This means you're going to help?" Blaine asked, tenderly caressing Kurt's face.

"Of course!" Kurt said, kissing Blaine. "We are a team. If you're there, I'm there."

Blaine smiled broadly and captured Kurt's lips again. He didn't want to be away from Kurt ever again.

o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian and Marcus arrived to the Ram a little bit past lunchtime. Sebastian had promised Elliott that they would come down to see him so they could keep planning Marcus' permanent move to the other world. What they weren't expecting was to find Kurt and Blaine there. The Princes were standing next to Elliott as they talked. Sebastian noticed that they looked happy, Kurt had one of his arms around Blaine's waist and his head rested on his husband's shoulder. Apparently whatever was wrong between them was now fixed.

"I didn't know I'd see you both in here." Sebastian said, approaching the group. Marcus was still in the carriage. "I mean-" he hesitated a little.

"Kurt knows everything," Blaine explained, "and he's going to help too."

"Really?" Sebastian asked looking at Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt said. "We all deserve second chances, including you Sebastian."

"Thank you." Sebastian said, blushing a little. "Hmmm, Ells could you help me get Marcus out of the carriage?"

"Sure!" Elliott exclaimed already walking toward the carriage.

"We'll see you inside the house." Blaine said. He along with Kurt had noticed the new familiarity between the two young man. Kurt's theory about them liking each other seemed very probable.

Elliott and Sebastian helped Marcus climb down from the carriage and together the three men entered the empty house. Cesare had received an urgent letter from a friend and Carlo hadn't returned from the Lioness where he had gone to look for his mother.

Once they were all comfortable and with a glass of wine in front of them, they started to talk. _The conversation?_ Marcus' _translation_ to the other world.

"First of all," Blaine said to Marcus, "as you already know, you will need a talisman."

With that Marcus realized that what his brother had said was true. They were all really going to take him to Elliott and Kurt's world. No, he corrected himself, to Elliott's world. There was no doubt about it, Kurt was a Talian now.

"How can I get one?" Marcus asked simply.

"Elliott will have to bring you one." Kurt said. "It has to be something from the other world, brought from there to here. Then when you're ready to do the journey, you must hold it in your hands and fall asleep in Talia thinking of the other place. You should wake up in Amerighi, I mean America, in the twenty-first century. And from there well...that would be Elliott's responsibility too."

Sebastian and Marcus looked at Elliott as if he could solve all the problems they were going to get.

"Well, what sort of thing should it be?" Elliott asked. "Mine is a horse, you Kurt said yours was a notebook. But they were both from Talia. I won't know what I'm looking for in New York."

"May I see the horse?" Marcus asked.

Reluctantly, Elliott drew the little model of the winged horse from his pocket and showed it to him.

"A _cavallo_ _alato!"_ Marcus exclaimed excitedly. "The Rassenans used to have them. Wouldn't be wonderful to see one for real?"

Elliott and Sebastian exchanged conspiratorial glances that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt and Blaine.

"You told him?" Kurt asked Elliott.

"Told who, what?" Marcus asked, but nobody was paying him any attention. All the eyes were fixed on Elliott.

"Maybe…?" He said coyly.

"I didn't tell anybody." Sebastian said in self defense. "I've changed, Kurt. You can ask Blaine. I'm not the same you once knew. I thought you believed in second chances?"

"I do and you're right." Kurt said. Blaine had already told him all about Sebastian's redemption. "It's just that the more people know about her the more she's in danger."

"Who is she?" Marcus asked. He was the only one who wasn't understanding the conversation.

"A horse...a horse that was born here in the Ram." Blaine said. "It's winged."

Marcus made the good fortune sign. And to distract him for inquiring any further about Merla, Blaine went on about the talismans. "But let's get back to what we're here for. We don't have much time. Cesare will be here shortly and we won't have another chance to be all together. In fact, we can't be seen together. If something goes wrong it would only raise more suspicions if they knew we are all sort of friends."

"Yes, of course." Sebastian said.

"We were talking about the talismans." Kurt said. "There are no rules for the objects that will work as talismans. For example Raymond's talisman is a silver quill that my grandfa-I mean, Doctor Lombardi brought him."

An idea was beginning to form in Elliott's mind.

"He also brought Cesare's, and Mel's, and the talismans of countless other _itineranti_ from Talia to the other world. It's something we do. We've both been trained to bring them. It's a very heavy responsibility, the _itineranti_ that comes using your talisman is, in some way, your responsibility."

"Have you brought talismans?" Elliott asked.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded. "I brought one for Blaine when we first met. We were planning on escaping to your world, then Blaine made my engagement ring a talisman unintentionally, and then well…" Kurt hesitated, he didn't want to reveal what were their talismans ever since they got married, "I got a new talisman when I moved here to be able to do the travel the other way around and see my family."

"Is it dangerous to bring one?" Elliott asked. "I barely understand how this works so correct me if I'm wrong but, can't this whole thing affect the space-time-continuum-thingy? I've seen enough sci-fi shows to know that one most never temper with the space-continuum."

"It could," Blaine said, "but it won't because thanks to the founding father of the brotherhood that can't happen anymore."

"What did he do?" Elliott asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, that was a story that they had just learned not so long ago. Back when they had first met the first _itinerante,_ he had mentioned something about he not being able to make the journey back to the other world anymore, but he never said why. Later when they had attended the University of Padavia, the old man had revealed the story. He couldn't go back because he had realized that the only way to keep the portal stable in both worlds was if he remained in Talia. He had deducted that a few years after he had moved here permanently, but had confirmed his suspicions the moment Kurt had appeared for the first time in this world. For years he had been monitoring the portal, waiting for someone to come from that world and tell him that his theory was true. That if he didn't travel then the worlds, although separated for over 400 years, were in sync.

"He's the one who discovered this kind of science." Kurt explained. "Back when he was the only traveler he discovered that the portal between both worlds was quite unstable. For years he tried different things to stabilized it, but nothing worked. Finally, he made some research and discovered that the only way to keep the worlds from speeding between each other was if he remained in Talia. All the _itineranti_ that come from here have always travel to our time, but Doctor Lombardi was able to go back to his time. That obviously made the portal unstable, so he stopped traveling to test his theory. When I showed up here, he could confirm thanks to the information Ray shared with him that the portal was stable between both worlds. Then when Blaine became one of us the portal didn't change either so he pretty much confirmed that in order for the portal to remain stable he had to sacrifice himself and never go back to the other world."

Elliott, Sebastian and Marcus looked at each other.

"But well, let's keep the history lessons for later." Blaine said. "If Marcus is planning on staying there and be what Doctor Lombardi calls a _translated itinerante_ then there's no need to go too deep in technicalities."

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "let's forget about that. From what Blaine told me, now you know the basics so you'll be fine. You'll be a _itinerante_ for a very short period of time. Elliott will bring you a talisman and it will be destroyed once you're there, just as a precaution. We can't risk it. It'd be like a one-way ticket."

"Wait...but before we keep with this. I need to know something." Sebastian said. "Are there any risks?"

"There are always risks." Kurt said. "When we first did it we didn't know what we do now, so you can say we were really lucky."

"What are the risks?" Sebastian asked, and Elliott looked equally interested.

"Every travel is a risk in itself." Kurt explained. "First, the talisman could chose not to work for a certain person so having it won't be of any help. And second, if the _itinerante_ makes the journey and dies in the world where he has no shadow then…"

"Then, what?" Sebastian asked in anticipation.

"His body disappears from both worlds." Blaine said.

"Disappears?" Elliott, Sebastian and Marcus asked at the same time.

Blaine nodded. "It vanishes...like air."

"Has it happened?" Elliott asked, a bit worried. He still didn't know anything about this brotherhood he was a part of.

"Once…" Kurt said, "Raymond's wife made the trip and never came back."

"Oh." Sebastian and Elliott whispered at the same time.

"It doesn't matter," Marcus said, "I'm willing to take any risk."

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt and Blaine made it to the Smythe's palace it was already way past dinner time, so they just walked to their chambers trying not to draw a lot of attention. The conversation with Sebastian and his brother hadn't lasted long, but when the Smythe brothers had taken off, Blaine and Kurt had decided to make it up for the lost time in the past days and had a walk together through town. They had enjoyed some refreshments and had dinner at one of the inns. Obviously, all the Remorans had recognized them, so they had returned to the palace carrying a basket with goodies and gifts that the people from town had offered them. It was hard when they were just surrounded by friends to remember that they were also the Princes of the Kingdom and therefore, they had one of the highest positions among the inhabitants of all the cities of the Kingdom.

"I can't feel my legs." Blaine confessed as soon as they were inside the room. "That's why I love Bellezza the most. You can always use the canals to move through town. Here is either by horse or walking. No wonder why everyone is so fit."

"I know." Kurt agreed, he was already taking out their pajamas so they could change. "The first time Carlo took us to see the town I felt the same thing."

They changed in silence just enjoying the domestically of the action.

"B?" Kurt asked, when they were getting into bed.

"What is it, my love?"

"There's something about what I said yesterday night that wasn't a product of my jealousy/stupidity attack." Kurt said and Blaine frowned confused. "I really want to go see my dad. I don't know why but I think that something's not right."

Blaine thought about it for a minute. He hadn't admitted that he was worried about Kurt's family too. He had tried to remain positive. And although he would like to go and make sure they were okay, he was aware of the risks. They were, after all, in Smythe's territory and although Sebastian and Marcus were the exception of their family, Rinaldo and Francesco still lived there.

"You know we can't make the trip from here...it's too risky."

"I know," Kurt said, snuggling closer to Blaine, "but maybe I could just go by myself and you-and you could stay in here to keep an eye just in case?" He said tentatively. "This won't be like what we did when we arrived here, I promise. I'll just check that they are okay and be back here as soon as I can."

If that conversation had happened a day ago Blaine would have panicked with just the idea of letting Kurt go to that world on his own, but now he was sure that the whole thing that had happened between them had been just a misunderstanding. They both belonged here, to one another, there was no doubt about it.

"Fine," Blaine said, "but remember that you can't stay there too long. The race is in a couple of days and things are going to be far more complicated here. You can't miss breakfast, your grandfather is here and we were also invited to the procession tomorrow. It starts at noon so you'll have to be here for that too."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine removed his ring from his finger and placed it on top of Kurt's wedding band. "Say hello to your father and Carole for me, okay?"

Kurt smiled and kissed his husband quickly. "I love you, I'll be back in the morning."

"I love you too." Blaine said, hugging Kurt and helping him sleep.

* * *

 **So this is it for now. I hope you've liked it. I told you the boys would be fine, I just needed to shake them up a little bit for the sake of the story.**

 **Anyway, regarding the next update. I'm still not sure if it will be up this week or the next one. The upcoming chapters are hard to say the least. We have reached the angsty part of the fic and because of that I'm re-editing the chapters. I warned you at the end of OUAD and in the summary of this fic about some tragedy and stuff happening so expect some drama. The main characters will be fine but there'll be major warnings for the next update. I'm really, really nervous about it but at the same time I'm excited to see what you guys think. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible but either way have some patience :)**

 **See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all sorry for this super long delay! I've had some very hard weeks and I was unable to update, but now I'm back and I'll try to finish this story asap. For this update I have some notes to share so bear with me.**

 **Originally this update had two chapters but after editing and removing some stuff I decided to just make one so I hope it makes sense. Also, for this part of the fic I recommend you to pay attention to the warnings because something happens that maybe not all of you would like to read and I'm a bit explicit about some technical stuff so please don't ignore them. Each "triggering" chapter will have specific warnings, but read carefully as they may contain spoilers. Someone asked me a few days ago via tumblr if I was going to explore more the dynamic between Elliott and Sebastian and the answer is yes, but don't forget that this is a klaine fic so I'll try to show you all what happens but not in great detail. ;)**

 **Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to check the notes at the end of the chapter ;)**

 **WARNINGS: There was an accident (described) and some background characters are injured/dead. There's a lot of description about their medical condition so it can be a bit upsetting: injuries, medical procedures and all that jazz. Read carefully if you're trigger by this kind of stuff.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Kurt opened his eyes and found himself back in his old bedroom. The place hadn't changed much in the past five years. Burt and Carole had just added a couple of things to make it look nice enough for Kurt and Blaine. There was a new wardrobe with a lot of new clothes that they had been acquiring all these years. Burt had made sure to buy them new clothes every now and then so they could have different outfits available whenever they visited.

Kurt stood up from bed—obviously missing having his husband by his side—and got dressed quickly. It looked sunny enough outside, but he grabbed a light jacket just in case Lima's weather was as unpredictable as per usual.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt yelled, as he walked down the star. But nobody answered. Not that he was expecting something different. He had checked his mirror before falling asleep and the note his dad had left for them was still there.

Kurt walked to the kitchen—where he suspected his dad had left the mirror—and looked around. The small mirror was placed in front of the refrigerator, reflecting one of its doors where Burt had stuck the note. Kurt picked it up and placed it inside the satchel he had grabbed from his room. He had told Blaine not to stay awake for him so he didn't have to leave a message or anything. If his husband woke up and tried to use the mirror, he would notice that the note was gone and therefore he would know that Kurt had arrived safe and sound.

He grabbed the phone and dialed his dad's number. Even after all these years he still knew the number by heart.

The call went to voicemail.

"Dammit, dad!" Kurt cursed in a whisper and tried to remember Carole's number, but the numbers didn't come to his mind.

Frustrated, he walked to the table where his dad usually left his address book to look for Carole's number. He knew his dad must have it written somewhere in there, but the notebook was nowhere to be seen. On the table were only the framed pictures of his family. Carole and Burt at their own wedding with younger versions of Kurt and Finn standing in the back, Kurt and Finn at their high school graduation, Kurt and Blaine during their fake wedding, the entire family during some Thanksgivings and Christmas celebrations, Finn and his wife Kate at their wedding almost two years ago, and finally Finn's two-almost-three months old baby girl Elle.

Kurt smiled at the pictures. He couldn't deny that he had the best family in both worlds, but at the same time he couldn't stay there just contemplating the pictures. He had to find the address book. So a bit desperate, he turned the living room upside down until he found the tiny notebook. It was, for some reason, placed on top of the refrigerator.

Kurt skimmed through it and found his step-mother's number.

"Please, pick up." He whispered, dialing the number.

 _"Yes?"_ Someone said at the other side of the line, it wasn't Carole it was Burt.

"Dad?"

 _"Kurt?"_ Burt said clearly confused, but there was a hint of relief in his voice.

"Yes, it's me, dad," Kurt said, "I'm here, I called you phone but it's off. I've been trying to contact you through the mirror, but you weren't home. Where are you? Please tell me you are okay."

 _"Yes, I'm fine."_ Burt said, but Kurt could hear in his voice that his dad was lying.

"You don't sound okay. Where are you? Why haven't you guys returned home? Are you still on vacation?" Kurt asked, wanting to get all his answers at once.

 _"No, we arrived home this Sunday, but-"_ Burt trailed off, _"oh, kiddo…something happened."_

Kurt tried not to panic and just asked, "What happened? Is Carole alright? Why do you have her phone anyway?"

 _"Kurt..."_ Burt took a deep breath, _"it's your brother..."_

 _"_ What happened, dad!?"

 _"Your brother...your brother and his family had an accident."_

o-o-o-o-o

After hanging up the phone, Kurt rushed to the garage and started the engine of what used to be his old car. His dad had asked him not to drive since the hospital was far from home, but Kurt didn't have time to wait for a cab that would probably take forever to arrive and charge him dearly. He had to be at the hospital right away. Besides, he needed to distract himself and since riding a horse wasn't an option in this world, his car would have to do it.

Very carefully, he pulled the car out of the garage and moved through the, once familiar and now completely foreign, streets of his hometown. It took him a while to remember how to drive correctly, but he managed, and next thing he knew he was taking the highway that led to Columbus. A not so nearby neighbor city that was going to take him almost two hours to get to.

All the way to the hospital Kurt went thinking about everything that he was going to tell his dad. His mind was already plotting the speech he was going to give. He was mad at him for not telling him about the accident sooner, mad because he had been the last one to find out about it when, whether they liked or not, he was still part of the family, and just mad in general because he needed to be mad at someone for what had happened to his brother and his family.

He didn't know much about the accident, just what little Burt had shared with him. Finn and his family were on their way to visit Carole and Burt last Sunday when the accident happened. _Where, what, and how had happened?_ Kurt didn't know. His dad had refused to say anything else and had just asked Kurt to hurry and get to the hospital as fast as possible.

Almost two hours later when Kurt finally made it to Columbus, he asked for some directions to get to the hospital and pushed the pedal to the ground.

"I'm on my way, Finn." He whispered. "I'm on my way."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt forgot the speech he had prepared for his dad the moment he saw his old man's face. His dad was waiting for him outside the local hospital and he looked older than Kurt remembered him. The last time he had seen him—almost three months ago when Elle was born—his dad had been smiling because he had just become a grandpa, now he looked as if someone had sucked the life out of him. Kurt wondered how he must have looked like when he had to bury his old body.

"Kiddo! I told you not to drive all the way here." He scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for a cab." Kurt said, climbing down from the car. "What happened?"

Burt didn't reply and instead just hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt could feel his father's body trembling beneath him and that left him a bit uneasy. His dad had always been such a strong man, but now he looked so vulnerable, so...scared.

"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you." Burt whispered.

"Yes, dad, me too...but tell me what happened!"

"Where's Blaine?" Burt asked instead.

"Home." Kurt said, trying not to lose his patience. "Well, not home precisely, we're staying in Remora. We are attending some event there. I came by myself. I'll explain everything later, but please just tell me what happened. If you don't say anything I will go in there and ask myself."

Burt took a deep breath and Kurt noticed how much his dad was suffering. It was obvious by the way his chest contracted that his dad was trying hard to keep his emotions at bay.

"They were on their way to visit us." Burt explained. "We told them that we had decided to stay for a couple of days more in Chicago but that we would be arriving this Sunday. We told Finn we would contact you to organize a visit. He asked us to let him know when that would be so he could be home. Apparently, he wanted to talk to you both about something, but then out of the blue he decided to surprise us. We don't know who was to blame, the police said they both were guilty."

"Okay, but what happened?" Kurt asked again. He was running out of patience.

"They crashed and the car flipped." Burt explained. "We had just arrived home when we got the call and since then, we haven't moved from here. That's why I could not tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn't leave Carole alone. It's been a nightmare, son. Kate didn't make it."

"No." Kurt whispered, putting his hands over his mouth to drown out the gasp of shock threatening to come out. He hadn't had enough time to get to know Kate like he knew his brother, but he still loved her dearly. She was nice, compassionate, smart, and extremely beautiful. Kurt remembered that the first time Finn took her to meet them during Thanksgiving almost four years ago, he couldn't believe she was his brother's new girlfriend. He had had beautiful girlfriends in high school, Quinn and Rachel were good examples of that, but Kate was beyond beautiful. She looked like a doll sculpted by angels, she had beautiful black hair and a pair of the most beautiful blueish eyes Kurt had ever seen. They looked gray most of the time, but when the light was right you could see the soft waves of blue splashing from her irises. Kurt couldn't believe he was never going to see those eyes again.

"Finn is pretty injured," Burt continued, "the doctors are not very hopeful. He broke almost every bone of his body and has been in a coma since Sunday."

Kurt was in shock. A part of his brain refused to believe that what his dad was saying could be true. _'Finn and his family had to be fine.'_ He thought to himself. _'They have a new baby and-'_ He stopped his train of thought. His dad hadn't mentioned anything about his niece.

"Elle...what happened to Elle?" Kurt managed to ask.

"She's a miracle." Burt said and Kurt exhaled a bit relieved. "She's fine. She has some bumps, cuts and bruises, mostly in her left arm, but she's stable. They have her in observation just in case, but she's doing fine."

"I want to see them." Kurt said, already walking inside the hospital and not even waiting for his dad. The only way he was going to believe in this nightmare was if he got to see everything for himself.

o-o-o-o-o

Finn was, of course, in the Intensive Care Unit, so as soon as Kurt walked into the private waiting area, he saw Carole sitting there at one of the chairs. She looked completely devastated and from what Kurt could gather she was praying—she was clutching a rosary in her right hand.

"Kurt…" She whispered, feeling Kurt's presence and standing up immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Carole." Kurt said, hugging her tightly. He didn't know what else to do or say. He knew there were no words that could comfort her.

"I'm so glad to see you, where's your husband?" She asked.

Kurt could tell that she was trying to distract herself from her horrible reality.

"He didn't come, we're attending an event in Remora and since we're staying at the Smythe's palace we decided not to risk it and he stayed there just in case. But he will be here tomorrow, he won't be able to stay behind once he knows what happened."

Carole sobbed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him." She said.

"Don't think like that, Carole. He's going to be fine. You'll see." Kurt said. He knew that probably he was fooling himself too, but he didn't care. "I'm going to see him, okay?"

She nodded, and Kurt followed a nurse down a long hallway, through a set of double doors that opened automatically, past a group of more ICU nurses who were huddled behind a desk, up until he reached Finn's room.

The first thing Kurt noticed when he entered was the overwhelming amount of machines surrounding the bed. There were monitors of all shapes and sizes, each of them beeping and blinking sporadically—respirators, oxygen tubes, wires and cables, graphs, and more IVs than he had ever seen in his life. At the center of all that mess of modern medical technology was something that gave Kurt chills. It was the body of a person he couldn't recognize.

"That's not my brother." Kurt stated.

The nurse flipped a chart and asked out loud. "Finn Hudson?"

"That's his name," Kurt said, "but that's not him."

"Well, you have to understand, he's in a very serious condition. There's a lot of swelling right now. But it is him." The nurse confirmed.

Kurt shook his head. The person lying on that bed didn't look anything like Finn. The face was engorged, especially the left side, where the eye was swollen completely shut. His head was wrapped in thick, sterile bandages, and the parts of his scalp that were exposed looked like they'd been sheared right down the skin. His nose and lips were all black and blue and disfigured from swelling. A jagged line of sutures ran from his temple to his jaw. All his limbs were heavily wrapped, and there was a heavy bandage covering his chest.

"It can't be him." He said, but he knew that although he didn't want to believe it, this seriously damaged body was his brother's.

The nursed scooted a chair over next to the bed so Kurt could sit down, but Kurt wasn't paying attention to the nurse. He was now standing next to Finn. He had his eyes fixed on that swollen face lying on the pillow. He was trying to recognize his brother's face. He knew it was hidden there beneath all of the cuts, scrapes and swelling.

"Oh, Finn." Kurt whispered, swallowing his tears.

"Can he hear me?" Kurt asked to the nurse that he knew was still standing somewhere behind him.

"I'm in the moral obligation of telling you yes, but unfortunately your brother's condition is really bad." The nurse said sincerely.

"How bad?" Kurt asked. Until now he didn't know what was exactly wrong with him. His father had just said the doctors weren't very hopeful; he mentioned the fractures and the coma, but nothing more.

"He's lucky to be alive." The nurse said, and Kurt sent her a killing look. "I'm sorry, I know how must that sound, but given how he looked when he arrived on Sunday the fact that he's still with us is a small miracle in itself. Usually when individuals have sustained as much trauma as your brother did, they don't make it past the first surgery."

Kurt exhaled, looking at his brother while the nurse kept explaining what she knew about Finn's condition.

"You brother has some serious complications that the doctors are trying their best to manage. One of your brother's lungs collapsed. His report says that tracheal intubation was performed at the crash scene for ventilation and that's why he still needs mechanical assistance to get oxygen." She said, pointing to one of the machines. "Also in the ambulance his heart stopped beating and-"

"His heart, what?" Kurt gasped.

"His heart stopped. Defibrillation paddle got it going again, but it took some doing."

"But he's alive so that's a good sign, right? His heart and lung can mend." Kurt said, brushing a finger through the only undamaged spot of skin that he could find—right above his brother's heart.

"In time," the nurse replied, "unfortunately, those are the lesser of your brother's injuries. One of his kidneys received direct trauma in the accident. As a result, the doctors had to remove it and-"

"But people can function with one kidney, right?" Kurt asked, trying to lessen the impact of what the nurse was saying.

"Yes, they can. But when your brother's heart stopped, the other kidney went without blood for a long time and therefore it is also damaged. It's too early to tell how that will impact it, but the doctors are guessing it will only have half its normal function. Which means that even if your brother recovers from everything else, he'll still require regular dialysis to clean out the toxins in his blood, or they would kill him."

Kurt exhaled. _What else could be wrong with his brother?_ Everything the nurse had said was already terrifying. "Is that all he has?"

"No." The nurse said. "Your brother's head sustained very serious trauma from the force of the impact, the doctors performed a decompressive craniectomy to-"

"What's that?"

"His brain had a significant amount of swelling so the doctors removed part of his skull to relieve the pressure. Unfortunately, that didn't help the way the doctors wanted. You brother currently lacks all perceptivity and receptivity."

It took Kurt a moment to understand what the nurse had just said. Until now, he had been trying to keep his emotions under control, but the tears he'd been resisting finally let loose.

"So you're saying that my brother will never wake up?" Kurt asked, sobbing loudly.

"We don't know." The nurse said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He's not really asleep, he's in a coma. Even when we are asleep our brains respond to stimulation. It's more like his brain has gone into hibernation."

"I woke up from a coma." Kurt said. "I suffered an attack more than five years ago and I recovered. He can recover too."

"I'm going to guess that the nature of your coma wasn't as extreme as your brother's. There's a standard we use to measure basic reactivity to stimulus called the Glasgow Coma. On each of the measures—eye response, verbal response, and motor response—he scored a one, for a total of three. That's the lowest possible score, meaning there's no detectable response."

"But he could improve, right?"

"Yes. And we've been taking frequent measurements to monitor his progress. If his score goes up that's certainly positive."

"He's going to recover." Kurt stated. "He has to recover."

The nurse just nodded and giving Kurt one last reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, she walked away, leaving him alone with his brother.

"I don't care if you can't hear me. I'm going to say in anyway. You have to recover, Finn. I don't care about all that medical nonsense, you can't leave us, did you hear me?" He said, waiting for a reply.

Obviously, there was none.

"You have to fight, Finn. Elle needs you, our parents need you, I need you. I can't go on without my brother, who's going to kick my ass when I'm acting stupid, huh?" He said, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "No less than two days ago I had a fight with Blaine, a really big fight because I was stupid and you weren't there to bring me to my senses. Fortunately everything is fine now, so don't worry. We talked and I apologized for being such a bad husband, but I was so scared of losing him and now I'm scared of losing you. So keep fighting, okay? We're here with you and we love you." He added, leaving a kiss on the clean spot of skin he had found and walking out the room. He couldn't bear to stay there any longer.

o-o-o-o-o

"How was it?" Burt asked discreetly once Kurt was back in the waiting area. Carole was seated in one of the chairs with her rosary still in her hands.

"The nurse explained all the medical stuff about his condition and it doesn't sound good." Kurt said, although he knew that his dad was already aware of that. "Is there anything I can do for him? I don't know, donate some blood, give him a kidney?"

"They already did everything they could, kiddo. A transplant in his condition is impossible and you can't donate blood. His blood type is A and you're B. You are not compatible."

Kurt sighed. He felt useless, he just wanted to do something to help his brother. "Is Elle here too?"

Burt shook his head. "She's at the pediatric unit. I can take you there if you want."

Kurt nodded.

"Honey," Burt whispered, interrupting Carole's prayer, "I'll take Kurt to see Elle. We'll be right back, okay?"

Carole just nodded and resumed her prayer. Kurt was finding very hard to look at her. He couldn't bear to see all the pain and fright in her eyes. It was too much.

"Come." Burt said, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him with him.

They walked through some halls and took the elevator. The pediatric unit was on the opposite wing two floors below.

When the doors pinged open, Kurt took a deep breath. At least the waiting area in the pediatric unit didn't look as frightening as the ICU. It was the same cold, spotless hospital layout, but there were some colorful walls every now and then that gave the space an air of joy and hope.

The nurse that was huddled behind the desk immediately waved enthusiastically when she noticed Burt. It was obvious that Burt had spent half of his time in here. After all, Burt and Carole were the only family Elle had left. Kate was an orphan, her parents had died when she was 18 and as far as they knew, she didn't have any living relatives.

"She's over here." Burt said, making his way through the halls until they reached a small guard with individual rooms all made with glass walls.

Burt walked to the third one and opened the door. Inside, a nurse sat next to a crib. The crib was not an ordinary one, it was surrounded by some medical machines, not as impressive as all the devices Finn needed in order to keep going, but quite shocking nevertheless.

"How is she doing today?" Burt asked.

"A little better, although we still can't feed her and she's been crying all day." The nurse informed.

"This is my son, Kurt. Kurt, this is, Eve, one of the nurses who's been taking care of Elle."

Kurt greeted the nurse and approached the crib. Elle was there sleeping peacefully. Her left arm was all scratched and there were some bruises here and there that turned her skin a shade of purple and blue.

"Hello, baby girl. It's me your uncle Kurt." Kurt said, caressing the baby's face with just the tip of one of his fingers. "Everything is going to be fine, did you hear me? We're going to take you home and your dad will get better."

"You want to hold her?" The nurse asked.

"I don't want to disturb her."

"It's fine, we have to try to feed her in fifteen minutes anyway. She was still breastfeeding and now we're giving her some formula, but it's been quite a challenge. She doesn't like it when we try to feed her, but maybe with you she will. You parents have tried it too, but she's quite stubborn."

"Okay, yes...fine." Kurt said a little nervous. His niece looked so fragile and delicate, like a thin layer of ice that could break at the slightest touch.

The nurse grabbed Elle with expert hands and put her in Kurt's arms. Her blue eyes were barely open, but she seemed to recognize his uncle because she squealed a little.

"That's my baby girl." Kurt whispered. "Hi there, sweetie. Are you hungry? Do you want some milk?"

Elle just squealed again as a response.

"Well, that's the happiest we've seen her since she arrived here." The nurse stated. "I'll go fetch her formula and join you in a minute. I have a good feeling about this." She said approvingly, watching as Kurt rocked the baby girl in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt spent the rest of the day with Elle, his sweet innocent baby niece who was oblivious to what had happened to her family. He played with her and even bought her—with his dad's money, of course—a stuffed animal from the hospital's shop. When the day started to slip away, he tucked her in and after giving her a kiss on the cheek, went all the way back to ICU to see if there had been any news, good or bad, in regard of his brother's health.

"How's she?" Burt asked. He had returned to his wife after Kurt had fed Elle with her first bottle.

"Better." Kurt said. "At least she had three bottles. The nurse says that that's the most she's had since they stopped feeding her with serum."

"That's good." Burt said relieved, and Kurt noticed that Carole was smiling despite the tragedy they were living. "That's good, right, honey?"

Carole nodded.

"I have to get back, guys. We're not home so I can't stay in here much longer, we were invited to some procession or something like that and I can't not go, but I'll be here tomorrow, okay?" Kurt said. "Please, if something happens use this, okay?" He added, handing them the mirror that he had brought with him.

"We'll do." Burt said. "Please, drive carefully, okay?"

Kurt nodded. He knew why his dad sounded so worried. Finn's accident had happened in the same highway between Lima and Columbus. "Don't worry, okay? I'll call Carole's phone when I'm back at the house. And we'll call tomorrow when we're on our way."

"You're bringing your husband?" Burt asked.

"Of course. He would never forgive me if I didn't." He said, hugging his dad and Carole one last time and walking away. He had to get back home even when all he wanted to do was stay there to be with his family.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine woke up to the sounds of someone sobbing loudly. He opened his eyes a little disoriented and noticed it was Kurt. His husband was crawled into a ball, crying inconsolable.

"Kurt! My love, what happened? Is your father okay? Please tell me he's okay!" Blaine said desperately. He was suddenly very afraid of what might have happened in the other world.

Between sobs Kurt managed to nod. "He's-he's fine. And Carole too. It's Finn." He said, turning around and launching himself into his husband's arms. "He had an accident with his family. He's pretty injured, the doctors are not very hopeful. Kate is dead." He sobbed.

Blaine clapped his hands over his mouth. It was clear he was in shock with all the bad news his husband was sharing with him.

"And the baby?" Blaine asked fearfully.

"She's fine. Poor thing, she doesn't even know she doesn't have a mother anymore." Kurt said, sobbing loudly.

Blaine hugged him tightly and that just made Kurt sob louder.

"It was horrible, B!" Kurt confessed. "When the nurse was explaining to me everything that is wrong with my brother I felt like dying. I needed you there. I'm so scared."

"Hush, hush, my love." Blaine said. "Finn is a strong man. He will come out of this one."

"I'm not so sure," Kurt sobbed, "he broke almost all his bones, his lungs collapsed as well as his kidneys, and he has serious brain damage. He's in a coma."

"You woke up from a coma." Blaine stated.

"I did, but mine was not as severe as his. The nurse explained something about some standard they have and it measures the way he responds. He scored one out of three. It's the lowest score there is."

Blaine took a deep breath. Definitely that didn't sound good, but he also knew that the last thing you could lose in these kinds of situations was hope. "He has a very important reason to live for, my love. Elle needs him. I'm sure he's going to fight against everything for her. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said, trying to sound sure of what he was saying. He had to be strong for his family. "At night we'll go together, okay? We can ask your grandfather to help us just in case someone comes to our room."

Kurt nodded and wiped the tears from his face. "My dad is going to let us know if something happens during the night there. I brought him the mirror."

"In that case, don't worry. We will have it with us all the time and if something happens we will prepare a carriage and go home, okay? In fact, as soon as the Stellata is over, we'll go back to our palace so we can stay there as long as we need, okay?"

"We can't go when the Stellata is over." Kurt said. He appreciate Blaine's gesture, but his husband was forgetting all the responsibilities they still had in this city. "You know what's going to happen to Marcus, if we leave so soon Rinaldo could suspect something. He knows we are different. He's going to wake up to a very unpleasant surprise this weekend."

"You're right." Blaine said; he hadn't thought about that. "But we can go the next day as it was already planned."

"After _'hearing'_ of Marcus state? No, we can't. He's not going to last long and we will have to attend his funeral. We can't just go, we have to wait until he dies. Then, if everything goes right, we could go home. But I appreciate the thought. Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for." Blaine said. "They are not just your family, my love, they are mine too. And although we're trapped here for a while, I don't want you to worry. We will have the mirror with us during the day and travel at night, and as soon as we can we'll be back home. I promise."

Kurt nodded and finally stopped crying. They stayed in silent for some minutes until Kurt said, "Do you think I could catch up with some sleep?" He asked, looking at the window. It was closed but the small slits in the shutters indicated that the sun was already out.

"Maybe for an hour or so. We have breakfast with the Smythe's and your grandfather before the procession, so we can't be late." Blaine said, "but sleep, my love. If the servants come I'll tell them that we will be there shortly. Don't worry, I got you."

"I know…" Kurt whispered, sliding Blaine's ring back into his owner's finger, "I love you."

"And I love you more." Blaine replied, but Kurt was already out.

* * *

 **So yeah that happened. I'm not going to talk about it much since I don't want to give away anything, but feel free to leave your theories in the comments section. Anyway, my next update will be up in a couple of days. I finally managed to change figure out the final number of chapters and this story will have 33! Now that I have it all written my updates will become regular. I'm planning on making one every Saturday night until we reach the end, I still don't know how many there will be (my beta hasn't read them all) but I'll let you know as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading, and see you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again dear readers, here's the new update. I want to apologize to all of you for the super long delay, I've been in some sort of klaine-writing slump and that made it hard for me to keep updating this story. It's really challenging to write for a fandom that's slowly disappearing. Don't take me wrong, I know that there are still a lot of us in here, but the truth is that it's not the same. There's no interaction whatsoever and for a writer that's very discouraging. I started to write for a different fandom thinking that that would help me with my writing slump and it didn't, it only reinforced what it's evident, the klaine fandom is not what used to be. Anyway, I won't go anywhere, I signed for the long run. I'll keep writing about the boys because I love them and I still have a lot of stories to share, but I wanted to explain why I've suddenly stopped updating this fic. It won't happen again, I promise. I'll try to finish this story asap and maybe post some one-shots that I have somewhere in my drafts. I will be a klaine fic writer until my final day ;)**

 **Anyway, this time I decided to upload 3 chapters so there's plenty of stuff to read. The warnings I added in the last update are still relevant so take them into account. There won't be any detailed explanation of medical stuff like in the past chapter but the issue is still on the table. Anyway, more notes at the end of CH18 ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Elliott, Marcus and Sebastian were having yet another meeting at the outsides of the Ram. They were taking full advantage of the fact that nobody was home since all the inhabitants were down at the Campo watching the traditional procession that took place a day before the Stellata. Every Twelfth had its own group of young people who were responsible for putting on a splendid show. The procession was held around the Campo, and it consisted on a small parade with drummers and ensign bearers who lead the jockey, horsemaster and horse of each Twelfth so people could see the teams that would be competing in the Stellata.

Elliott had, on purpose, faked a terrible headache to be able to stay behind and meet with Sebastian and his brother, who in turn had fled from the palace.

"So, are you sure you want to do this tomorrow?" Elliott asked for the millionth time.

"Yes," Marcus nodded, "it's the only day I can do it. Think about it, it's perfect. Nobody is going to be paying me any attention. My family is going to be here watching the race and just a few servants will be at the palace. It's the best chance we have to not get caught."

"Okay, and since I can't stay for the Stellata anyway I can be there for you. On the other side, I mean." Elliott said. "I could go back sooner, just when everyone is leaving for the race and meet you there. Then, once you're installed in my place, I could try one of those meditation techniques Kurt taught me to try to sleep again and come back here to let the others know that everything went right."

"Then, that's it." Sebastian said. "We'll do it during the Stellata. We can ask Kurt and Blaine to help us plan Marcus' death here and with the talisman you would only have to fall asleep to go with Elliott and-"

"What did you say!?" Someone asked.

Elliott, Sebastian and Marcus turned around at the same time. It was Carlo. He was standing by the door of the stables, Arcangelo was with him. Apparently the procession was over.

"Nothing." Elliott said. He hadn't shared with Carlo what he was going to do with Marcus. The only ones who knew about the plan besides them were Kurt and Blaine.

"Don't lie. I heard enough, Elliott." Carlo said. "You are going to make Marcus a _itinerante_. What else would he need a talisman for, huh? Does my father know about this?"

Elliott exhaled. "No, he doesn't. But let me explain, okay?"

Carlo, who was a very good man, nodded and took a seat. Elliott with some help from Sebastian and Marcus started to explain everything, sharing with his friend the entire plan. Carlo just looked back and forth between the three men and nodded in understanding.

"Now, do you understand why we're doing it?" Elliott asked, when he finished his explanation.

"I do, but are you sure about this Marcus? I mean, it wouldn't be like with Kurt. You could never, ever, come back."

"I know," Marcus said, "and it's fine. The only person I care about is here with me and I'm sure Elliott will keep him updated about my life there."

Sebastian squeezed his brother's hand in a tender way.

"Okay, well I think this plan is crazy, but I won't say anything. You all have my word."

Elliott exhaled. "Thank you, Carlo. It's actually good to have you on our side since we will need all the help we can get to make this work. There are a lot of arrangements to be made in both ends if we want to do this tomorrow." Elliott said. "I can sort things out about your new life and bring you the talisman, but you need to plan how you are going to leave here. You understand that if you make the journey to my world and stay there overnight, your body will only appear asleep here during the day, right?"

"Yes," Marcus said, "Kurt and Blaine said that it would look like _la_ _morte di sonno._ Until one day I shall actually die here. Do we know how long that will take?" He asked, and they all looked at each other looking for an answer. Nobody had it.

"It changes with every person." Blaine said. He and his husband were just entering the stables.

"Are you guys okay?" Elliott couldn't help but ask. His friends were dressed very stylishly, with their fine clothes and silver crowns, but it was evident on their faces that their exteriors didn't match their interiors. They both were wearing long, long faces. Kurt's eyes were even a bit puffed, as if he had been crying. And Blaine looked worried, as if he were expecting to hear bad news any minute now.

"Not really, some members of our family in the other world suffered an accident and we're worried." Blaine said, without explaining any further. "But let's keep talking about the plan. It'll help to keep our minds busy. It's the middle of the night in there, so there's nothing we can do for them."

"Okay…" Elliott said doubtfully. He wanted to ask more, but it was clear that the Princes wouldn't be saying anything more about that matter. "So...hmmm, we were wondering how long will it take Marcus's body to die?"

"I really don't know," Blaine said, "for Kurt it was a matter of days because we used a potion, well, more like a poison. We could do that too. I'm pretty skilled at making both potions and poisons, I could prepare one for Marcus. It would take him less than a day to die, that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"That there should be a reason." Kurt said, finally joining the conversation. He had been very quiet, partially hiding behind Blaine the whole time. "We don't want your father to suspect what's really happening to you."

"I could ask to be left alone," Marcus said, "I can say that I'm depressed because I miss mother and I want to be alone. I'm not allowed to be in the race anyway. It will be easier to do it if nobody is with me; the servants aren't as vigilant as my father."

"But there still has to be a reason." Blaine said.

"Do you mean like something for him to die?" Sebastian inquired.

Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Well, since he would be faking depression-" Carlo chirped in, but bit his tongue.

"What?" They all asked.

"What if he does what Elliott said Kurt did in the other world...what if he pretends to kill himself?"

o-o-o-o-o

Once the procession was over, Cesare and Doctor Lombardi took a carriage that would take them to Santa Fina. The first _itinerante_ was anxious to meet the miraculous secret weapon of the Ram.

"It's a shame that I was not able to meet our other new foal yet." Doctor Lombardi said, as the carriage traveled the road that separated Remora from Santa Fina.

"He arrived with a terrible ache in his head this morning." Cesare informed him. "I gave him a very strong tonic to help him rest for a while. You will be able to meet him when we're back to the Ram."

"Is he sick?"

"No, well, yes...I suspect his ache is consequence of the life he used to have in that place before he came here. He confessed a few days ago that he was following a path of self-destruction."

"How's that?"

"He didn't say any specifics, he just shared that his life had changed the moment he had moved to New York. Apparently, all his life he had been hiding from the world and when he arrived to that city, which Elliott explained is like a completely different world in itself, he lost control of himself. He said he started to live his life fully, but in doing so he met people who were not the best influence and did things he said he regrets now. He told me that two years ago he met a man a bit older than him, who in the name of _'loving'_ him, made him do things he wasn't prepared for. After they ended their relationship Elliott drowned himself in toxic substances. Or that's how he called them, I'm guessing alcohol and those things they have there called drugs. Since he started coming here, he stopped doing all that, but detoxifying his body is costing him some sickness in both worlds."

"So, Young Elliott was unhappy." Doctor Lombardi said, analyzing the situation. "That is why the talisman found him. Kurt was, in a way, sick in his mind and that made him sensitive to our needs. But that young man is actually sick not only in mind, but in body too. He needs us as much as we need him."

"Do you really think he was brought here for a reason?" Cesare asked his master.

"Of course, my dear Cesare." Doctor Lombardi said. "Perhaps we still don't know what's going to be his role in here, but I can assure you that the talismans do not choose lightly. They always bring us the person who is most needed."

In that moment the carriage pulled outside the Santa Fina's stables and the two men descended. The stables were deserted, but they weren't expecting anything less. All people, including those who lived in the surrounding towns, were still in the main city, enjoying the celebration after the procession.

"She's over here." Cesare said, making his way across the stables and to the old barn. "We have her hidden from prying eyes."

The two men reached the old barn and Cesare opened the door. The moment he stepped inside he knew something was wrong—Starlight was by herself in the stalls.

"Merla…" He whispered.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone." Cesare said, making the good fortune sign. "She's gone!"

o-o-o-o-o

It had not been easy, stealing the flying horse. Enrico had hidden in the bushes at midnight while Alberto and Diego let the filly exercise her wings high up above the stable yard. He stayed there, just watching until the Horseman and his groom brought her down and put her back in the old barn. When the lights of the house next door went off, he crept into the barn and stayed there. He knew the groom or even Alberto, the Horsemaster, would be checking on her in the morning before going to see the procession, so he waited, and waited and waited. And in the morning when Alberto closed the door of the barn behind him, Enrico came out from his hidden place and lacing a rope around the filly's neck, he pulled her with him out of the barn and all the way to the old stables of the Smythe family. They were in deplorable conditions, but that didn't matter. They just had to keep the foal hidden until after the race. Once it was over the Twelfth of the Twins could say that they had had the winged miracle since the beginning, and therefore there was no way they couldn't have won the Stellata.

"Welcome to your new home." Enrico told the animal. The foal was moving uneasily against the ties Enrico had put around her wings. "Don't worry, you'll fly again soon, but not for the Ram...you now pay allegiance to the Twins. The true masters of Remora."

o-o-o-o-o

Alberto was beside himself with guilt. The flying horse had been entrusted to his care and now she was gone. When he had arrived to Santa Fina he had found master Cesare and an acquaintance knocking desperately on his door. They had informed him of Merla's disappearance and the three of them had gone back to the old barn to look for clues, but the place had been spotless.

"I'll send men out to search everywhere." Alberto said, already informing his groom, Diego, of the situation so the latter could organize a group of men. "We have to find her. Maybe she wasn't kidnapped and she just ran away to try to test her wings. Surely we shall soon have her back. She will fly home to where her mother is."

"If no one else finds her first." Cesare said.

"Don't worry, my dear Cesare." Doctor Lombardi said. "We will find her. Now let's go back to the Ram. We have to notify the others so we can look for her there too."

o-o-o-o-o

Elliott, Carlo, Kurt and Blaine were still in the stables of the Ram. Sebastian and Marcus had already returned to the palace, but the others had stayed there just talking about the upcoming race. Well, Elliott and Carlo were talking about the race, Kurt and Blaine were just standing there pretending to listen. It was clear that both had their minds somewhere else.

"But tell me about the procession. What happens during the parade? What is it for? I had to miss it, but I'm curious." Elliott asked Carlo.

"It's like a show off tradition, actually." Carlo said. "Each Twelfth presents its team to the rest of the town. You get to see the horses and the jockeys, that's what the procession is about, actually. To see your competition. This year's jockeys are all-" Carlo was saying when a carriage pulled next to the stables and Cesare and Doctor Lombardi descended from it.

"Quick!" Cesare exclaimed. "To the house! We have a problem!" He said, ushering them inside.

Carlo, Elliott, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Cesare and Doctor Lombardi looked worried. Really worried.

The group of men made it inside the Horsemaster's house and as soon as the door was closed behind them, Cesare said. "Merla is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Carlo asked alarmed.

"Gone, vanished, missing!" Cesare exclaimed. "We went to see her, but she's not there. Alberto doesn't know how that happened. He and Diego checked on her this morning before coming here for the procession."

"Do you think she's just missing or-?" Blaine asked, not wanting to complete his question.

"We don't know." Cesare said sincerely. "It's true that she could just go missing, but that doesn't explain how she opened her stall, how she pushed the barn's door and most importantly why she left her mother. She's still breastfeeding."

"So you think someone kidnapped her?" Elliott asked what he presumed they all were wondering.

"I don't know…" Cesare whispered, "I don't know."

o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian and Marcus arrived to the palace trying to go unnoticed and almost succeeding. When the servants were taking Marcus back to his chambers, Sebastian exhaled and turned around to head to the library. His father, wearing a face that said _'you're in so much trouble,'_ stopped him.

"Where have you two been?" Rinaldo asked. "You missed the procession."

"In the gardens." Sebastian replied simply.

"Don't lie, Sebastian." Rinaldo warned him, pointing a menacing finger at him.

"If you already know where we were, then, why do you ask?"

"What have you two been doing in the Ram?"

"Watching the horses for the Stellata." Sebastian said. After all it was partially true. "We're friends with one of the grooms there."

"Friends?" Rinaldo chuckled. "You can't possibly be serious, Sebastian. You can't be _friends_ with servants. You're a Smythe and-"

"And, what father?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, I'm a Smythe and just so you know I can be friends with whoever I want!"

"I'm not liking this new attitude, Sebastian!"

Sebastian tried really hard not to roll his eyes at his father. "Is there any particular reason why you wanted to know where I was, besides trying to control my friendships?" He asked.

"Your cousin just arrived," Rinaldo informed, "she's at her chambers, so I want you to go and take her out for a stroll in the gardens. I want you to start courting her."

"Okay, father."

Rinaldo smiled pleased. "I'm glad you're taking this in a good way. You're getting quite old. People will start to wonder why you haven't married yet."

"Something else?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I want you to stop seeing that new groom you met at the Ram. I know about him, Sebastian."

"I already told you he's my friend."

"And I already told you that you can't be friends with him. Besides, you don't fool me. I know you like him. You invited him to Santa Fina to spend some days there. The servants informed me. I also know about the bribes you paid them not to tell me this."

"But, father-"

"But nothing, Sebastian. You will stop seeing him and that's the end of this. I'm your father and you'll do what I ask you to. It's an order."

o-o-o-o-o

The atmosphere in the Ram was bleak. They had sent groups to search Santa Fina and some of the Twelfths of the city, but the mare was nowhere to be seen. At this point, no one really believed that Merla had gone missing by accident, or that she would be found wandering free in the countryside. Even if she were, _what were the chances of someone who found her not keeping her to bring luck to his own Twelfth?_ And if someone had taken her that meant that the Ram's secret was known.

Carlo approached Elliott, Kurt and Blaine who were standing back in the house, talking in hushed voices.

"Elliott," Carlo said, "are you sure you didn't let anything slip to the Smythes?

Elliott hesitated.

"Elliott…" Carlo said. He had asked the same question at least five times already.

"Sebastian and Marcus know," Blaine intervened, "but they are to be trusted. I can give my word for them."

Kurt looked at his husband with some surprise. If he was giving his own word to defend the Smythe brothers, then Kurt knew that Blaine trusted them completely. And Kurt trusted his husband's judgment so he added. "I can give my word too."

"Okay, fine." Carlo said. "I'm not that sure about them, but I know they are not like their father. I'm sorry, Elliott. I know I've been a bit harsh on you for this. It's not your fault Merla is missing."

"It's okay." Elliott said. "If I were in your place, I would be probably-" he was saying when Cesare, who had been talking to Doctor Lombardi ever since they had arrived to the house, exclaimed.

"Finally!"

They all looked around to see what had caused the sudden commotion. In the cobbled street in front of the house, a Bellezzan carriage was just pulling over. Nobody needed to ask who it was. They already knew...the other _itineranti_ had finally arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

From the elegant carriage descended three figures. One familiar to some of them with his usual fancy, dark velvet robes and two more not so familiar, wearing colorful but yet elegant robes.

"Dear, Ray!" Doctor Lombardi exclaimed, quickly hugging his apprentice. "I'm glad to see you made it safe and sound. And I'm even more glad to see that you brought some fine company." The first _itinerante_ said, acknowledging the two other visitors. One was a tall muscular red-haired man and the other one, a very elegant middle-aged woman with violet gaze. "I'm glad you could join us Gabe, Mel…" He added, quickly greeting them with familiarity.

"Nice to see you again, master." The woman, Mel, said.

"It's quite the reunion." Gabe, the male, added.

"It is, indeed," Doctor Lombardi said, "but let me introduce you to the rest. I'm sure you're familiar with our dear Cesare."

Both Mel and Gabe nodded.

"And, well, you know them, but haven't been formally introduced. These are two of our finest and youngest members, Princes Kurt and Blaine Anderson from Bellezza." Doctor Lombardi said, quickly introducing his adopted grandson and his husband to his friends. "And this one over here, I just met him a few hours ago...but he is our newest member, Elliott Gilberti."

"Nice to meet you all." Mel said, smiling at all of them. "It's always pleasant to meet new members of our brotherhood. I just wished we had more women...this is starting to look like a brotherhood of man."

They all laughed and nodded. It was true. As far as Kurt and Blaine knew the brotherhood had only had three women in their ranks and one had died a long time ago.

"But let's get inside," Cesare said, inviting everyone to get back to the house, "we could open a good bottle of wine and talk in private. After all, not every day you have eight _itineranti_ in the same room."

Elliott, Kurt and Blaine quickly looked around. There were, indeed, eight of them.

"Well, that's the number of balance," Ray added, "so that's a good omen."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine were cornered in the small kitchen of the house, talking among themselves, sharing their concern not only about Merla and the upcoming _translation_ , but about Finn and Elle. They were looking at the mirror, but all they could see were the white lights that illuminated the hospital waiting room.

"Is everything alright?" Raymond asked, approaching them.

Kurt and Blaine smiled slightly at the old man but shook their heads. "Something happened in the other world." Blaine informed him.

"What?" Ray asked worriedly.

Kurt gave him a brief summary of the whole story, starting with the death of his sister in-law and finishing with Finn's precarious situation.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Ray said, giving his apprentice a fatherly hug. "If there's something I can do, please just let me know."

"Thanks, Ray." Kurt said, giving his master a warm smile.

"You too, Blaine." Ray added. "I know how much you love them too."

"Thank you." Blaine said. "How's my father? He was feeling unwell when we left, is he better now?"

"He's better." Ray said, but Blaine saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes and before he could ask any further, Ray added. "But before I forget, I have something for you two that I'm sure is going to help improve your moods." He said, taking out a letter from inside his robes.

"A letter?" Blaine asked, grabbing the parchment.

Ray just nodded. "But it's not just any letter, it's a letter from one of your best friends."

Kurt frowned confused and took the letter from his husband's hands to rip it open.

 _"Dear Kurt and Blaine,"_ He read. It was from Trent. _"I have some very good news to share...It's a boy! Yes, the new member of the family has officially been born and he can't wait to meet his future godfathers."_

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other a bit surprised before continue reading the letter.

 _"Jeff is already spoiling him so much, so you better hurry if you don't want him to win over his sympathies. I can't wait to see you both. We love you. Trent, Georgia and Danielle, a.k.a. the Nixon's family. PS: Evviva la Ram!"_

"Oh dear God!" Blaine exclaimed. "These are really great news! I can't believe Trent is a father already."

Kurt just nodded. He was wiping some tears that had escaped from his eyes with the amazing news.

"It's a beautiful boy, I met him just yesterday. He looks just like his mother." Ray shared.

"Fortunately." Both Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Richard sent them a trunk with silver for the baby as a gift from Trent's service to the crown. I also gave them some of my very own inventions that I'm sure will be very useful in this new chapter of their lives." Ray said.

"We're going to be his godfathers." Blaine informed.

"Really?"

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded frantically.

"Well, that's a big responsibility, but I'm sure you're ready for it. You are a great couple and I'm sure that the new member of the Nixon's family is going to have two great men to look up for in the future."

Kurt and Blaine smiled and just when Ray was about to add something more, a female voice interrupted them.

"There you are, Raymond!" Mel exclaimed. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, you found me. What is it, Mel?"

"Gabe and I will go meet Arcangelo, would you like to go with us? Cesare says it's going to be a bit chaotic to meet him tomorrow with the race and everything."

"I already know him. Don't forget I came here a few weeks ago." Ray said.

"Of course, of course. How silly of me, I forgot. Anyway, if any of you decide to join us you're more than welcome. We will be at the stables. By the way, Kurt and Blaine." She added, looking at the Princes. "You should know that this man here is very proud of you two. He talks wonders about you both. Two of our youngest members and he's already trusting you with big responsibilities. Way to go boys, it's people like you two who will continue with our brotherhood, keeping it safe and making all us proud."

Kurt and Blaine just smiled, trying not to show how uncomfortable they felt with what Mel had just said, because if she knew what they were about to do with Marcus, then she wouldn't be saying any of that.

o-o-o-o-o

After some time the conversation inside the Housemaster's of the Ram house changed from Merla's disappearance, to the upcoming Stellata, to some kind of debate about the 7th Treatise of the Key of Alchemy containing the Elixir of Life and the use thereof. Kurt had just started reading that new treatise, so he was a bit lost with the whole conversation. On the other hand, Blaine who loved everything about alchemy, was paying close attention to the conversation and sharing his opinion on the matter.

"If I may?" Blaine said, interrupting Gabe's explanation about how all his attempts to create the elixir had failed and how maybe he was failing because the materials he was using were not pure enough. "According to the treatise, and if I recall correctly, the problem is not the pureness of the substances used to create it, but how the sampling is extracted and in what sort the elements ought to be separated and rectified." He elaborated. "According to what we know about the elixir the quantification process is key to obtain mercury vegetable and ardent water well rectified, that is said both elements seven times rectified and distilled; once that is done the rest would be just the addition of the black pepper, euphorbium, pyrethrum, andcardium, qulla qoiatrum, the apium and-"

Kurt lost it there. He had no idea what his husband was talking about, so instead of trying to break his head around those complex materials used for the elixir of life, he let his eyes to wander around the room. Teresa and the kids were by the kitchen baking some cookies. Ray and Doctor Lombardi were enclosed in their own private conversation and Carlo and Elliott, who like Kurt didn't have a clue about the _oh-so_ famous Elixir of Life treatise, were by the door talking to each other.

Carlo was laughing at something Elliott had just said when a messenger from the Smythe's palace arrived to the house and handed Elliott a letter.

Elliott opened it quickly and scanned its content. With the strange face that Elliott made when his eyes reached the end of the page, Kurt could guess that something bad had happened because the new _itinerante_ had turned red and walked out the house, leaving Carlo by the door not knowing what to do.

"Did you see that?" Kurt asked Blaine, although he knew his husband's attention was in the conversation about the Elixir and not in whatever had happened to Elliott.

"No, sorry, my love." Blaine said. "I was distracted, what happened?"

"A messenger from the palace brought Elliott a letter and he got kind of mad. I don't know, I think I'll go and check on him before we have to go back to the palace, okay?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt just gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house. Kurt found Elliott in the courtyard kicking some stones as if he were trying to calm himself down.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, clearly startling Elliott, who Kurt guessed had thought he was alone.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You don't look fine."

"I got a letter from Sebastian." Elliott said.

"Did Marcus change his mind about the plan?"

Elliott shook his head. "No, it's not that." He hesitated. "It's not about Marcus. Seb and I...well, we've become very good friends and now it seems that his father has forbidden him to even talk to me ever again. I thought we could continue being friends after this. Once you and Blaine are back in Bellezza, Seb and Carlo are the only friends I'll have in here and now we can't even see each other again and-"

"And you are mad because you like him." Kurt stated, quickly understanding the crux of the matter.

Elliott looked up. "Is it that obvious?" He asked a bit flushed.

"Just a little." Kurt said, trying not to laugh. It was _very_ obvious.

"I know I'm not supposed to like him, he's a Smythe and he's from this world and unlike you, I could never, ever, stay in this place. I mean, it's great to come here and be able to experience all of this, but my world is not this one, Kurt. I belong there. New York is my home. These past years I've been acting pretty stupid, I already shared my story with you, but now I think I'm finally growing up. Coming here helped me realize that what I was doing with my life was the biggest mistake ever. That's why I volunteered to take care of Marcus. I want to change for good, Kurt."

"That's great, Elliott. Change is always good and I get what you say, before I decided to move here I used to think the same thing about this world. That Talia despite all its wonders was not for me, but then everything changed and now I don't see myself in that other world. I know I belong here. This is my only world." Kurt said. "And I'm glad to hear that your arrival here meant something for you in the other life. It's good that you're deciding to change your life and helping Marcus is a great way to do it, but as your temporary master I'm in the obligation to ask you something. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Marcus is going to be pretty dependent on you—maybe for years." He asked Elliott.

"I know...but I'm not on my own. Marcus is only seventeen and my mother works for social services. I'll ask for her help, we can pretend Marcus lost his memory so they don't ask him so many questions. That way we'll get his papers and then I'll look at some fundraisers…someone's gotta help us for his surgeries to fix his leg, you'll see."

"Okay, well it seems that you have everything ready." Kurt said. "And about the other thing...I know that you're not supposed to like Sebastian, but sometimes the heart just chooses for us. Don't fight against it. It will just make it harder. And just so you know...I dated Blaine for months while I was still in your world. I even married him there. I know you don't want to stay here forever and with Marcus doing the journey the other way around, I'm sure you know that the possibility of changing your mind is not an option, but that doesn't mean that you have to give up on whatever is going on with Sebastian just yet."

"But-"

"Let me finish." Kurt said, not letting his apprentice and friend to interrupt his speech. "The fact that his father has forbidden him to come and see you doesn't mean that you can't go there instead. I happen to know that there's an unguarded door in the North side of the palace, and coincidentally, Sebastian's chambers are the first ones on the second floor. He has a huge balcony with a very weird horse topiary and if I recall correctly, it's quite easy to climb."

Elliott looked up confused.

"Do whatever you want with that information. I'm going back to the house, Blaine is having a very important conversation with the rest of the _itineranti_ as you were aware of. Plus, we have to head back to the palace. If, and only if, you needed a ride to go all the way to the palace, you could hide inside our carriage or you could grab one of the horses. I'm sure Cesare won't mind." He said, winking and walking away.

 _'21 century boys...'_ Kurt thought. They enjoyed to complicate their lives for no reason.

o-o-o-o-o

Ray approached Blaine. His young apprentice was still immerse in the debate happening in the living room about that new alchemy treaty, but he had to talk to him alone. He had just spotted Kurt leaving the house.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

Blaine nodded, following Ray to one of the rooms to have some privacy.

"I've been wanting to talk to you alone." Ray said.

"Is it about my father? If he's sick and you are hiding inf-"

"No, I already told you that he's fine. I would never lie about that, Blaine. You know that." Ray said. "Anyway, I talked to Doctor Lombardi and he told me that you and Kurt were having problems a few days ago, is that true?"

"We had a fight," Blaine said, "but it's in the past, nothing to worry about."

"Of course it's something to worry about, Blaine. You two never fight, and I know that this is my fault. I'm sorry, Blaine. I know you didn't want to come to this city. You had your reasons to stay away from the Smythes and I ignored them. I'm sorry if this caused any kind of discussion between you and Kurt. I knew you were going to be in the lion's den, but I never thought that Sebastian was going to be a problem again."

"He was not," Blaine said, "it was all a big misunderstanding. We stopped talking to each other with all the commitments we acquired here and that caused the problem, but we solved it and we're fine. And just to clarify, Sebastian was never a treat. I love and always will love Kurt and only him."

"I know that, but the man is smart I can give him that much and jealousy is a bad advisor, Blaine."

"I know that too, but he has changed. We're friends now...all of us. Kurt, Sebastian, Marcus and me." Blaine said, leaving Elliott and Carlo out of the group for reasons. "It was nice getting to know them in a different way. I think they are great."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally, you wouldn't recognize him. I think that his mother's death was what made him realize that he didn't want to be like his father."

"Well, that's good for him, I guess? By the way, I didn't want to ask Kurt, but is there anything I can do to help him with his brother?"

"Unfortunately, no. They are doing everything they can in the other world."

"You're going back tonight?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, but just be careful, alright? Ask Doctor Lombardi for some help. He's staying at the palace with you both, so he could watch out for you in case something goes wrong."

"We will." Blaine said. "Aren't you staying in the palace with us?"

"No, I came here as a special guest of the Ram so my place is here, but keep me updated about the matter, okay? Kurt's family are great people. I don't want them to suffer."

"Yes they are and I-" Blaine was saying when Kurt interrupted.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, quickly sticking to his husband's side. "I left you in the middle of a very intense discussion about that new treaty and when I'm back you're nowhere to be seen."

"That was my fault, Kurt." Ray said. "I wanted to have a word with him, see how you boys were doing."

"It's okay...I just panicked for a minute. I don't like it when we're apart in this city. So far it hasn't worked out."

"That's what I heard, but I'm glad to see that you overcame that obstacle as well." Ray said, smiling at the couple.

"We did." Kurt said, smiling at his husband with such affection that it felt wrong to watch.

Blaine returned the smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded.

"Be careful you both, okay?" Ray said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added, waving goodbye and watching them go.

o-o-o-o-o

Doctor Lombardi, Kurt and Blaine arrived to the Smythe's palace and almost immediately went to the Princes' chambers. The first _itinerante_ had agreed to keep an eye on them while they were gone. They were going to take full advantage of the fact that both their chambers were connected.

"So if someone comes here and we're not back yet you'll say that-" Kurt was saying. They were ready to go to Kurt's old world.

"That you were feeling unwell and I gave you some tonics to help you sleep." Doctor Lombardi said, repeating the plan. "I'm old, son, but I'm still useful."

"You're right, I'm sorry, grandfather." Kurt said. "I'm just nervous...that's all."

"No reason to be." Doctor Lombardi said. "I'll keep an eye just in case. You go and be with your family. I'll see you both in the morning."

Blaine and Kurt nodded and grabbing their hands tightly to make sure their rings were touching, they closed their eyes and in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian was pacing around his chambers. He had sent a messenger from the palace with a note for Elliott and the man had returned without a reply. He was confused and hurt, _did that mean that Elliott didn't want to talk to him anymore?_

"Are you sure he didn't say anything else?" Sebastian asked for the third time.

"I'm sure, Your Excellency." The servant said. "I gave Lord Gilberti the letter as you requested, he read it and soon after, he left the house. A young man from the Ram, I think it was the jockey who will be running tomorrow at the Stellata, gave me some coins and asked me to leave."

"Okay…well, thank you." Sebastian said, a bit disappointed and handing the man a bag with coins. "Here, take this. And remember...you can't say anything to my father. Some servants in Santa Fina betrayed me, so know that I'm trusting you completely."

"Don't worry, Your Excellency. You have my entire loyalty. You mother was always kind to me and my family, so I'll do anything for you. I'm at your service." The servant said, making a quick bow and walking away.

Sebastian exhaled loudly and lay down on his bed. He was thinking about Elliott and what he was going to do to fix all this mess when a sharp sound made him jump. It sounded like a rock hitting the window. Confused, he sat down.

 _Plop!_

Not knowing what else to do, Sebastian grabbed his sword and walked to the balcony. He opened the door and very hesitantly stepped outside. It was getting dark, but with the little light that came from inside his chambers, he could catch a glimpse of the silhouette of a man. The silhouette of a man that he knew quite well—Elliott.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide his excitement, but failing miserably.

"I'm going to climb up." Elliott said.

Sebastian nodded and in no time they were face to face.

"Hi." Elliott said.

"Hi." Sebastian replied with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Elliott explained. "I got your letter and I just wanted to let you know that I understand. I know you're not allowed to go to the Ram and see me anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't come to you instead."

Sebastian smiled the biggest of the smiles.

"Also, since thanks to your father's new orders I won't be able to see you tomorrow, I wanted to give you Marcus' talisman."

"You have it already?" Sebastian asked quite shocked. As far as he knew Elliott was going to bring it until the next day.

"I've had it with me for a while." Elliott confessed. "I thought about what I wanted to bring and first I was going to bring just a simple pen from my world, but then I remembered what Kurt said about objects not always bearing the journey. A simple pen wouldn't have made it."

"So it's not a pen? Whatever that is…" Sebastian inquired.

"No, it's not. And a pen is like a quill. We use it for writing, but a pen unlike a quill, has the ink inside so you don't have to stop writing every few words. But anyway, I can talk to you about pens later...let's get back to the talisman."

"Okay."

"Do you remember what Kurt and Blaine shared about the talisman Blaine made unintentionally?" Elliott asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Well...it turns out that I have two." He pointed to the earrings hanging from his left ear and nose.

"Oh."

Elliott smiled. "I'm pretty clever, right?"

"You are, indeed." Sebastian said, smiling broadly.

"These have made the journey all the time so in theory they are talismans. Here." He said, removing the ring from his ear. "Give this to Marcus tomorrow morning and tell him to go to sleep when the Stellata starts, okay? I'll be there waiting for him. I already warned him about the things he may see, but just in case tell him not to panic. If I'm not there and he starts to get anxious ask him to close his eyes and breath deeply. If the talisman doesn't take him to my apartment remind him of the instructions I gave him."

Sebastian nodded, but he looked suddenly sad. "Is he going to be okay?"

Elliott nodded, grabbing Sebastian's hands. "Yes, he will be fine. I promise that nothing bad will happen to him. You have my word."

Sebastian leaned over and left a kiss on Elliott's cheek.

"What was that for?" Elliott asked.

"For Marcus."

Elliott smiled.

"And this is for me." Sebastian continued, leaning over again and this time placing a soft kiss on Elliott's lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Kurt and Blaine opened their eyes they found themselves back in Kurt's old bedroom. The day was just starting so they knew they still had time to get ready.

"Could you get our clothes?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I will go downstairs to call my dad, okay?"

Blaine nodded and walked to the wardrobe to get some twenty first century clothes for them both. He changed quickly and waited for Kurt.

"How's everything?" Blaine asked, as soon as his husband was back in the room.

"Same." Kurt said, grabbing the clothes Blaine was handing him. "We should probably get some clothes for my dad and Carole too. They haven't left the hospital in days."

"Good idea, my love, I'll go get started, okay? So we can leave as soon as possible." Blaine said, already walking away.

"Wait!" Kurt said, pulling his husband from the arm. "Thank you." He said, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

o-o-o-o-o

Some hours later Kurt and Blaine entered the ICU area of the hospital in Columbus and were greeted by Carole and Burt who hugged them tightly. They looked very tired and were thankful for the spare of clean clothes that the boys had brought with them.

"Mercedes just arrived." Burt informed them. "She's with Finn."

"How's he?" Kurt asked.

"Son, we just talked over the phone. He's pretty much the same. No better, no worse…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want him to get better." Kurt said, taking a seat next to Blaine who was already grabbing one of the thousand of magazines available there.

"I know, kiddo. I know…" Burt whispered, joining his wife.

Ten minutes later, a curvaceous girl all dressed like a movie star came out of the ICU restricted area and practically yelled at the sight of her friends.

"Guys!" She exclaimed excitedly.

After all, it had been a while since they had last seen each other. In the past two years she had been very busy with her uprising soul singer career and therefore, traveling to Lima during the holiday break had been almost impossible.

"Look at you!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging her tightly and lowering his voice. A pair of nurses had just given them some killing eyes. "You look so good! I'm loving this new look!"

"Thank you, but look at you both!" Mercedes exclaimed, she was now giving Blaine a bone-crushing hug. "The handsomest couple ever."

Blaine smiled, blushing a bit with the compliment and immediately offering Mercedes a chair. "How is Finn?"

"You haven't visited him?" Mercedes asked a bit surprised. She had assumed that both Kurt and Blaine had visited Finn multiple times in the past days.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt found out just yesterday and I stayed there. We are in Remora, so it's not the safest place for us to make the journey. I'll go see him later."

"Well, it's going to be a shock. That much I can tell you." Mercedes said. "I didn't recognize him at first. I hope he gets better."

"He will." Kurt said sure of himself. "He has to."

"I know, sweetie, but you have to be aware that his condition is not great." Mercedes said. "How's the baby girl?"

"She's fine." Kurt said. "Still bruised and in observation, but okay."

"That's good...that's good." Mercedes exhaled. "And you both, how have you been? You're supposed to be back home, right?"

"Yes," Blaine said, "but we're attending the Stellata."

"What's that again?" Mercedes asked. With the years they had tried to share with her as much as possible about their lives in their world. She knew quite a lot, but there were things here and there that were still hard for her to remember.

"Remora's annual horse races."

"That's right...the ones you had been avoiding, right?"

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"How is it that you ended up going?" She asked intrigued.

Kurt exhaled and gave her a brief summary of everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks, from their arrival to Bellezza to the famous race that would take place the following day. He made sure to left behind their plan about Marcus moving to that world. It was better that way. The less people knew about it, the better.

"So…" Kurt exhaled when he finally finished, "that have been our lives in the past days, but what about you? How are the preparations for your wedding going? You're marrying this year, right?"

"I don't know," Mercedes said, "we talked about moving the wedding for next year because of our schedules. I have my national tour coming up and he's filming in Vancouver. We really want to enjoy our wedding. If we got married this year then we would have to postpone the honeymoon to next year so..." She shared. Mercedes and his fiance were A-list celebrities. Mercedes as a soul singer and Dean Rogers as a Hollywood actor.

"Well, that's a good point. I mean, the first few months are key to every marriage. Believe me, it's the real test. For us it was amazing, right, B?" Kurt shared. "We went to a lot of places together just enjoying each other's companies and we had a great, great time. It is hard to go back to reality and face all those new responsibilities that marriage entails, but the fact that you know that your better half is there with you makes everything better. Marriage is amazing, really, really amazing."

Mercedes smiled at her friends. "I really look up to you, guys. I want to have what you have. Your love story is my inspiration."

The three friends smiled at each other and just when the conversation was about to resume Finn's doctor walked out of some double doors and approached the family.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad to see so many members of the family in here. That's good for Finn." The doctor said.

"How's he?" Burt immediately asked.

"Well," the doctor hesitated, "like you all know he's not doing so great. We're doing everything in our power to help him, but he has to help us too. So far the fact that he's still alive is already something good, so we can promise you all that we will keep doing our best to keep it that way. Unfortunately, he hasn't improved much and that has us all worried."

"Why? I mean, besides the obvious." Mercedes asked.

"He's not responding to the treatment and if this non-responsive condition prevails I am afraid that we will have to do a new surgery."

"Is it risky?" Carole asked.

"In his condition? Very…" The doctor said.

Carole sobbed loudly, Burt went white, Mercedes started to pray, Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's hand and Kurt just looked at the doctor not quite believing what he had just said. This was like a terrible nightmare from which he couldn't wake up.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor whispered, walking away.

Defeated, Kurt buried his head in Blaine's arms—his favorite and probably safest place in the world.

o-o-o-o-o

After some time Kurt and Blaine made it to the pediatric unit. Blaine had been trying to put off the inevitable visit to Finn. He knew it was going to be quite a shock, so he had asked Kurt for some time to get ready.

"Kurt!" Eve, the nurse, exclaimed as soon as Kurt entered the room. "It's nice to see you again. We were hoping you come back to help us feed her, she does better with you."

"Hi, Eve." Kurt said. "May I introduce you to my husband. This is Blaine Anderson."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson." The nurse said, taking Blaine's hand.

"B, this is Eve, one of the two nurses who are taking care of Elle."

"A pleasure ma'am." Blaine said all politely. "And thank you for all you're doing for our little Elle." He added, now walking to the crib to finally see his niece.

"It's our job, Mr. Anderson."

"Call me Blaine." Blaine said distracted, he was already leaning over to pick up Elle. "Hello, there. How are you, my sweet angel?"

Elle opened her tiny blue eyes and immediately smiled at Blaine.

"Are you happy to see me?" Blaine asked. "Of course you are…" He added, tickling her softly. "I'm your favorite, am I not? Who's your favorite, huh?" He started to ask the girl while tickling her. Elle was giggling adorably and the nurse was just smiling at them.

"She's so lucky to have you both." Eve told Kurt. "She's going to need you so much if her dad-"

"My brother is going to be fine." Kurt interrupted. "He has to be."

"Of course." The nurse whispered, silently walking out of the room and leaving them alone with the girl.

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt and Blaine made it back to the ICU they found Carole and Mercedes seated at the end of the waiting area talking to each other while Burt was standing on the opposite side of the room with some random guy. It was a tall man, who looked quite out of place in the myriad of white coats with his fancy blue suit and matching briefcase.

"Kurt, Blaine…" Burt said, when they approached him, "This is Regnor Wilson, social worker. Reg this is my son Kurt and his husband Blaine."

Regnor looked at the two men with some recognition. "Nice to meet you both in person." He said, extending his hand in a friendly way.

Kurt frowned a bit confused.

"He's been helping us to deal with your brother's situation since the beginning." Burt explained.

"That's my job, Burt." Reg said. "Anyway, like I was telling you." He added, jumping back to his professional self. "Finn's lawyer contacted me yesterday, so I have a meeting with him later today. I will talk to him and come back here tomorrow, okay? As far as I know your other son had, indeed, a living will."

"A living will, for what?" Kurt asked, he was paying close attention to the conversation.

"Given your brother's condition and his inability to make decisions concerning his own care we have to make sure if he has one in case we have to make a decision on his behalf." Reg explained.

"Like what kind of decision?" Kurt asked.

"You have to understand that for medical crises of this nature it is important to make legal plans just in case." Reg said.

"Then again, for what?" Kurt asked again. He was getting tired of this social worker trying to sugar-coat the whole thing.

"Well, in case we have to pull the plug." Reg finally said.

"Pull the plug?" It was Blaine's time to ask.

"Yes, as you all know Mr. Hudson is currently on life support, so if things don't go the way we want them, then the person legally responsible would have to make the decision to let him continue living like that or let him go."

"And, what if he doesn't have a living will?" Kurt inquired.

"Then since his wife unfortunately passed away, his mother would be his legal proxy. Should he not show signs of improvement, she'd need to make some very important decisions for him."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Carole would never be able to make such decision for Finn. She was a mess right now. _Who wouldn't be?_

"But we're not...I mean, the accident just happened a few days ago and my brother is still alive, we're not making major decisions now, right?"

"No," Reg said, "but like I told your father Mr. Hummel."

"Anderson," Kurt said instinctively, "I'm an Anderson now."

"Of course, my apologies." Reg said. "Like I told your father Mr. Anderson the doctors reviewed your brother's case and based on the severity of the trauma, the types of injuries he's suffered and his general lack of responsiveness, they all are in agreement that the likelihood of your brother recovering from this is not good. That's not say there's no chance, of course. It's still early, so things could improve. At this moment, however, based on both statistical data and the doctors opinions, he might have a five percent chance of recovery. But recovering from things like this can be a long process and although we're only at the beginning, it is better to be prepared for the possibility that, at some point down the road, you may need to think about whether or not your brother would want to remain like this, or whether he'd prefer that you let him go. As you well said, the accident just occurred and he's still alive so we will wait. We'd certainly like to see how things go over the next couple weeks. Hopefully the brain swelling will go down and that may give the doctors a little better read on things. In the meantime, it is my job to make sure you all know that things might not go the way we want and that we have to be prepared."

Kurt and Blaine took a deep breath.

"We understand." Burt said. "Thank you, Reg."

"You're welcome, Burt. Then I'll meet you here tomorrow, okay?"

Burt nodded and after Reg gave them a last reassuring smile, he parted ways.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine entered Finn's room and immediately felt like fainting. He knew it was going to be quite a shock, but never in his life he thought that watching Finn lying motionless in that strange bed was going to cause him such a trauma. Entering Kurt's room more than five years ago had been the worst experience of his life so far. Nobody was ever ready to watch the love of their life completely bruised and depending on machines to keep living, but Kurt hadn't looked half as bad as Finn did. His brother in-law was truly unrecognizable. He had more machines than Kurt ever had, his whole body was covered in bandages and his face was all bruised and swallowed.

"Hello, Finn." Blaine said, approaching the bed carefully. "I know you can't hear me, or at least that's what they say in here, but maybe you can?" He asked tentatively, but nobody answered.

"You can't give up, Finn. You have to get better for your daughter and us...your family. How am I supposed to keep learning all about sports and video games if you don't teach me, huh? You know Kurt knows next to nothing about them. Do you remember last year during Christmas? He almost left without me because I was so immerse in that game you were showing me that I didn't realize it was time for us to go." Blaine said, and some tears actually rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I know I shouldn't be crying. I'm trying to remain strong in front of Kurt because he needs someone to lean on, but it's hard, Finn. I know we're not really brothers, but all these years I have learned to love you just as one, so please, brother...don't leave us. You have a very good reason to keep fighting. Elle needs you. She needs his dad, she's so tiny. I just went to see her and she's fine. I mean, a bit bruised, but okay. The doctors say she will be out soon, so you really need to get better. You can't leave her alone, okay?"

The nurse entered, startling Blaine a little. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Blaine replied, wiping his tears and watching as the nurse got closer to the bed to check on Finn's charts. "How's he?"

"Not better, not worse...he just is. And in his condition that's almost a miracle. Are you his brother too?"

Blaine nodded. "In-law, but still."

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure he's happy to have you all here. He needs all your strength to keep going." She added, checking some things on Finn's IV and walking out of the room.

"I have to go, Finn. Kurt is waiting for me. We have to head back home, but we will be here tomorrow, okay?" He said, leaning over and barely pressing his lips on top of Finn's head. "We love you. Please get better soon, okay?"

* * *

 **So that's it for now. A lot of things are happening at the same time so I hope you're liking the story so far. I decided to bring back Mercedes just so you all knew what happened with her life. I always pictured her as this successful soul singer so I gave her that story-line. And in other news...am I the only one shipping Selliott? I never thought I would be saying this but I like them together. Anyway, I'll be updating this Saturday. See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the new update. I promised to update and post new fics every friday so I'm finally going to finish this story XD. This time we have four chapters so I really hope you enjoy them. We're kind of reaching a breaking point in the story and I'm quite nervous about it, but anyway, we'll burn that bridge when we cross it. More notes at the end of CH22 ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Sebastian woke up very early in the morning. The sun was still not out but he had to sneak to his brother's chambers to first, give him the talisman that Elliott had left for him the night before, and second, and most importantly, to say goodbye.

"Marcus…" He whispered after knocking the door softly. "It's me, are you awake?"

"Come in."

Sebastian made his way inside the room. His brother was barely standing by the balcony door with his eyes fixed on Remora's skyline.

"I wanted to see my last sunrise in here." Marcus said as a way of explanation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Marcus nodded. "I must, brother. It's the only way."

Sebastian didn't say a thing and just stood next to his brother. In the distance, across the impressive gardens of the palace, the sun was starting to peek through the mountains.

"I came to give you something." Sebastian said. "Elliott came last night...something happened." He confessed. "Father knows we were at the Ram yesterday and that I invited Ells to Santa Fina the other day. He prohibited us, well technically just me, to visit him again so I sent him a letter to let him know. I canceled what we had planned for this morning and he came to the palace instead."

Marcus looked at his brother. "So you have it?"

Sebastian nodded, handing his brother the small silver earring.

"This is the-?"

Sebastian nodded. "You know what to do with it. I'm sure Blaine will stop by later before we head to the Stellata to give you the potion. Apparently father wants to make a tour around town with the Princes and the Royal Advisor, who just arrived, just to show the people how good he treats the Royal family. Although you and I both know that he has tried to kill them all more than once."

"That's how father is." Marcus said, a bit crestfallen. The sun was half way up and Marcus had his eyes fixed on it. "Seb…"

"Don't."

"I must…" Marcus said, finally looking away from the balcony and grabbing his brother's hands, "this is going to be our goodbye, my brother, and I want to tell you something. Better said, I want to give you a piece of advice. I know that since technically, I'm the youngest one, the whole advising your brother role falls into you, but I'm going to do it anyway. It's my duty as-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sebastian said. He was trying really hard to keep his emotions at bay.

"You'll have to." Marcus said. "I know what you promised mother on her deathbed. I know she couldn't hear you, but you've kept that promise as if she really had."

"Marcus I…"

"It's fine, Seb. I know why you did it and I also know that your promise to her is what's making you help me with this. I owe you my happiness."

"You don't owe me anything, Marcus. You know it."

"You're mistaken...you gave me a different choice, Seb. You helped me see that I had a chance to be happy and, you know what?"

"What?"

"I want the same thing for you. And that's why I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will try to be happy. I want you to find your own happiness, Seb. I know you said you don't deserve it, but I believe otherwise. You do, brother. Whatever you did in the past is now behind you, you're a new man and you deserve to have a happy ending too."

"Don't worry about me, Marcus." Sebastian said. Tears were already welling up in his eyes, but he refused to shed them. "I will be happy if you are happy."

"I know that a part of you will be happy, but you can't base your happiness in whatever happens to me, brother. You're your own you and you need to look for your own happiness." Marcus said, hugging his brother tightly. "Happiness is a choice, Seb. I know that life is sometimes difficult, but at the end of the day you control your own happiness, so find it, grab it and never let it go." He whispered. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be supporting you from the other world."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sebastian sobbed, finally letting the tears to fall and hugging his brother as hard as he could—one last time.

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt and Blaine opened their eyes again, they found Doctor Lombardi asleep in one of the chairs in front of the coffee table. They knew he had probably decided to come back earlier to the room just in case someone entered.

"Grandfather…" Kurt whispered, softly poking the old man. "We're back."

Doctor Lombardi opened his eyes and rubbed them to get rid of the sleepiness. "My son, I fell asleep. I came back to the room when the first birds started to sing just in case. I'm glad you're back. How's your family doing?"

"Same." Kurt said. "Our niece is doing better, I think she'll be out of there in a few days, but my brother is not doing fine. He's not responding to some new treatment and that's not good."

"I'm so sorry, my son."

Kurt smiled at his adoptive grandfather and hugged him. "Thank you." He whispered. "Now go back to your room and catch up some sleep before we have to get ready for the Stellata. I heard that although the race is at night, the Ambassador has a full day scheduled for us."

"I will. You two try to sleep too, okay? I'll see you both for breakfast." The old man said, quickly hugging Blaine too and disappearing behind the door.

"You're quiet." Kurt said, joining his husband in bed again. Blaine had been extremely quiet since they had left the hospital.

"I'm just worried," Blaine confessed, "I don't know...I think that everything just kind of hit me. Finn, the Stellata, Marcus…I hadn't thought about the potion I prepared for him. I mean, he's going to drink something I made and it's going to kill him—literally."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't think like that, B. You're giving him a chance to have a better life. The potion you prepared and that we're going to give Marcus later is not going to kill him, it's going to help him start living again."

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. His husband always knew what to tell him to make him feel better. "You're right. I'm sorry, I know you have a lot on your plate right now and I'm just making everything worse. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. It's just that I don't know what's going to happen and it's a bit unnerving."

"I can't not worry about you, B." Kurt said, snuggling closer to his husband. "In the good times and in the bad, remember? And I know this situation is unnerving to say the least, but let's have some faith that everything will be fine."

"You're right again. Let's have some faith that everything will be fine." Blaine exhaled. "I love you."

"And I love you more."

o-o-o-o-o

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian just sighed loudly. He had just returned to his room after being with his brother and he wasn't in the mood for anything. He was still emotional and the only thing he wanted was to be left alone.

"Good morning, Your Excellency." An old serving-maid said, making her way inside the room.

"I can get myself ready today. Thank you, Silvia. You can go." Sebastian said firmly.

"As you order, Your Excellency. I'll just prepare your bath and leave. Your father asked me to inform you that breakfast is ready and he's requesting your presence. Lady Beatrice has been notified and she's waiting at her chambers for you to escort her to the dining table."

Sebastian sighed again.

"Are you all right, Your Excellency?"

Sebastian shook his head. "My father wants me to get married to my cousin and I don't want to." He confessed. He trusted Silvia, after all, she had been his mother's serving-maid until the day she died.

"She's a pretty girl." The serving-maid said.

"I know she's pretty, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her just because she's pretty. I want to get married with someone I love. Is that too much to ask? Besides, everybody in this Kingdom knows that I don't like girls. If mother were still alive she would have helped me. I know it."

"I'm so sorry, Your Excellency."

Sebastian just sighed and turned around to avoid the servant. Since his mother had died everybody always told him that they were sorry and that they understood what he was feeling. But he was sure that nobody really knew what his mother's absence really meant for him. Before she went, he always believed that he would find his happily ever after. Now...he wasn't sure.

 _"I want you to be happy."_ Sebastian remembered the words his brother had told him and closed his eyes.

 _Could he be happy with Beatrice?_

He exhaled. It sounded very improbable.

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt and Blaine made it to the dining table for breakfast they realized that the Smythe's palace was buzzing with activity. Servants came and went from all the rooms like ants in an anthill.

"Is it always like this?" Kurt asked his husband. After all Blaine had been in more than one Stellata before.

"It is," Blaine affirmed, "you thought the _sacrifici_ and the carnival were chaotic? Well, welcome to Remora."

Kurt laughed despite of himself, and following his husband, took a seat in one of empty chairs assigned for them. The Smythes were still not at the table.

"Your Highnesses! Good morning!" Rinaldo exclaimed as soon as he entered the room. "So good to see you two in this lovely day!"

"Good morning, Ambassador." Kurt and Blaine said in unison. They both were a bit shocked with Rinaldo's good mood. It was unusual to see the man smiling and being so polite all of a sudden.

"Where's your grandfather, Prince Kurt? I hope he's finding Remora to his delight. I sent a letter to the Ram this morning to invite your Royal Advisor to join us for breakfast and the following festivities. We heard he arrived yesterday as a special guest of the Ram, so I hope he has received my invitation."

"I did." Ray said, entering the room from one of the multiple doors. Doctor Lombardi was by his side. "And thank you for the invitation, Ambasador."

"Oh, it was nothing, Advisor." Rinaldo said, quickly exchanging pleasantries with the two newcomers. "It's so good to have so distinguished guests today for the Stellata. I have a feeling that this year is going to be a good one."

"Where's Your Holiness and the rest of your family?" Ray asked.

"My brother will be here shortly, he's still getting ready. And I'm afraid that today only my Sebastian will join us. Well, he and his soon to be fiance."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They knew, thanks to their newfound friendship with Sebastian, that the Ambassador was planning on setting up an arranged married for him, but they didn't know it was something that was already on the move.

"Is he getting married?" Ray asked politely.

"Yes, he is." Rinaldo said with a smile on his face. "Very soon, I hope."

In that moment the doors of the dining room opened again and Sebastian walked in escorting a very pretty lady. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other again. They both were surprised to say the least. Sebastian's soon to be fiance was not a boy, but a girl.

"My son, Lady Beatrice." Rinaldo exclaimed with delight. "Please join us, we were just talking about you. Your Highnesses, Advisor Armati, Lord Lombardi, let me introduce you to Beatrice Smythe, daughter of my cousin Valentino from the Fontana Kingdom. Lady Beatrice, you must have heard of them, but these are Kurt and Blaine Anderson, Princes of this Kingdom and Dukes of Bellezza. And this is their Royal Advisor, Lord Raymond Armati, and Prince Kurt's grandfather, Lord Edward Lombardi."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Blaine said, politely greeting Beatrice.

"Likewise." Beatrice said, smiling sweetly at all of them.

Blaine seized the few minutes it took Kurt, Ray and Doctor Lombardi to greet Beatrice to look at Sebastian and try to analyze his body language. His friend was acting just like he had done five years ago when for the same reasons he had had to play the courting game with Blaine himself. However, this time it was evident in the way he was smiling, or pretending to smile, that he was just doing it for the sake of following his father's orders. His eyes looked empty and sad—there was not a single drop of interest towards Beatrice in them. And that made Blaine feel really sorry for his friend. Nobody deserved to be condemned to be miserable for life.

"B…" Kurt whispered, when he noticed his husband staring at the soon to be engaged couple.

"Sorry…" Blaine whispered back, "it just that-"

Kurt nodded in understanding. Blaine knew he didn't have to say anything out loud, Kurt knew what was crossing his mind.

The servants started to fill the table with thousands of trays of food while they all took their respective seats.

"Today is a very chaotic day as you have noticed," Rinaldo said, "the Stellata day is always like this from the early race to the actual race at night. Are you going to visit the Ram to wish good fortune to your jockey, Your Highnesses?"

"Yes, that's the original plan." Kurt said. "It won't take us that long. We are planning on watching the selection race there and then come back here to join you and your family for the festivities."

"Then I'll tell the servants to dispose a carriage for you so you can do all your activities and be back in time, and we can assist to the special Mass my brother will give in honor of the Stellata. I also scheduled a tour around town so we can all greet the inhabitants of Remora as the powerful union we are. Show them that the Andersons and the Smythes always work together for the greater good of this Kingdom."

Sebastian snorted with laughter. Kurt, Blaine, Ray and Doctor Lombardi exchanged some looks.

"Sorry…" Sebastian quickly apologized.

"What's so amusing, my son?" Rinaldo asked in a very serious tone. It was obvious he was trying not to make a scene in front of his guests.

"Oh, nothing, father." Sebastian said. "Why don't we just eat? My mother used to say that breakfast was the most important meal of the day."

Rinaldo gave Sebastian a killing look, but didn't say a thing.

"Kurt, Blaine…" Sebastian added, "please try these _cartocci_ , you're going to love them."

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt and Blaine made it out of the Smythe's palace and into the city, they noticed that the streets were packed with bullock carts carrying wooden poles that other men were using to build the stages that would house the most important spectators of the race. The biggest stage had already been erected in the end of the Twins' section, but every house with a balcony overlooking the racetrack was already draped with banners in colors of the Twelfth they supported. The Campo was a beautiful kaleidoscope of color.

"Are we in time for the race?" Kurt asked, looking through the window of the carriage.

"Yes, but the race is not that important, my love. So don't worry about it." Blaine said.

"Of course it is!" Doctor Lombardi said. "The place they get in this race determines the place in which they will run at night."

"But the place doesn't determine the winner." Blaine added.

"True, but it helps to see the competition." Ray chipped in.

"So in summary, although it doesn't determine the winner the race _is_ important." Kurt summarized.

"If you say so…" Blaine said, rolling his eyes playfully, and smiling at his husband.

The carriage turned left through the section of the Ram and navigated through the narrow streets until it reached the gate—where Cesare's house was. When they descended they saw Carlo standing next to Arcangelo. The jockey was wearing the red and yellow colors of the Ram and he looked really nervous.

"Kurt, Blaine!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I'm glad you made it! The people of the Ram will be ecstatic with your presence during the selection race. Without Merla the Royal family is the only good omen we have left."

"Has there been any news?" Kurt asked.

"No, we have searched everywhere. Alberto even sent some spies to the Fish and Twins' stables but she's not there. We don't know where she could be or who could have her." Carlo said sadly.

"She'll appear, don't worry about her." Blaine said. "You have to keep a clear mind for the race, you can't distract yourself. After all, the victory for the Ram is in your hands."

"We're here to help him, not to make him more nervous." Kurt reprimanded his husband. "Don't listen to him, Carlo. Yes, you have a big responsibility, but you have our entire support. Win or lose tonight, Bellezza and the Kingdom will be proud of your performance during the race. Being selected as the jockey for the Stellata is enough honor. You should be proud."

"Thank you, guys." Carlo said, smiling. "It means a lot to me all you're saying, both as a Ram and as your friend...because I consider you my friends."

"We are your friends, Carlo." Blaine said, patting him on the back with familiarity.

"Carlo, it's time!" Elliott yelled from somewhere near the house.

"I have to go…" Carlo said, pulling Arcangelo with him.

"Good fortune." Blaine, Kurt, Ray and Doctor Lombardi said, making the gesture with their hands and smiling at Carlo.

"May the stars run in your favor, young man." Doctor Lombardi added before Carlo walked away.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt, Blaine, Ray, Doctor Lombardi, Gabe, Mel, Elliott and Cesare's family stood at the Ram's grandstands waiting for the selection race to start. People from all the Twelfths passed by and bowed their heads in the presence of the Princes of the Kingdom. It was a bit overwhelming to witness how much it meant for the people of the Kingdom to have the Royal family being part of their oldest traditions.

"People love you." Gabe pointed out when a particular huge group of people passed next to them, and after presenting their respects as requested, exclaimed the traditional Reman expression of good luck. "In Giglia people are expecting you two to rule one day." He shared.

"Rule where?" Blaine asked a bit taken aback. "Uncle Felix is in charge of that city and his son, Jade, is the next in line as regent of the city. We could never claim that city for ourselves it's-"

"I wasn't talking about just the city, but the Kingdom." Gabe elaborated. "The King is still young and with Prince Cooper ruling Fortezza people are hopeful you could be the next ones in line for the crown."

"We are not." Kurt explained. "When the time comes Cooper is going to pass Fortezza to us and he'll take the crown."

"Well..." Gabe said, "never say never...a lot of things could happen."

"Yes, we know but-"

"It's fine, Blaine." Mel interrupted. "What Gabe is trying to say is that if for some reason you both had to take the crown you wouldn't have to worry about the unity of the Kingdom. People would be more than happy if you two became our Kings one day."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and just when they were about to reply the bells of the cathedral tolled, announcing the start of the selection race.

In the Campo the horses were all lined up and ready to start. Kurt and Blaine spotted Carlo in the conglomeration of color. The bells tolled again and the race was off to a flying start.

It was hard to keep up with the positions once it started. The Scorpion seemed to go first, leading the first lap, but Carlo was following close by with the jockey of the Lioness practically behind him.

The race despite being even shorter that the Stellata seemed endless and Kurt was impressed with the ability the jockeys had to had in order to remain in their horses in such a precarious situation.

"Carlo is about to take the lead!" Elliott exclaimed excitedly.

And it was true. Carlo was overtaking the jockey of the Scorpion, the colors of the Ram now lead the race and when the bells tolled again, the Ram's stands exploded with cheers of victory. Carlo had won the selection race. That was certainly a good omen for the Ram.

"He won!" Blaine exclaimed all excitedly.

"I thought the place didn't matter?" Kurt said playfully.

"When your jockey wins of course it matters." Blaine smiled back.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at his husband, and together they joined the celebration. At the distance Cesare was embracing his son with so much pride that it was almost palpable in the air. All the Twelvers of the Ram who had witnessed the race were escorting Carlo, Cesare and Arcangelo back to the Twelfth, singing and chanting. While Elliott took Arcangelo to a small paddock to cool off.

"You won!" Kurt exclaimed as soon as Carlo and the rest of the procession reached them.

"It doesn't mean anything." Carlo said modestly. "Everyone knows that the selection race doesn't count, it's only the Stellata that matters."

"I don't care what everybody knows." Kurt exclaimed. "You won! And as your friends we're happy for you. Now go and celebrate you deserve it!"

"Thank you." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We have to head back to the palace, but we'll see you at night, okay?" Blaine said. "I'm sure this year the victory will be ours."

 _"Evviva la Ram!"_ The people exclaimed.

o-o-o-o-o

Inside the Smythe's palace news traveled fast and by the time the selection race was over half the servants already knew the results. Sebastian who was showing Beatrice some of the paintings of the palace quickly approached a passing-by gardener.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know who won the selection race?"

"Yes, Your Excellency." The gardener replied. "The jockey of the Ram classified first. The jockey of the Twins got fifth place."

"Thank you." Sebastian said, and returning his attention to Beatrice he added, "I have to go and inform father. It's better if he learns the result from me, he's not going to like them anyway. Maybe if the Twins had ranked a better place but…"

"Why is this race so important? To be honest I think it's pointless." Beatrice said.

Sebastian looked at her and tried to keep a polite tone in his response. "It's one of Remora's most ancient traditions. I don't know how things work in the Fontana Kingdom, but in this Kingdom, and especially in this city, traditions are respected and valued for what they are. If you are going to stay here, maybe you should try to learn a little more about our traditions."

"I'm not sure I like it here that much," Beatrice confessed, "in our Kingdom things are, well...less complicated."

"I'm sure they are." Sebastian said. "Now, if I may…" He said, indicating the hall. "I have to go and see my father. If you wish you can wait for me here or I'll see you in some time in your chambers to escort you to the carriage that will take us to the cathedral."

"You don't have to play this game so hard, Sebastian."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you don't like me and you're just doing this to please my uncle. But it's fine, you don't have to be with me all the time. We both know how this is going to end. Our parents already made an agreement. This courting thing seems like a mere technicality. We will get married anyway."

"I never said I didn't like you." Sebastian said politely. "And in spite of everything that's going on between us, we are family and although you're right and we both know the outcome of this agreement, I would like to do things right for once. So if you don't mind I'll join you later in your chambers to escort you to the cathedral."

"Okay." Beatrice replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Sebastian smiled at her, as genuine as he could, and walked away. Now he had to find his father and inform him of the outcome of the selection race.

He walked some time until he reached his father's office. The door was wide open, so before even reaching the door, he was able to hear part of the conversation that was happening inside.

"In that case." His father was saying. "Do what you have to do, but they can't win. Understood?"

"As you order, master." A servant said. Sebastian didn't need to see his face to know who it was—Enrico, his father's most loyal servant.

"Now, go and please be discreet. I don't want the Anderson's to notice anything." His father said.

The servant walked out of the office and jumped back a little startled when he noticed Sebastian.

"Your Excellency."

"Enrico…" Sebastian said, ignoring the look the servant was giving him, and walking into his father's office.

"Sebastian...what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Beatrice?"

"She's resting in her chambers, and I came here to inform you about the results of the selection race, although I have a feeling you already know."

"Oh, yes...and unfortunate fifth place for our jockey," Rinaldo said, "but do not worry, my son. Tonight the victory will be ours and the colors of the Twins will be lifted up in the air."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you don't already know."

Sebastian frowned even more confused.

"Is there any other particular reason why you're here? I don't want to sound rude, my son, but I have things to do before we have to go."

"No, it was just that."

"Okay, then I'll see you later." Rinaldo said, pointing to the door. "Please close it on your way out."

Sebastian frowned again and turning around, he walked out his father's office. He had the feeling that whatever his father had to do before the festivities started couldn't be good.


	20. Chapter 20

**TW: there's a suicide note in this chapter, so read carefully. If you've been reading the story then you know that the character is not going to die, but it can be triggering nonetheless.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Carlo lost track of time when they arrived to the Archer's Inn. The celebration was at it fullest and they had just won the selection race, he didn't want to imagine the celebration if he got to win the Stellata.

It was well-known in the city that whenever a Twelfth won even the selection race, their allies celebrated the victory as their own, so naturally people from the Archer and the Lioness were cheering and chanting whenever Carlo passed next to them.

"Well ridden!" They shouted, and Carlo just smiled quite pleased with himself. He knew he had done a great job.

"Well ridden, indeed." A short man in a blue cloak said. He was wearing the colors of the Lioness, but Carlo didn't know him. That wasn't surprising either; at the time of the race, all sorts of people came to Remora to support their Twelfth, even if they had been away from the city for years.

"Let me buy you a drink." The man said. He seemed very friendly, Carlo noticed. "I'd like to hear all about you and the horse—Angelo is it?"

"Arcangelo." Carlo said proudly. "The best horse we've had in the Ram for years. Apart from one." He added sadly, thinking of Merla.

"Then let's go, let me buy you a lemon sherbet."

Carlo hesitated a little bit, but nodded. A lemon sherbet hardly had any alcohol in it and one drink didn't seem like something bad. He still had time to go back and prepare himself before the tour the Smythes and the Royal Family would be doing even started.

o-o-o-o-o

Marcus took out his writing set and placed a parchment on his desk. Grabbing his favorite quill, he started to write a letter to his father.

"Dear father…" He murmured under his breath while the words took shape on the parchment.

 _"There's not an easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it like it is...I don't want to live in this world anymore. I'm tired of this useless life and I'm tired of being a burden to you and the family. I know you're probably thinking of me as the biggest coward this family has ever had, but I can assure you that I'm not, father. Doing what I'm doing takes more courage than you can imagine. Maybe it's not what you wanted for me, but it is what I want for myself. I'm not asking you to understand it, just to respect my decision and let me go. Believe me or not, I'm doing this to have a better chance._

 _"Don't blame anyone. This is nobody's fault but mine. I assume full responsibility for my actions, and I hope that one day, in the future, you can forgive me for what I did. Know that I love you with all my heart and I'll take with me all the great moments we shared together. Tell Renzo and Silvia that I love them too. They weren't here enough while I grew up, but I still love them dearly. Please make sure to thank Sebastian for all he did for me. Tell him that he is the best brother anyone could have asked for and that wherever I am, I'll always be watching over him._

 _"Take care of yourself, father, and I'll see you again some day._

 _"With love, Marcus Smythe._

 _"PS: If you want to do something for me just let Sebastian have a better life. He deserves it."_

Marcus exhaled loudly, folded the letter and sealed it with the Smythe's Coats of Arms. It was time. Everything was ready...he was ready.

o-o-o-o-o

When Elliott entered Cesare's house, the first thing he noticed was that his friend, Carlo, hadn't returned yet. Only Cesare, Teresa, the twins, Gabe and Mel were there.

"Where's Carlo?" He asked anyway. He figured that maybe Carlo was resting in his room.

"Weren't you two together?" Cesare asked confused.

"We were," Elliott frowned, "we were celebrating at the Ram's Inn but then some Twelvers from the Archer came by and invited us to celebrate with them and since we still had to brush Arcangelo, I told Carlo to go and I came here to get the horse ready."

"So, you've been in the stables all this time?" Cesare asked.

"Yes." Elliott nodded. "He said he would be back before the tour started. I saw some carriages from the palace skirting the streets, so I figured he would be here by now."

Cesare and Teresa shared a concerned look. "I'm sure he's fine, right?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, darling. He's fine." Cesare reassured her. "Maybe he just lost track of time. I'll send a groom to the Archer to fetch him. Don't worry."

"I can go if you want." Elliott said.

"No." Mel, Gabe, and Cesare said at the same time.

Elliott frowned confused. "Why not? I know my way around."

"I know," Cesare said, "it's not that...it's that-"

"It's getting dark…" Gabe said as a matter of explanation, "and as you know it's the worst part of the day for a _itinerante_ to be strolling through unprotected streets. The Smythe's are in the city, we don't want them noticing your-"

"...lack of shadow." Elliott completed the sentence.

"Exactly." Mel said with a smile.

Cesare left the house in a hurry, surely rushing to ask one of the grooms to go fetch Carlo. Teresa excused herself and went to her room to get herself and the twins ready for the Stellata. It was a very important event for the city and therefore, all the inhabitants dressed accordingly.

"Did Cesare get you clothes for tonight?" Mel asked.

Elliott nodded. "He did, though it's pointless...I won't be able to see the race anyway."

"Of course," Mel said, "how silly of me...it's daytime in your world. You can't stay much."

"Well, technically, I can." Elliott said. "I live on my own." He added when he saw Mel and Gabe's puzzled faces.

"But you're so...young." Gabe said.

"Life is not the same in my world," Elliott explained, "many people leave their homes at 18, some even at a younger age. It's kinda something from my century."

"That's cruel…" Mel said horrified. "You can't let a child on their own at such young age."

"I'm not that young, I'm a legal adult." Elliott laughed. "I know I look younger, but I'm 23. In here I should be married and with kids."

"Well, yes...but you would still be living under the protection of your family. That's how it works."

Elliott laughed again. "Well, my parents are still helping me with some money, so in a way I'm still under their protection."

Mel smiled. "Then, why don't you stay for the race?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Elliott said. "But I have some important things to do back home and besides, Cesare asked me not to weaken my body in my world. I'm not in the best condition there, so I have to actually have some sleep, eat healthy stuff and all that jazz."

"What's a jazz?" Both Mel and Gabe asked confused.

"Is a music genre that originated in my world during the late 19th and 20th century. It emerged in-" He was explaining when Cesare reentered the house.

"Where's young Carlo?" Gabe asked.

"He's not in the Archer." Cesare said. He looked worried. "Nobody has seen him in some hours."

"What!?" The all asked alarmed.

"And, what are we going to do?" Mel asked.

"I don't know…" Cesare said, "but if he doesn't appear in time then-" He hesitated.

"Then, what?" Elliot asked.

"Well, without a jockey...the Ram won't be part of this year's Stellata."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine were walking around the streets of Remora with the Smythes and some special guest that had arrived for the Stellata. Wherever they went people were thrilled to have the chance to even catch a glimpse of the Princes of the Kingdom. Rinaldo buzzed with pride whenever someone approached them. He glorified himself by saying that he had personally invited the Royal family to the Stellata.

"He's using us to win some sympathies." Kurt whispered to his husband.

"Were you expecting anythinng less?" Blaine said back. "You know how he is."

"Yes, he's a phony, liar, abusive, arrogant bastard." Kurt stated.

Blaine tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself.

"What? It's the truth."

"I never said it wasn't." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Are you excited about the race?"

"I am…" Kurt confessed, "it's helping me to focus on something else rather than Finn or Marcus."

Blaine gave him a sweet smile.

"I hope Carlo wins." Kurt added. "Can you imagine the Ambassador's face? It would be priceless. He's so sure he's going to win that it would be really great if we got the chance to prove him wrong."

"The Ram really has a chance to win. Arcangelo is a great horse and you saw Carlo this morning. He was born to win this." Blaine said.

Kurt just nodded. They were all now heading toward the Campo. Apparently the tour was finally getting to an end.

"Well, win or lose tonight, I'm happy to be here with you in yet another one of our adventures together." Kurt said.

"Another one of many, my love."

o-o-o-o-o

Carlo woke with a terrible headache. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was being drinking with the man in the blue cloak and that was it. His mind was blank from there.

He was in an unfurnished, hot and dusty room with tall barred windows. He stretched to see out of one of them and noticed that he was in some sort of alley. Something looked vaguely familiar, but he was still too stunned to be sure what it was.

Outside, the sky was getting dark so that only meant that he had been unconscious for some hours and it was time for the evening heat.

"Somebody help me!" He yelled, but it was clear that there was no one nearby. The entire town was probably already gathered in the Campo waiting for the race.

Carlo paced up and down the small length of the room in agony. He had to get away from there, but he was trapped.

He rattled the door in vain and yelled again. "Somebody help me!"

This was a nightmare.

o-o-o-o-o

The stars were starting to shine in the sky and that only meant one thing—it was time for the Stellata. The jockeys of all the Twelfth were already making their way out of their respective stables to get to the Campo.

In the Ram, they all were freaking out. Carlo was still not there and there were no news, good or bad, regarding his whereabouts.

"First Merla and now Carlo." Mel said. "It has to be the work of the Smythes."

"I agree." Gabe said.

"Cesare," Teresa said, "you have to do something, what if they hurt him?"

"I don't think they will hurt him, Teresa." Cesare said. "If our assumptions are correct then, I think they will just keep him as a prisoner till after the race."

"How can you say it like that? Like if he didn't matter!" Teresa yelled. "He is your son, Cesare! You should be worried about him!"

"I am worried, woman." Cesare said. "But I can't let this get the best of me. Carlo knew the risks when he decided to compete to be the jockey, and I'm sure he's not hurt or in some kind of risk. The Smythes are cruel and murderous, but if there's something they respect is Remora and its people. They won't hurt our son. I'm sure of it."

Teresa didn't reply and just stormed out of the living room, slamming the door of one of the rooms behind her.

"You should go to the Campo and notify the other Horsemasters that the Ram won't be competing in this year's Stellata." Mel said after a while.

"Yes, you're right." Cesare said resigned. "There's no point on keep delaying the inevitable. We won't get a new jockey in time for the race."

"Wait!" Alberto, the Horsemaster of Santa Fina, who had joined them not so long ago, exclaimed. "I know who can run instead of Carlo."

They all looked at him perplexed.

"Who?" Cesare asked.

"Him." Alberto said, pointing at Elliott.

"What? Me?" Elliott asked surprised.

"Yes, I saw you riding in Santa Fina. You know how to do it, you're a pretty good jockey." Alberto said.

"I'm not," Elliott said, "I mean, I know how to ride, but I couldn't-"

"Did Carlo ever teach you how to ride bareback?" Cesare inquired.

"He did, but-"

"Then you have to do it!" Cesare said. "Please, Elliott!"

"Cesare...I can't."

"You wanted to know why the talisman had chosen you well...maybe this is why." Cesare whispered to him

Elliott looked at the other _itineranti_ and Alberto. They all were looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay...fine. But if I die in there this is going to be all your faults." He said excitedly. So excited that for a moment he forgot that he had other commitments to attend in the other world.

"Then let's get you ready!" Cesare exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

All the grandstands positioned around the Campo started to fill with people the darker the night got. Kurt and Blaine, followed by Doctor Lombardi and the Smythes, took their places in the special section that had been built just for them. It was the best grandstand of them all and it was obviously positioned in front of the Twins section. The Twelfth that paid allegiance to Remora.

Kurt and Blaine waved at the population gathered there and smiled at them.

"Greetings, Remorans and people from the Anderson's Kingdom!" The Ambassador exclaimed, taking the stand that had been placed there. "Tonight I salute you all greatly."

The people cheered loudly.

"It is my deepest honor to be here tonight with all of you in our 294th Stellata." He added.

The people cheered again.

"Tonight," he continued, "the jockeys will not only race for their respective Twelfths and for Remora. Tonight, they will run for their Kingdom. A Kingdom that for many generations has remained standing with the help of its two most important families."

"Ha!" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"The Andersons and us have given up our lives to make this the best Kingdom in all Talia. So run for Talia, run for the Kingdom...lift up your colors and may the stars mark your paths tonight!"

The entire town went wild with exclamations of joy. The Ambassador knew how to make an entrance.

"Inspirational speech, father." Sebastian said.

"Thank you, my son. I just spoke the truth." The Ambassador said cynically.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look with Doctor Lombardi, but remained silent. It made no sense arguing with people like Rinaldo. They knew better than that.

The Pope took the stand and after reciting some words from the Bible and explaining the importance of the race, he presented the jockeys and horses from each of the Twelfths while they made their entrance to the Campo.

The moment the Pope presented the team of the Ram, Kurt, Blaine, Doctor Lombardi, and Sebastian looked at each other with surprise. Walking next to Cesare and Arcangelo was Elliott not Carlo.

"What happened to Carlo?" Kurt asked stunned.

"I don't know…" Blaine whispered, mirroring his husband's surprise.

"You don't think something bad happened to our young jockey, do you?" Doctor Lombardi asked.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said, "but if Elliott is running instead of Carlo then something happened. What? I don't know but-"

"Silvano!" Sebastian said, calling his servant.

"Yes, Your Excellency?"

"Find out what happened to the jockey of the Ram, the one who competed this morning. And ask why they're sending one of the grooms to compete instead."

The servant nodded and ran away to fulfill his commission.

"I don't like this…" Sebastian shared his concern with Kurt and Blaine in a whisper, "he's not supposed to be here."

"I know…" Kurt whispered back, and Blaine just nodded in agreement. They all knew Elliott was supposed to be in his world waiting to help Marcus.

o-o-o-o-o

Carlo had tried to escape for hours. He had been rattling the door nonstop and it seemed like the hinges were finally giving up. With one last kick, the door finally opened, so he found himself running outside before he could react. He ran blindly, the way a wild animal would run from a trap, not knowing where he was going, but using all his energy to get as far away from there as possible.

While he skirted the place where he had been held captive, he couldn't help but notice that his temporary prison looked a lot like a set of stables. They were in ruins, but the stalls were still there and, although it was deserted, there was that peculiar smell of horse and dung.

Carlo frowned, he was now at the exit door, but he suddenly knew where he was. He was at the old stables of the Smythe family. It was an abandoned construction located at the far end of their palace in Santa Fina. Nobody ever dared to go there because it was said that the place was haunted.

"Those bastards!" He exclaimed. "They sabotaged us and want to-" He murmured when a sound broke the silence.

Carlo hesitated. It sounded like a horse stamping its shoes on the asphalt, but it couldn't be. He knew this place couldn't have horses. It was in deplorable conditions, so maybe the place was actually haunted after all.

The sound echoed again, but this time louder.

"Who's there?" He asked, and that's when he heard it—it was a flutter.

"Merla?" He exclaimed, following the sound.

And there, at the far end of one of the darkest halls, was a single stall where a dark horse was trying its best to break free.

"Merla!" Carlo exclaimed relieved. Her wings were half tied, but she had managed to loosen some of the knots. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Merla seemed to have recognized him because she was moving restlessly, trying to get near him.

"Everything is fine, my beauty. I'm gonna take you away from here. We have to get to the city. We can't compete, but I'm sure that we can make a great entrance to ensure the victory to our section."

o-o-o-o-o

Marcus drank the amber potion and threw the glass vial through the window and into the gardens were he knew nobody would find it. He could see the entire town gathered in the Campo, and he knew that the cathedral bells would toll at any minute now. The Stellata was about to start and he was ready to go.

He limped all the way from his balcony to his bed and grabbed the earring.

The small piece of silver shone in his hand with the few rays of moonlight that illuminated the room.

The letter he had written for his father and family was in the other side of the bed, as well as the empty bottles of poison that he had stolen from the gardeners' cellars.

 _"A chi vuole, non mancano modi."_ He whispered, as he lay back over the bed. It was one of Talia's most ancient proverbs and it meant: where there is a will, there is a way.

Marcus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel how each part of his body went limp and before he knew it, he was unconscious. The last thing that crossed his mind was his brother's face and the sight of a place with magical machines and technology beyond what he could have ever imagined.

o-o-o-o-o

The servant returned to the grandstand almost out of breath. It was clear that he had run all the way from the Campo to where his master and his special guests were seated.

"So?" Sebastian said, quickly demanding an answer.

"The jockey of the Ram went missing after the selection race, Your Excellency." The servant informed. "Nobody knows what happened to him and the Horsemaster of the Ram decided to use his new groom instead. It was that or missing the Stellata."

Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian and Doctor Lombardi looked at each other.

"Do you think someone did something to him?" Doctor Lombardi asked, quickly looking at Rinaldo who was talking to Lady Beatrice completely oblivious to what was happening just a few seats away from him.

"I don't know…" Sebastian said, "but I'm going to find out." He said determined. "If you excuse me?" He added, standing up and walking to his father.

"He has really changed." Kurt stated.

"I told you." Blaine whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Elliott was handed a whip as he entered the Campo on Arcangelo; the jockeys came in through an arch under the Twin's stands. The start line was in the neutral zone that ran down from the Strada delle Stelle in the North.

Elliott moved to take his place at the beginning of the start line, opposite to the Judge's stand. Next to them was a man dressed in elegant robes holding what looked like a very big trumpet but was probably some sort of ancient megaphone. Looking up he could also see the Smythes and all their special guests. He spotted Sebastian first. He was seated at the left side of his father with Beatrice by his side. Next to them were Kurt, Blaine and Doctor Lombardi. They all were looking at the Campo with worried expressions. Elliott knew that they were probably wondering what had happened to Carlo and what was he doing there when he was supposed to-

"Shit!" Elliott exclaimed. With all the excitement about the race he had completely forgotten about Marcus and the fact that he had to be in the other world to receive him. They didn't know where the talisman was going to take him and, although Elliott had tried to give Marcus a series of detailed instructions in case the talisman took him right in the middle of Times Square, the chances that Marcus appeared directly in Elliott's apartment were very few.

But there was no time to worry about it because after two false starts, the race was suddenly starting and Elliott had no time to worry about anything except for the fact that he had to stay on the horse and do his best to win.

The jockey from the Fish immediately put on a spurt to get out of Elliott's way so that he had to ride on the inner rail behind him, but the jockey from the Lioness quickly pushed the other jockey and blocked him.

It had been a chaotic start and Elliott didn't even know who was leading and who was the last one, so he concentrated on the path and stopped worrying about the other jockeys. They probably had years of experience with these kinds of races, but Elliott was not intimidated. He was going to ride until the end. Arcangelo was a fast horse after all, and he could win.

He pulled up on the others and as they finished the first lap, he was lying sixth, with a knot of other horses and jockeys. Somewhere in his brain he knew that he had passed the people from the Ram and the other in the Twins' grandstand. He had completed one whole sun-wise circuit of the Campo, racing past every sector of the city, Dukes and Princes, butchers and bakers were all one blur to him. Elliott was unaware of everything and everyone except his horse and his fellow riders.

They were galloping out on the second circuit when one single voice pierced through the shouting of the crowd. "The Ram's luck returns!"

Elliott knew the voice was Cesare's at the same moment that he heard wings. Jockeys wavered and slowed just fractionally and Arcangelo was lying third, behind the Water-Carrier and the Twins, as they all swept past the start line again and started on the last lap.

"Don't look up." Elliott murmured to himself, gritting his teeth as he heard the crowd crying out with a single voice.

"Don't look up." He whispered again. He was just head to head with the Twins' jockey, who was raising his whip to push his horse to move faster, but it fell uselessly to the ground. Elliott had just time to see him make the hand of fortune and turn white before he raced past him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the finishing line.

He passed it and, as he slowed Arcangelo, he took a deep breath not quite believing what he had done. He had won. Won for the Ram. But there was no cheering or celebration. All was eerily silent. It was as if suddenly time had stopped. Everyone was looking up at the central column of the Campo.

There, up in the pinnacle, were Carlo and Merla, tying a scarf with the colors of the Ram.

"Victory for the Ram!" Carlo exclaimed.

The whole Campo burst into life, and the cheering began.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine arrived panting to the Ram. After the race ended and Rinaldo had to give Elliott the victory banner, they tried to get to the Ram immediately, unfortunately, as the Princes of the Kingdom, they found themselves being delayed by every passing-by Remoran who wanted to have the chance to at least exchange a smile with them.

"Where's our jockey?" Blaine asked as soon as they made their way inside Cesare's house. The place was all packed with people from all the sectors—except the Fish and the Twins. All around the house torches blazed, the manoush set the mood for celebration with beautiful songs, and drums pounded celebrating the victory of the Ram.

"He's resting." Carlo immediately said, greeting them and ushering them to one side of the house. There were people everywhere. Twelvers were desperate to pat and stroke Arcangelo, the winner horse, but also Merla—the miraculous secret weapon of the Ram. "After we came back from thanking the Lady for the victory he went to his room to rest." He winked.

"So he went back." Kurt said.

"Yes, he said he would be back as soon as you-know-who was safe and sound in his apartment. People won't notice his absence. With the celebration and all, people will be drunk in less than it takes to say Stellata."

"Where were you? What happened?" Blaine asked, seizing the opportunity. "We heard you went missing after the selection race."

"I was kidnapped," Carlo confessed, "it was Rinaldo. He must have feared I could win even without Merla, but I managed to escape and when I was on my way out I found Merla. She was in the same place where they had me."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kurt said, hugging him tightly. "We were so worried. When we saw Elliott in your place we thought the worst. We knew he was not supposed to be here, so it only meant that something bad had happened to you."

"They didn't hurt me, but I was worried about the Stellata. I'm glad father has asked Elliott to run in my place. He is a very good jockey. That much he proved tonight, right?"

"That he is." Kurt and Blaine agreed.

"We will stay to get a drink with all of you, but then we will head back to the palace. We have to go see our family in the other world and we can't stay much. You know what's going to happen tomorrow."

"How long is it going to take?" Carlo asked.

"If he took the potion at the time we agreed, then by this time tomorrow he's going to be dead. But the servants will certainly find him unconscious in the morning and we have to be there and show our support to the Smythes. We don't want to raise any suspicion."

"Of course," Carlo said, "then let's go inside. Father is opening our best bottles of wine. It's time for celebration. After all it's been 10 years since the Ram won the Stellata. Plus, Merla is back, so now everything will be fine. It has to be."

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine returned to the Smythe's palace late at night. Since the Twins hadn't won the race the entire palace was in complete silence, only a couple of servants were waiting for them by the door. It was a striking contrast to what was happening back in the Ram.

"Goodnight, Your Highnesses." The servants acknowledged them. "Is there something that you might need?"

"No, we're fine. Thank you." Blaine said. "We'll just go to our chambers and rest. It was a very long day."

"Have a great night, Your Highnesses."

Kurt and Blaine walked in silence to their room and found Sebastian waiting for them outside the door. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head against the wall.

"Sebastian…" Kurt whispered.

"Oh, hello, I'm glad you're back. I didn't know how long it was going to take you." He said. He looked as tired as they felt.

"Have you...?" Blaine asked tentatively, not daring to finish the question.

"No, I promised him I would wait until tomorrow. Do you know anything about him?"

Kurt and Blaine shook their heads at the same time.

"Carlo told us that they would send a letter to the palace as soon as they knew anything. We told him to send it to you." Kurt said.

"Okay, then I'll have my personal servant guarding the entrances of the palace all night long."

"Just the North one," Blaine added, "we told them to enter using that one."

"Okay, then I'll better go inform him. I don't want father intercepting the letter. He's pissed with what happened in the Stellata, so if he finds out messengers from the Ram are coming late at night to deliver letters he's going to lose it."

"How do you think he takes...well, what's going to happen to Marcus?"

"Bad." Sebastian said. "He's always loved Marcus the most, I'm sure that if my brother had never had that accident, he would have been his favorite."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

"But don't worry, everything will be fine." Sebastian said. "I'm sure of it."

"If you say so…" Blaine whispered.

"Now, go and rest...tomorrow things are going to be complicated around here." Sebastian said.

"We will. Goodnight, Sebastian." Kurt and Blaine said, entering their chambers and closing the door behind them. Now they had to get ready to travel to the other world. _At what point their lives had become so complicated?_

o-o-o-o-o

Carlo was pacing around his room. It was way past midnight and Elliott still hadn't returned. Most of their guests had already left and now the house was in some sort of peaceful silence. Carlo was tired with all the emotions of the day, but he couldn't just go to sleep. He was worried about Elliott and what had happened with Marcus, but time seemed to pass and his friend was nowhere in sight.

"Carlo." Elliott whispered, suddenly materializing in the room.

"Oh, thank heavens you're back. I was sick worried about you. Is Marcus alright? Please tell me he's fine." Carlo said, approaching his friend and taking a seat next to him.

"Yes, he's fine. We were lucky and the talisman took him to a park that's just around the corner from my house, so he did what I asked him to and someone helped him get to my building. By the time I arrived home, he was waiting for me at the stairs."

"How did he take it? Was he okay?"

"He was a bit stressed before I arrived, but when he saw me, he kind of relaxed. I took him to my apartment, now our apartment, and explained to him what had happened here. He was surprised to hear about your kidnapping and Merla's. I think that deep down he's still hoping for his father to be a better man."

"That's not going to happen."

"Agree...but anyway, after that we had to take care of the talisman so we went to the Hudson and threw it there."

"The Hudson?"

"It's a river...I bought him a used wheelchair a few days ago so we moved around pretty easily. He's loving it so far. Then, I took him back to the apartment and after we had breakfast I asked him to help me fall asleep. He told me some weird story of knights and treasures, I think he could be a good writer."

"I'm glad he's fine. We have to send Sebastian a letter. Kurt and Blaine arrived after you left and asked me to inform them about Marcus' arrival. They are traveling to your world tonight to see Kurt's family, so they said that it was probably better if the letter was addressed to Sebastian. He'll take care of letting them know."

"Okay," Elliott said, "and then I'm heading back. I want to be there with Marcus. He says he's fine, but I know he's not. I mean, who would be? I remember the first time I arrived here...I was terrified. Now imagine him in a world so ahead of time. I know he likes it, but he's scared of it too."

"Okay, then let's hurry. You write the letter and I'll go wake some messenger, okay?"

Elliott nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment, quickly scribbling Sebastian's name.

o-o-o-o-o

Back in Kurt's old world things were not so joyful. When Kurt and Blaine stepped into the hospital they found Reg, the social worker, speaking with Burt and Carole in hushed voices. As soon as they approached them Kurt noticed they way Carole shifted uncomfortably in her seat and asked Reg to, _"talk about it later."_

The social worker just nodded and after greeting them quickly with a handshake, walked away.

"What was all that about?" Kurt asked his parents.

"Nothing," Burt quickly said, "just the same thing we talked yesterday."

"So, does Finn have a living will?" Blaine asked.

Burt nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Today we can't stay much," Kurt informed them, "some things are happening back home and we will probably be required very early in the morning."

"It's okay," Burt said, smiling at them, "but you should go see Elle then. She's so much better today, but feeding her when you are not around is quite the challenge."

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Then, we will be right back, okay?" Kurt said to his dad and Carole.

"Take your time." Burt said.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and together they walked toward the elevator. Once they were far from earshot, Kurt asked. "They were acting weird, weren't they?"

"They were." Blaine agreed, while the doors of the elevator closed behind them.

o-o-o-o-o

When a scrawny messenger arrived to the palace, Silvano, Sebastian's personal servant, immediately approached him to get the letter his master had been waiting, but the man refused to deliver it to him; he had instructions to deliver it only to Sebastian Smythe.

"I'm his personal servant." Silvano argued.

"And I'm the next in line for the throne." The messenger said.

"Okay, if you don't believe me that's fine. Just follow me, my master has been waiting for your letter all night."

The two men walked in silence through the deserted halls of the palace until they reached the Young Smythe's chambers. Sebastian was awake waiting in the balcony.

"Is this the letter from the Ram?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

"Yes, Your Excellency. Young Lord Montalbano asked me to give you this in hand." The messenger said.

Sebastian took the letter and ripped it open, quickly reading its content.

 _"Dear, Sebastian. Our shared friend is fine. I'll share with you all the details later, but know that everything is under control. He's happy and although he's still a bit shocked with all the differences between here and there, he's fine. He sends his regards. I'll see you later. I'll try to sneak to your room later. Greetings, E.G."_

Sebastian exhaled relieved. "Please Silvano, give this young man some coins for his service. You can both go now." He said.

"As you order, Your Excellency." The two men said.

Sebastian burned the letter until it turned into ashes and finally lay down in bed to sleep. Knowing that his brother was fine and happy had filled him with a feeling of peace that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the day with Elle. With the nurses there with them all the time, they almost didn't have a chance to talk about what was happening back in their world and not knowing if Marcus' _translation_ had gone according to plan was killing them.

"I should have asked Elliott his phone number." Kurt said, when they walked out of Elle's room. The day was slipping away and they had to head back. "We could have called him from here and asked him about Marcus."

"How come we didn't think of that before?" Blaine questioned. "Make sure to ask him as soon as we get the chance to see him. It's always good to have a way to contact them just in case. And I've been wanting to ask you, my love. Don't you think we should share what we did with your dad? I don't know, just in case Elliott and Marcus need something?"

"I thought about it," Kurt admitted, "but I don't think that right now that's a good idea. I mean, my dad has a lot on his plate, maybe later..."

"You're right." Blaine said, calling the elevator.

They were heading back to the ICU. They wanted to see Finn before going back home. It was getting late and although they'd rather stay with their family, they knew that another tragedy was waiting for them on the other side.

"I can't wait for this nightmare to be over." Kurt whispered, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Neither can I, my love...neither can I."

o-o-o-o-o

After Kurt and Blaine left, Carole went to the hospital's chapel and stayed there for almost an hour. When she finally emerged, she found her husband waiting for her in the set of chairs placed outside the room.

"The doctor came." Burt said. "We can't visit Finn again tonight. They will be running some tests. Apparently, he's not responding as they wanted to the new treatment. so they will be trying something different during the night."

Carole nodded and took a seat next to her husband.

"You want another coffee or something to eat, honey?" Burt asked.

Carole shook her head. "No...I'm fine. Thank you."

Burt gave her a soft smile and they both stayed silent for some minutes.

"Burt…" Carole said.

"What is it, honey?"

"I just want you to know that if my son dies, I'm going to respect his last will."

"Honey, let's not talk about this right now, okay? He's still with us."

"I know, but it's something I wanted you to know."

"Okay…" Burt said, grabbing her hand, "I don't know what to say, but I'll respect whatever you want to do."

"Thank you." Carole whispered.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking about future scenarios right now, but the social worker had been very clear. Finn's opportunities to recover were few and she had to be prepared for whatever outcome this situation could have, even if that broke her heart.

* * *

 **So this is it for now. Some announcements first... As you already know, I'm finding really hard to keep updating this story due to the lack of interaction, feedback and so on, but I have decided to continue posting it anyway. I'm kind of proud of this world and I want to give it a nice ending. We still have 11 chapters to go + the epilogue so this is what I'm going to do: we will have 5 updates that will be posted every Friday from now on. The first update will have three chapters (CH23-CH25) and the other four just two chapters. Finally, the last update (CH32 and CH33) will include the epilogue.**

 **So that's what's going to happen with this story. All of you who are still reading it and supporting my writing, THANK YOU. You're the ones who keep me motivated.**

 **Anyway, see you next friday!**


End file.
